


MogleHigh - A KH fiction

by MiTuke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Boyfriends, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/M, Poor Life Choices, School, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: Axel is the new transfer student to MogleHigh.Roxas is the head of the football team who rule the campus and the bad boy the girls want.Xigbar the duch and best friend of Roxas has an old life he moved from, witch include the now forgotten Axel but soon they all will mix when the new year of school starts.Axel is straightening out his life, at least he tries to change and promises to never go back to what he was.But that's easier said then done right?A new town, one friend, his mother left in  there old city.And a gray chubby cat that decides to be his all around the clock alarm accompanied with the crying twins above and the peeing mutt below.Adult life isn't as easy as it seems...This is a fanfiction based on the kingdom hearts characters as well as some of my Oc's, wich some of then you'll fined in my other stories.This will contain LGTB, Drugs, abuse, alcohol either in use or as mention later on in this story.You have been warn.Disclaim:  I do not own Kingdom hearts!





	1. MogleHigh Chapter 1

The room felt really empty, boxes was scattered around the room, some full and some only half.  
I let out a heavy sight and let my back hit the cold floorboards.  
I looked around my bedroom and could feel a little sting from the tears I hold back. "Why did I have to fuck up so bad, God I'm stupid" I muttered to myself.  
I stretch my hand under my bed and found the little box after a while of fumbling around on the dirty floor.  
I let out another sight as I with trembling fingers lifted the lid and peak inside.   
Oh how much old looked up feeling, memories and trinkets this little blue box had. I took out the handmade bracelet my Ex gave to me, it was made of leather and metal with a golden thread and our initials in two beads. I tossed it towards the thrash.  
Next I took out the photos.  
I flipped thru them and felt a tear escape. "NO, I will not cry over him anymore! He was just an stupid asshole who used me! FUCK! who am I kidding, I was just as stupid!" I scold myself, dragging a hand thru my hair before pinching the bridge of my nose.  
I angrily ripped the pictures of us in half and stared at his dark eye staring back at me. I can't even remember what I saw in him, sure he has a nice lean body with just the perfect amount of muscles and his long black hair was in a ponytail showing of his two bleached stripes on either side of his hair. But even on the photos you cold see his cold eyes staring, never smiling like his oh so perfect fake smile always did.  
I angrily got up and tossed the rest of the stuff in the trash before packing the rest of my clothes and the books.

Soon every last trinket was packed away or put for recycling and my cosy room was now a cold empty shell with mom's old bed in the corner and a little wooded desk beside the window.  
I slowly took a last spin around the room before heading downstairs with heavy steps.

My mother hadn't left work yet so I decided to kill some time in the kitchen. Can as well cook one last meal, that won't be lasagna as my mother would surely have made. I don't know what it is but she ha this weird obsession with it, and don't get me wrong I have a small obsession with it as well but I do get tired of it after like a month of it, even with different fillings.  
I walk over to the fridge looking thru it to see what I could make, I decided for some homemade pasta Alfredo.   
Then I at least have something to do until mom gets home.

\\\le' time skip - dinner//

"Aw Hun, you didn't have to cook, I could have done something or we could have ordered takeout" my mom Sarah squealed hugging me tight.  
"Mom. Air. Can't. Breath." I pretended to choke earning a playful slap from her.  
"Be nice Ax, Now let's eat I'm starving!" Mom laughed   
"You're always starving" I winked while mom just laughed.

"So how do you feel hun?"  
"I'm..hmm...I'm afraid mom" I confessed. "I don't really know why but I'm slightly terrified"  
"Aww hun, I'm sure you're gonna love this new school, And you'll have your own apartment" my mother smiled trying to get me to see it from a positive point of view. If she only knew that my Ex would be there to. But I hadn't said anything about it because I was afraid she would go all in on homeschooling me if she knew.  
So I sat there trying to push that little fact away and try to be happy, if not I at least could hope he got expelled from MogleHigh or died or moved to another country. Yeah let's go with that last statements.  
I felt a genuine smile slowly show and it was some what easier to breath.  
"Yeah you're right mom" I smiled at her while putting away the rest of the food and helped her clean up.  
"Mother knows best!" She sang while doing some sort of.. victory dance I guess?  
"You're strange" I confirmed.  
"Well who wants to be label as normal?" She countered.  
"True, true" I laughed.

Shit I really gonna miss her, sure she's strange and sometimes overly mother hen but I love my mom and especially after all she'd been thru thanks to me and still is willing to fight for me and help me when she would have every right to despise me.  
Goosh when did I become such softie?

"So Ax, do you wanna drive to Heartlake tonight or should we drive early morning instead?" Mom shouted from upstairs.  
"Can we drive tonight? All the furniture was delivered today so it's ready for living" I shouted back feeling like I rather get it over with.  
"Sure hun, I'm gonna finish up and pack a night bag then we can go. Oh and pack some of the food for us as well!"   
"Okay Ma!" I shouted back and packed a few snacks as well, snacks and tea is like life for me.

Soon we were all packed and on the road with the last of my stuff.  
"Goodbye Paramount" I thought as the little city slowly faded in the review mirror as mom entered the highway toward Heartlake city.  
It was a 5 hour drive and the last hour I convinced mom to let me drive.

So here we where now, a new city with strange streets and nighttime as well.   
A few streetlights was slowly coming in view as we entered the main part of the city. We drove by a quiet train station with an elderly look, the whole station house was made out of reddish coloured stone with a black roof and an old golden nameplate illuminated by one of the old lightposts.  
Straight ahead was an roundabout and there was a big shopping center to the right and what looked like a bus station and I guess some sort of stores along that route. To the right was some field's and some forest, apparently that way was towards MogleHigh.   
We drove straight thru the roundabout and continued for about 20 minutes, driving by small houses and a few apartment blocks before we were at my street corner. Turning right we entered a whole lot of apartment block, third from the street there was a new left before we was at the end of the small street looking up at the old block.  
"Well, at least it's easy to fined?" Mom said staring at the old fence almost collapsing and the unkept lawn whit a few barley living bushes.  
"Yeah...at least it's not looking like the apartments are rundown" I answered looking around. "And it's almost no trash laying around" I joked looking at the big trash pile between the two apartment houses.

I fetch my key and took one of the boxes and entered the main lobby. Looking around I found the info tablet and double checked my apartment number before heading one set of stairs.  
"39, 38, 35..eh what happened to 7 and 6?..32 ah there" I looked suspiciously at the old wood door with strange patches on it, but it had my name and the right number so it's not a scrub or a closet. I unlocked the door and let it swing open with a loud creak, I fumbled around for the light switch before I got half blind from the light illuminating from a single lightbulb in the tiny hall.  
"Well this...looks cosy?" My mom offered entering my new home.  
"Yeah really lovely and not at all creepy" I said sarcastically.  
"It's smells funny in here as well"   
"Yeah but at least it doesn't smell like dog piss in here." I offered, putting my box down on the table so I could open one of the windows.

Three more rounds to the car and we where finally done, well except for trying to fined an unoccupied parking space.

The clock was slowly ticking away towards midnight so we decided to fix my bed, two chairs and eat a quick snack before we headed to bed.

I awoke to some strange sound, I laid still trying to orient me before looking around. Ah right, new apartment. There was that sound again, it sounds like it's coming from outside.  
I looked over to my mom who was still sleeping and snoring without a care. That woman could sleep thru a nuclear attack like nothing I tell you.  
I dressed and navigated my way out of the bedroom into the kitchen and then towards the hallway which lead to the livingroom, the bathroom and a big closet. yeah I know it's strange that my bedroom entrants is in the kitchen.  
I found my phone on one of the boxes in the hallway. Time 6:30. "Why the heck is I awoke this early?!" I asked myself while heading over to the window to investigate the noise.  
"Meooooowe!"  
"Shut up cat!" I shouted at the gray cat on top of the dumpsters.  
The cat stared at me strangely but at least it stopped with its yowling.  
I'm not a big fan of cat's, I'm more of a rodent kind of guy.   
Ha! You thought I would say dog right? ;)

I decided to start unpacking my bathroom before I headed over to the kitchen.  
Halfway thru my kitchen stuff mom came skipping out of the bedroom, happy and full of energy.  
"Morning mom!"  
"Morning! Slept well? What time is it by the way?"  
"To darn early that's for sure! But yeah I slept well."  
"Well early for you is like lunch" mom laughed.  
"It's actually 8:45 now but I woke up 6:30" I stated while stretching with a groan when I felt my back pop.  
"Wow that's actually early for you" my mom joked walking over to my kettle to start some tea.

We unpacked the rest of the kitchen stuff and ate breakfast before we took a better look at the apartment and the rest of the house, lets just say that it looks much better at night.  
But at least there was locks on the door and I knew we drove by a bus stop close by here.

I texted Cindy and asked if she was free today and had the time to meet up. We decided to head into town for a look around meanwhile we waited for Cindy to answer.

The whole city was really big and they had quite the variety of store's, café's, food markets and restaurants. They even had a car lot (sadly they hadn't my favorite, a Opel Astra) and a music store.  
We wandered around the mall a bit, looking at all the people and different stores before taking a break at one of the coffee shops named ExspressoHouse, I'll have to remember this place because there Indian-chai coffee was really tasty.  
We almost got lost in the heart of the city with all the little shops and roads everywhere.  
Somewhere between all the shopping and walking I got an text from Cindy saying she was still at work but we should come by for "the best dinner in town"  
So here we are now, 7'th Heaven. An 60's inspired restaurant with all the old goodies from music to interiors.  
"Wow it feels like stepping into one of those Grease movies" Mom said with fascination and I couldn't agree more.  
"Even the workers are dressed up. Look they even have rollerskats!" I said chocked, staring at everything.

"Hello! I'm Adam welcome to 7'th Heaven! Table for two?"   
An dark haired, mid age waiter asked happily walking, I mean rolling over to us.  
"Yeah and can you tell Cindy Ax's here?" I asked following the waiter to our table.  
"Yes of course! Anything to drink for now?"  
"Yes please, I'll have a Pepsi" mom smiled.  
"I'll have a Zingo"  
"Okay! I'll be right back!" Adam excuses himself and rolled away.

"AX!!!!!"  
I almost jumped out of my seat in chock when I hear Cindy shout behind me.  
"Jesus, fucking Christ!" I exclaim trying to steady my heart which was going like 5000m/h.  
"Noope, as far as I know I'm not Jesus who fuck christ!" Cindy laughed jumping me and clung to my neck.  
*cough, cough* "ah right, Cindy this is my mother Sarah, mother meet my strange friend Cindy" I introduced trying to prey Cindy of my neck.  
"HI! I'm Cindy Axel's strange friend and soon to be boss!" Cindy laughed introducing herself.  
"Hello, I'm Sarah my strange son's awesome mother" my mom introduced with wink. "Hope you know what you'll be up to when you employ my lill' Ax here"  
"No worries, I think we can handle his strangeness" Cindy laughed.  
" I'm not strange" I said with fake hurt.

We continued to chat and Cindy made us the house speciality.  
We got a tour of my soon to be workplace as well some of the workers, I got some work clothes and tried to maneuver my way around the locker room in rollerskates, well let's just say I will be needing quite the training with those things if I don't want to crawl my way around the tables.

We said our goodbyes a few hours later and took a detour to the food market Cindy recommended a block away before driving to the apa... my home. It's gonna feel strange calling this place my home now.

"Axel are you sure you don't want me to stay another day? I can call in sick from work"   
"No mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry,  
Cindy promised to "drag my sorry ass" around town tomorrow anyway" I laughed shooing my mother out the door before looking up and heading out to her car.  
"I already miss you darling" my mother cried giving me a bone crushing hug.  
"Mom" I whined but hugged her back "I'm gonna miss you to Ma"  
"Axel" my mother looked me straight in the eyes, dead serious by now. " promise me you'll behave and no more trouble! I mean it this time, this is your Last chance!"  
"I know mother. I will never go back to that part of my life, never again. I promise you." I said and meant it with my whole heart. It was now time for me to start fresh, to finally do something with my life that didn't involve drugs and partying with fucked up friends and boyfriends!


	2. MogleHigh - Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of MogleHigh

I awoke to a yowling outside my apartment door.  
"Uuh, can't you go somewhere else and scream" I muttered to myself while fumbling around for my phone to see what time it was. "6:34...nope, to early!"   
I rolled over and hid in my covers, trying to block the world out.  
But of course that didn't go as planed as the cat once again start it's oh so not perfect singing.  
With a heavy sight I crawled out of bed and went over to one of the boxes in the hallway that was market with Closet/bathroom. I took out a towel and headed to the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower would wake me up somewhat.

Turning of the shower and stepping out I dried my self and towel dried my hair. I stared into the small mirror on the cabinet above the sink.  
My red hair was to long, it went bellow my shoulders and even my bangs was growing toward my shoulders. My skin was still pale and you could see my cheekbones. My green eyes where still tired and was still holding on to that dull lock even thru it wasn't as bad as a couple of months ago or like last year when they were dull but still had that fire in them, memories and old pains came crashing down again. That's how I ended up with does tattoos on my cheeks. I let my fingers trail the small purple upside down teardrops, one under each eye.  
Heck I don't even really know why I got them, Xig was perusing me to get some tattoos and for some stupid reason I went along with it an got them. Who the hell is so stupid they let a teenager tattoo his face?  
I'm glad they are small and easy to cover up if needed.  
My eyes fell on my pale chest as I looked at the burning flames clawing it's way over an old willow tree, if you looked closely you could see a carving in the tree, mine and Xig's petnames.  
That one was at least my idea even if it was part of my rebellious I-do-what-I-want period.   
I poked my stomach and decided I really had to start some sort of workout again, all my snacks and ice cream was slowly showing now when I wasn't living my old life anymore.  
I tried to fix my hair somewhat before I fixed the tiny bit of make-up I used, a little red eyeliner and a bit of golden as well and some black mascara.  
I was to lazy to dress at the moment so with the towel around my waist I went to the kitchen and decided to make pancakes for breakfast as well some peppermint and blueberry tea.

Sitting by the table I listened to all my neighbors waking up and getting ready for their day.  
Kids were screaming and I heard a few adult shout and somewhere downstairs I heard a dog barking, sounded like one of those small fluffy ones that looked like some rag or mop with legs. At least the cat was quiet by now.  
A few cars could be heard from outdoors and almost every movement in the stairs and hallway could be heard along with my neighbors TV.

Spending about an hour in the kitchen doing almost nothing I decided to start with the last boxes and arrange my furniture so I would have some sort of sensibly living space.

Spending a few more hours moving stuff around and trying to get some sort of order in the closet and plugging in my TV and computer I put the last boxes of books and movies by the bookshelves and decided that I was done for now.

I was sprawled out on the sofa butt naked as there was a knock on the door.  
"Ah, One moment!!" I hurriedly ran to the closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater before heading over to the door where they were now banging.  
"I'm coming!" Geesh whats the hurry.  
I put on a smile and opened the door.  
"Hi! Wha..."  
"Take your cat!"  
In pure chock I grabbed the fluffy thing the man showed into my arms.  
"Um, wait?" It came out more as an question than a statement as I watch the man stomp his way upstairs.  
"Ah! Fuck!" I released the cat who decided to strike when i wasn't watching, it hurried away down the stairs with a low growl my way.  
"I don't own a cat!" I shouted irritated to no one in particular scratching the red lines from the cat claws.

Closing the door I decided to dress properly and drag my ass down to town.  
So after looking thru my closet I put on my green boxer, slim jeans and my old bands t-shirt.  
Fetching my jacket, keys, watch and wallet I was out the door and headed towards the nearest bus stop to get to town.

I walked aimlessly around the mall with my Chai coffee, I had to go to ExpressoHouse. I think I'm about to get an addiction to this stuff, seriously it's some of the best coffees I've ever had!

I texted mom to let her know I survived the night and sent a text to Cindy that I was in town.

»Yo! Cin, I'm in town, wandering aimlessly and in need of rescuing ;) «  
Almost as soon as I hit send I got an replay.  
»Your knight in shining armour is on her way! Do not fear my princess! <3«  
»Oh my love please hurry! *lays down on a bed of roses*«  
»really? roses? Won't that hurt like a bitch?«  
»I don't know I have never laid on a bitch :o that's your area of expertise ;)«  
»that is true my princess ;) meet me at the bus station xoxo «  
I laughed at her text as I headed over to the buses with my almost empty coffee.

It was still a grey sky outside but warm winds swept thru the city with promises of summer weather.

As I walked into the station I saw Cindy skipping along in her skinny purple and black Gothic trousers, black combat boots and a tank top with blue and white skulls on, a slim leather jacket and her brown/redish hair tied in a pony tail showing of her pierced ears and the two safe pins she used as regular earrings. Today she had blue snakebites and a light touch of make-up showing of her blue eyes.

"AX!" She shouted sprinting towards me.  
I felt the air get knocked out of me as she flung herself at me and hugged me with her whole body, squishing my face with her big boobs and locked her legs around me in a bone crunching grip. Don't be fooled by her slime appearance, that girl kan crush bricks with her tights and walnuts with her butt and suffocate you with her upper body, especially her boobs.   
They were like every mans (and lesbians) wet dream. well except for guys like me, gays.   
"Dying... need. Air." I choked trying to peal her of me.  
"Aw my pore princess, as you wish" Cindy laughed granting my wish to breath.

"Sooo, what's ya wanna do?" My hyper friend asked skipping along the busy streets.  
"Uh..." I shrugged my shoulders while trying to get my hair to stay out of my face. No luck there.  
"Well we can go to the pet shop? Tudor needs a new toy"   
"Doesn't your cat have like 12 different toys already?" I asked remembering that time on skype when she showed of her collection of cat toys.  
"You can never get enough cat toys!" She exclaimed in fake hurt.  
"Haha if you say so"   
"Of course, I'm awesome so I would know!"  
I just laughed not commenting because other wise I'm sure I would have an long never-ending discussion about who's awesome and most awesomeness or something like that, I hadn't known her for noting in these past 2 years.

We played around in the per shop, trying different toys and petting the animals they had for sale as well as the owners Rottweiler who's name was Stephan I think.  
Cindy bought a few toys and candies for her cat as well as some sort of brush and she was close to convince me on buying those two rats they had, that beige/brown one was really cute.  
I made mental note about asking my landlord if cage-pet was allowed.

The wind had picked up some as we left the shop and my hair was like a crazy whirlwind so a quick stop at the shop downtown to get some hairband  
Before we headed up the next street to the music shop.

A few shops later and like 200 krones poorer we headed to the Chinese for some food as our stomachs by now was having there own growling orchestra.

"So how's your new home?" Cindy asked as we waited for the food.  
"Well at least there are walls and I can lock my door?" I offered  
"Ah that bad? I know it's not the best part of town but it's cheep and what I could fined this fast" Cindy explained.  
"Yeah I know and I'm really thankful that you helped me out" I smiled as she pet my hand.  
"You better be because I'm an awesome friend" she laughed as I stuck out my tung at her.  
"Food!" She shouted as our food arrived, I think she scared that poor waiter boy with her shout.  
We thanked him and ate our food while doing some casual talk about work and what I would be doing and when I should start and when school was starting and what i thought about studying later on as MogleHigh had a different type of program as ParamountHigh had.  
For one; it was a much bigger school.  
Two; they had special courses and evening classes as well.  
Three: in year 3 you had to choose a special line of education.  
And four; this school was based of a 4year study. I would be starting in the second year thanks to my little fuck up but I knew already that I would be choosing between art and music as they where two of my biggest interest and something I loved.

We talked about her latest girlfriend and that cute dog she found online and that incident at work when the chefs, Chaoz and Emmeth where fighting over a bag of peas and what to do with them, in the end the bag had ripped open spraying peas all over the kitchen and she found them both on the floor crying and laughing.

After finishing our food we decided to go the flower shop to get some flowers for my apartment and we had some luck as the owner was on lunch but the ice cream parlor right across was open so we spent about half an hour eating there new flavours, one in particularly was an hit, Sea-salt it was both sweet and creamy but salty and had this really cool blue colour.

We went over to the cosy looking flower shop and I must say I was impressed with all the variety of plants and flowers. It wasn't the biggest shop but dang the owner really knew their way with plants.  
"You need some help?"  
I turned to the blond shop clerk, he must be like 15 or something.  
"Yeah I.."  
"SORA!"  
We both flinched as someone shouted from the back.  
"Ah sorry, one moment please" the Sora guy excused himself as he hurried out the backdoors. "...Rox what the hell have I told you about screaming in My shop!...." I could hear some of the words from the scolding the screamer got.  
"Wait was that really the owner?" I asked Cindy confused as she made her way back to me with a flowerpot in hand.  
"Yup, he and his brother took over after there mother, and no he isn't 12 he's at least 20. And single" She winked at me as the backdoor opened and an irritated Sora emerge.  
"Sorry about that, what did you need help with sir? Oh Hi Cindy!" Sora beamed when he saw Cindy behind me.  
"Hi Sora, your brothers being himself again? I want you to meet my friend Axel, he's new in town and need a plant to take care of and love after his breakup with his Boyfriend" Cindy smiled innocently at us while I gave her a death glare.  
"Oh! Hi Axel I'm Sora Kraft and the owner of this shop, I hope you'll like this place. I'm sorry about Um your breakup...well..erm.. what about this   
Eldfackla (A. radicans), it's a really lovely flower or the White Sails (S.wallisii) is an easy flower who doesn't need much" Sora explained happily, you could really see that he loved his work.  
"It purify the air and are non allergenic as well but you have to watch out from drying it out" I told him with a smile letting him know I knew something about them.  
"Yeah that's right, you're interested in flowers?"   
I could almost feel Cindy smirking behind me as Sora and I talked a bit about flowers and how I and mom used to grow plants and so.

In the end I ended up with three white sales, 2 cactus and two red passion flowers and a blue one.  
We said our goodbyes and I promised to come back some day and to take good care of the plants.  
As we were leaving I got a glimpse of his brother as he carried a bunch of pots.  
He had a lighter blond colour then Sora's more sandy, a little taler and skinnier and an tight fitting black band shirt as well as dark skinny jeans that where ripped with a chain belt and I could see an black and white checkered wristband but his face was hidden thanks to the pots.

"So, what do you think?" Cindy asked and I could see that little mischievous smile she tried to hide.  
"About what? The flowers? they're nice." I knew hat she meant but played dumb as I had already told her before that I was thru with guys for the moment.  
"No silly, Sora! I'm sure you'll have more in command than flowers and being homos" she winked and I could already guess she was plotting something.  
"You already know I'm not interested in anything right now Cindy."   
"Well I didn't say you should jump his stick right away"  
I just stared at her before shaking my head and heading down the street.

Cindy and I said our goodbyes at the station as we split up to go home. I promised her that I would come by on Thursday to start work so I had a little over two week to learn before school starts, which as well left tomorrow free to plan and orient the streets and surroundings.

There was much more people outside today then I had seen this past two days. I put on a smile and greeted everyone I meet but most of them just stared at me or ignored me.  
I entered my apartment block and had to double check that it was the right block as it looked like someone had dumped an dumpster full of trash outside our house.  
I casually made my way indoors where I was meet with a heavy stench of urine and beer and you could see a few beer bottles and cans littering the floors.  
"Yay great I live in a party house" I thought bitterly.  
As I headed up the stairs a little dog came bouncing down the stairs.  
At the tip of the stairs there was a nice little newly made puddle.

Well secured in my own apartment I kicked of my shoes and put all my stuff on the kitchen counter before sprawl out on the sofa, to tired to care about the world right now.

Wednesday flew by rather quickly and even the cat was silent until 10 but my neighbours above decided that 8'o clock was a perfect time to start screaming at one another.  
I decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood and to my luck I found a running track near the woods which I decided to try to use at least 2 times a week.  
I found a cute little shop with all sort of trinkets and homemade stuff.  
An barbershop as well as an little food store with strange foods and spices. 

I got the last stuff unpacked and cleared out all the boxes and even got some laundry done.

Thursday morning started with the cat meowing and yowling and kids screaming at 6 in the morning.  
I gave up on sleep at 7.

I watched some TV while eating breakfast when someone started to bang on my door, startling me. So after almost choking on my meal I slowly made my way over to the front door.

"Jack open up for fock sake! Ya pice of shit!"  
A man screamed banging on my door again.  
"I think you have the wrong apartment! No-one named jack lives here" I shouted back not to keen on opening the door.  
"What the hell do ya mean?!"  
"I recently moved here. The one you looking for must have moved?" I more of asked than stated.  
"What? Ya sure?!" The man shouted. At least he had stopped banging on the door.  
"Uh...yeah"  
"Oh, okay" I heard the man say before he left only to comeback again.  
"ya totally sure lad?"  
"Yes! J-Christ, I'm sure!" I stated angrily.  
I heard some faint mumbling in return before the man finally left.  
I felt a bit shaken up when I went back to my sofa and breakfast.

I finished up at home and dressed in my new work clothes. White shirt with a red stripe around each arm, black trousers and my nametag. I packed their classic green/white striped apron with an red/black checkered pocket upfront and the white rollerskates with the same colours, red wheels and green/black leaches before heading out to start my first day at 7'th Heaven.

I arrived fifteen minutes early so I would have some time to say Hi to everyone.  
Emmeth was the chef of today she and Chaoz were to switch later on and I would be working with Adam the other waiter and Cindy was behind the register.

The day started slow and that left me some time to get to know Adam a bit more and he had the time to help me   
out and teach me a few tricks.  
Half way thru my shift I had to switch to my regular shoes instead of the rollerskates. My feet and legs hurt like a bitch.   
"How the hell can you people work in those" I wined, eating my lunch with Adam and Cindy. I could here Emmeth laugh from the kitchen.  
"You'll get use to it" Adam laughed.  
Adam had those really interesting eyes, they were blue but with a hint of soft caramel. He had black short hair and earrings, tanned skin and a quite firm body. He was apparently a swimmer but loved tennis and helped out at the local animal shelter.

Cindy laughed and pet my head as she got up to greet the new costumers.  
I looked over at the two men, one must be in his mid twenties with silver colour shoulder length hair and bangs that almost covers his eyes. He had a dark grey suit with a yellow tie that hugged his slender body and an golden watch. The older man had much similar futures giving the conclusion that they where related, probably father and son. He as well had an suit but black with a plumb colored tie and an silver watch gleamed on his wrist.  
His hair were shorter and tied in a tight knot showing of the white in his silver hair.

"Looki here, the snob and his douch son" Adam scoffed as he got up and headed for the back.

I later on learned that the older "snob" was Jonathan Wolfgang, THE Wolfgang that was one of the most successful banker in the southern part of our country. His son Riku would be next in line for the company when his father stepped down.

Rest of the day was uneventful and I did pretty good I must say, only mixed up a few orders, dropped a plate and wrote the wrong table number on one of the orders.  
I was pretty much a zombie on my way home an fell asleep instantly my head touch the pillow.

Friday went by rather quickly and uneventful, I only dropped on my ass once, okay that's a lie. It was more like three times. Those fucking skates are the worst.

I decided to work the whole weekend as well while Cindy and I decided to take Monday off.  
I meet Chaoz again as she worked the weekend's but we didn't talk much. Every break she had was spent on phone talking about partying or "idiotic bitches".

Sunday night was like walking into a nightclub at home as half the neighbors had parties, who they hell arrange parties on a Sunday! wait scratch that. I shouldn't say anything, not with my past...

So trying to get some sleep I was really glad that it was Monday and not workday tomorrow.


	3. MogleHigh - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this story without a clear plane of what's going to happen so at this rate it may not turn out as I originally thought but you'll never know ;)  
> What's the fun of knowing what's gonna happen, right?

Chapter 3 of MogleHigh

 

Monday morning dawned with music still blasting but at least the toned it down a bit after 3, leaving me with at least a few hours of sleep before my personal fur alarm went of a.k.a the cat.

I groaned as I tossed and turned in bed before sliding of, heading to my bathroom to freshen up a bit and taking an long hot shower.

I put on some sweats and a hood before making some breakfast that was enjoyed in front of the TV.

Around lunch I got a text from Cindy asking if I wanted to go swimming or something and me don't having anything better, we decided to meet up outside 7'th Heaven in an hour as she was dropping her cat of at the vet.  
Speaking of cats, that fucker was meowing outside my door again and I even had got different notes in my mailbox about taking care of my cat, that wasn't even mine!.  
"No way in hell I'm letting you in stupid!" I shouted at the cat as I fixed my bag and grabbed my stuff before heading out.  
I had to schoo the cat away from my door so I could leave but that irritating ball of fur followed me down the stair meowing and staring at me with it's stupid brown/green eyes.  
"No go away, I don't like you!" I scoffed hurrying out the door and took of to the bus. Yesterday it tried to follow me onto the bus. God I hate that cat, I don't even like cat's generally but especially not this one.

Making it out of the neighborhood and onto the bus without the cat I sat down with a sight as the bus shakes it's way towards the restaurant.

Me and Cindy decided for an salad to go before we headed of towards the swim hall, it was almost an 40 minutes walk but we were definitely warmed up as we entered the main entrance. 

Paying and getting our locker keys we headed of to our different changing rooms to change.

I tied my hair in a lose bun, I hate to have it in a tangled mess while swimming. I showered and half dried myself before heading out to the swimming pool.  
I found Cindy waiting by one of the pools. This place was pretty big, there was one big kids pool behind glass doors on the left side, I the far back was a high tower with trampolines.  
2 big pools for swimming/training were in the middle of the building and another big one was covering the right side with a water slide and a opening to a outdoor pool and a few different water thingies to play around with.  
There was a cafeteria on the second floor where you as well got into the waterslide.  
A few Jacuzzis where scattered around and a few doors that lead to different rooms.

"Play or Jacuzzi?" Cindy asked smiling.  
"I thought we were gonna swim?" I question.  
Cindy scoffed "who told you that? Of course were gonna play, why else would we be here!"   
We both laughed before sprinting of into the pool to the right.

We played around and laughed for about an hour before we got a scolding from the lifeguard for playing to ruff and disturbance.  
Cindy stuck her tongue out at the lifeguards back before we swam to the outdoor pool.  
After a while our stomachs starts a growling war so we head to our separate lockers to fetch our salads and heads up to the cafeteria via the pool area.

"So how do you like it at work this far?" Cindy asked chewing on her food.  
"Well apart from those skates it's alright" I wink.  
"Haha, you'll get use to them soon Ax!" Cindy laughed. " to bad otherwise, because they stay on at work no matter what"  
"Your mean!" I huffed and pouted.  
"Nope! I'm awesome!" Cindy laughed trying to do some typical douche pose. It failed rather miserably.

"Weeell, anyhow. How's everything at you apartment? screaming cats and strange notes still?"   
"Yeah, and I think almost everyone is some crazy party animal in my block" I sight, telling her about my oh so not wonderful night.  
"Ah that's suck man" Cindy pated my shoulder as we tossed away our trash, heading down to one of the Jacuzzis.

"So how's everything on your part?" I asked her as we relaxes in the hot water.  
"Quite good, I has this really cute girl I'm talking to at the moment so who knows what will happen and Tudor is as happy as always, well maybe not today as he's at the vet for some monthly checkups" she laughs.  
"Well good for you! Why does he need checkups?" I try to at least sound a bit interested in her cat, not that I really care but he means a lot to her so I try to be that friend who at least can stand her crazy cat lady vibes.  
"He has this problem with his liver and kidneys he got medicine for and now he's getting better and better so if were lucky he'll be completely of medicine soon! And then he can go outdoors and play with friends!" She squeals happily.  
You see, crazy cat lady vibes.  
"Oh, that's good" I say trying to sound happy and interested.  
She starts laughing her as of earning strange looks from everyone, including me.  
"What?" I asks confused.  
That only sets her of more. A few minuets later she's finally stops laughing, partly because of lack of oxygen.  
I raise a bow questionable at her.  
"Don't laugh!!" I cut her of before she starts laughing. "Geeeh, what the hell did you add to your salad and where can I get some?"   
This time we both laughed at my lame joke.  
"What?" I ask the mother who glared at us from the other Jacuzzi. She scoffs and drags her kid away.  
This only get us going again and in no time we laugh at absolute everything.  
"Why *breaths* are we*breaths* laughing?!" I squeeze out between my laughs.  
"Dunno!" Cindy laughs trying to breathe.  
There must have been something strange in our food.

After coming back to our senses we decides for a few laps in the pool so we have some sort of workout done.  
40 minutes later we head of into the locker rooms to finish up before we meets up in the entrance.

When we headed downtown the sky got darker and darker. We hurried down the road hoping not to get caught in the rain.   
About 15-20 minutes from city the sky opened up and in minutes we where soaked to our bones.  
"Great now I'm like a drenched cat" I complained trying to get some of the water out of my shirt as we hide out in on of the bus stops that fortunately had a shelter.  
"Yeah you don't say" Cindy laughed poking her wet top. 

We stood there for another five minutes bit it didn't look like it was gonna hold up anytime soon.  
I sight and retied my wet hair in a ponytail not so much enjoying the feeling of the wet dribbles from it.  
"Wanna head over to my place? I live like 10 minutes from here" Cindy asked after looking at the bus tablet. "Otherwise you'll have to wait 30 minutes"  
"Yeah definitely home to you then, no way I'll wait here that long" I hugged myself starting to get pretty chilled by now.  
"Awesome, let's run my princess! To the Batcave!" Cindy shouted running out in the rain and down the road towards some apartment blocks.  
I quickly hurried after her, no way I'll be stuck out here in the rain.

We hurried inside on of the newly built apartments and I followed her up a flight of stairs to the second floor.  
"Wow, nice place" I whistled looking around the hallways. Definitely not as rundown and shitty as at my place.  
"Yeah they hold quite the standard here. And so does the price but I love my apartment so it will have to do" she winked, unlocking her door with two set of keys. "Double security" she stated at my question gaze.  
"Oh" I nodded entering the apartment as Cindy hold the door and bowed with a smirk. "Welcome my princess"  
"I'm still not a princess!" I scoffed but laughed anyway.

Cindy's apartment had a nice little curved hallway whit three set of doors and then an big open living space in the end.  
In the living room where an other door and an opening to the kitchen as well. "well that's fancy" I said pointing towards the kitchen and it's two entrances.  
Cindy shrugged with a smirk and headed into what I guessed must be the bedroom and emerge with a few of her clothes and two set of towels.  
"You can use the bathroom if you'd like and I think these may fit you, if you survive in my style of cloths?" She laughed handing me the stuff and pointing to the first door in the hallway.   
"Thanks, I think I'll survive" I winked.  
She laughed and headed for the bedroom. "I would have told you not to try anything but I know your as straight as cooked spaghetti!"  
I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed entering the bathroom.

Well the clothes fit, they were just a bit to tight in some places you know.  
But they did look really good otherwise. Dark purple skinny trousers with chains both here and there and some rivets, metal skulls on the the pockets and black lacing on the outside of the legs and an plain black tank top that was almost to short.  
My hair was quite the mess thanks to the towel but otherwise I actually liked what I saw in the mirror.  
I hung my wet cloths on the rack in the bathroom before emerging out to the living room where Cindy was on the phone shouting at someone.  
"...fine, FINE! Geesh we'll be there. Hold your horses before you'll get grey hairs!"   
I gave her a questioned look as I stood there a bit awkwardly.  
"Wow you can really look hot! I would totally jump you if we both where straight!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. Sometimes I really don't get this crazy woman.  
"I'm not a crazy woman! I see what you think" she winked as I laughed.  
"Aaaanyways. Chaoz called, it's totally chaos at the restaurant and she have to head home so I said we would cover for her"   
"I don't have any work clothes? No way I'll be able to work in this" I wined.  
"Well as your boss I say you can work in that" she smirked.  
I scoffed and crossed my arms.  
" aw don't be like that, priincesss" she smirked as my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.  
"Fine but only if you stop with the princess" now it was my time to smirk.  
"Well fine" she scoffed.

We headed out with a pair of umbrellas and hurried down to the bus and onwards to the restaurant with a quick stop at the vet to get her cat.  
Let's say we earned ourselves quite the amount of stares from people as we walked downtown in Gothic clothes, Cindy with her black cat and I holding the biggest of our umbrellas that of course had the Rainbow colours.

We hurried inside the backdoor of the restaurant as Cindy handed me her cat and pointed at her office and fetch me an apron before running of.  
I stared cautiously at her cat before holding him with two hands and hurriedly went over to the office so I could let go of it.  
It stared back at me with its yellow eyes as I backed out of the office before closing and hurrying out to work.   
" Glad the apron covers the front as these pants really wasn't leaving much for imagination and the tank top keep sliding up showing of my stomach." I thought for my self as I went over to the table to take their order.  
"Hello and welcome to 7'th Heaven, my name is Axel, can I get you something while you're looking thru the menu?" I asked with a smile, readying my pen and paper as the girl's were giggling.  
"I'll take a cherry soda" the blond said.  
"Me too" the redheaded one said.  
"Okay, I'll be right back ladies." I smiled and turn to get there drinks "And we would like you as well"   
I turned back with a raised eyebrow as the girls stared at me. There blue eyes shone with determination and a bit of playfulness.  
"Excuse me?" I asked still with a smile.  
"We would like some ice" the red one said with a smirk as the blond elbowed her friend.  
"Sure thing ladies" I smiled, hurrying over to the bar to get there sodas.  
I could feel there eyes on me as I moved. "Watch out for the blond one. Especially with those clothes you got"  
I looked over at Emmeth who smirked as she nodded her head towards the girls before heading back into the kitchen.  
"Uh...Okay?" I thought to myself.  
I scoped up some ice and filled there glass with the soda, glancing over to where they still were staring at me. Okay now I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. I sighed and headed over with a professional smile plastered on my face.  
"Here you go ladies, ready to order?"  
"Yeah" they both smiled at me, inching a bit forward as they played with there hair.  
"Well?" I asked knowing what game they played but that wouldn't work on me.  
The red frowned and glanced at her friend.  
I cleared my throat, letting the smile slip away as o patiently waited.  
"Two burgers with fries" the red sight.  
"Kairi" the blond wined frowning at her friend.  
"Well it looks like he's to stupid to notice us Namine" the Kairi girl stated.  
I bit my tung as I asked if they wanted something more, leaving out the comments that formed in my mined.  
"You with cherry and whipped cream?" The blond, Namine flirted. I sight shaking my head before rushing to the kitchen ignoring her question.

I got Cindy to deliver their food when it was ready as I started to wipe of the empty tables.

They left me alone after I ignore them for about 10 minuter, except for a few glances and I felt reviled when they left smirking and waving my way as I pretended not to see them.

An hour before closing Sora, the flower shop owner came by for a bite of food and as it was slow on things to do so I joined him with a meal of my own.

"...so you're in the 4year? Really? Must be pretty stressful running a shop on your own as well." I stated. "Sora?" I waved my hand in his face as I caught him staring again, probably the third time since I joined him.  
"Ah! Um...yeah, 4year." I could see the blush creeping up his neck and ears. "Um yeah it can be quite stressing. But my brother Roxas helps me sometimes" Sora smiled. "Oh that's right, you said you'll be attending MogleHigh as well? What year?"  
"2year... lets say I've missed a few classes so they found it better for me to redo." I said scratching my neck.  
"Oh, Okay. So your like 19 then? How's your plants?" Sora asked. I felt glad he picked another subject.  
"18, but soon 19" I winked "and my plants bloom and thrives, you have a really high quality on your plants I must say."   
"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Cindy mention you're gonna work here even when you start school?" Sora beamed.  
"Oh she did? Yeah, gotta make a living some how" I smirked.  
We talked for a bit more and I learned that Riku dude constantly drops by Sora's shop and always wants to "keep an eye on things" as of the loan from his father's bank and I also learned that Chaoz and Roxas are the mischiefs of school. Both of them will also attend the second year, and I hope for the love of all good that I don't get classes with them as I want, No need to keep away from all things trouble.  
I also came to turn with that Sora is a really goofy kid even thru he's over 20 and have all this grownup responsibility. 

Cindy shouted at me at some point that I should stop flirting and move my butt over to the cleaning supplies.  
Poor Sora wad red as my hair as he excused himself with him needing to head back home.

"Cindy, stop trying to set me up!" I said sternly, poking her with the spray bottle.  
"What!? I haven't done anything!" Cindy exclaimed with fake innocent.   
"Really now?"  
"I just may have mention that we have awesome food"  
"And it just may have slipped that I'll be working here?" I asked crossing my arms while lifting my eyebrow, giving her an Oh Really look.  
She only smirked and headed of into her office.  
"I wouldn't worry, at worst she's gonna set you up on a blind date" Emmeth laugh exiting the kitchen.  
I just groaned.  
"Well at least you two would look really cute together" Emmeth smirked.  
"Yeah, you would actually" Adam laughed, siding with Emmeth.  
"God, not you to! What is it with you people and planing my love life!" I groaned in frustration hurrying of in to the back to fetch my key's and phone, shouting my goodbyes before heading home before they actually did plane a blind date.

I had a feeling that both me and Sora would be going on at least on date in a near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's Chapter 3 for you all :D
> 
> I think it's a bit shorter then the first two but hopefully you'll survive anyhow ;)  
> A few more characters have made there announcement, Sora and Axel seems to get along pretty well.  
> Who knows, maybe Cindy, Adam & Emmeth get there wish about how Axel's love life should be or rather with whom.
> 
> Who knows where this will go and who they meet on the way there ;)
> 
> Until next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ He has moments when he seems stable, but then so does nitroglycerin ~

Chapter 4 of MogleHigh

 

This was my last week of "freedom" before school starts.  
I groaned as I stretched my arching legs where I sat by the window in one of the little café's in town.  
It was already Wednesday and today the sun was bright and warm, leaving almost every table indoors free.  
I didn't really have any energy to try to squish myself between all the people outdoors. Especially not when I was waiting for Sora.

Yep, I really was waiting for Sora, in a café. And yeah to get all at work to shut up I promised to take a coffee with Sora, But only coffee and to get everyone to shut up about my love life as it recently was the hot topic around work.  
Why the hell it was I had no idea but I guess it was Cindy's fault.

I sight and fixed my hair as a few strain of hair keeps falling out from my messy tail." I really need to fix my hair someday" I thought in frustration as I watch the old clock in the corner turn to 3'o clock.

Like that Sora was on time perfectly as I saw him look around before his bright smile flashed my way and got even brighter as he spotted me by the back windows.  
I smiled and waved. " Hi Sora!"  
"Hi Ax!!" Sora shouted giving me a hug before blushing and taking a seat.  
"You seemed happy today?" I smirked.  
"Yeah, I meet with Jonathan from the bank and I had paid quite a lot for my shop and thanks to that he decided to fix a few things in the building as it wasn't renovated before I bought it even when it should have been. So yeah I'm really happy that I finally get some much needed renovations done!" Sora beamed, bouncing in his seat like a four year old.  
"Wow that's really great. Must be finally great to not have to complain about the sealing in the back?" I laughed, remembering his whining by text yesterday that the sealing almost killing him and what not.  
Sora put his tung out as he scoffed at me. "It did try to kill me"  
I laughed as he pouted childishly.  
"What ever you say Sora" I winked. " so let's order something, I'm hungry"  
Sora agreed and not long after we had our meals and were talking about all sort of random stuff.  
Apparently Sora had heard about my work arranging a karaoke evening on Friday, which I didn't know at all and to my unlucky star I was working that shift. And apparently everyone had to sing at least once.   
"time to smack Cindy around I think"  
"So you're gonna come over?" I asked referring to the karaoke.  
"C-come over?" Sora blushed.  
"Yeah for the karaoke evening?"  
"Oh. Haha, well I...um don't really know? I can't sing" Sora said shyly.  
"Aw come one I don't believe that" I smiled.  
"Nope I really can't sing" Sora laughed.  
"Fine then you have to prove it on Friday" I stated with a smirk.  
"Only if you sing!"   
"Well I have to as I'll be working thanks to Cindy"   
"Then it's a da..Deal!" Sora shouted before turning his full attention to the food.  
I chuckled and wolfed down the last of my food as well.

We decided to spend the rest the day in his shop as he couldn't get a hold of his brother and couldn't afford to have the shop closed.  
I helped arranging a few new flowers and unpacked a few loads of the new shipping as Sora did the inventory.  
It was quite nice and relaxing compared to my line of work.  
"Hey Axel?" I heard Sora shout out front.  
"Yeah?" I shouted back, lifting another package of soil out of his truck.  
"Shit these things are really heavy after a while" I frowned, struggling to stack it by the back wall.  
"Can you help me fix the singe out front?" Sora said shyly as he scratched his neck while entering the storage.  
"Yeah sure, one moment" I smiled whipping the sweat from my forehead.   
I felt Sora's stare as I fetch the last pack of soil. I felt the smirk tug the corner of my lips as I moved slowly, positioning the pack on top of the others.  
I winked at Sora as I stretch and headed up front, leaving Sora fighting his blush that by now covered his neck and face.  
Yeah I know I should stop teasing him but what's the fun in that.

As I wiped of the sign and repositioned it I fixed the flowers by the window as well before heading inside to look after Sora.

I found him in the kitchen space in the backroom.  
"Hey, anything else you need help with while I'm at it?"   
"No, no. You're done more then enough Axel" Sora smiled handing me a glass of cold water. "Thanks"

I gulped it down in one go. "God that was needed" I laughed refilling my glass.  
"Really Axel, I owe you. You helped me a lot" Sora smiled caressing my arm while stepping closer.  
"Um... Sora?"  
"Mmm?"  
Sora let his hand travel to my chest as he took a step closer while I stepped back. By now it was me who was blushing, the innocent look from Sora was nowhere in sigh but rather replaced with determination and playfulness.  
I cleared my troth as I felt my back hit the shelf, a smirk tugged Sora's lips as he stepped closer.

"SORA! I'm here now!" 

And right there the moment was lost and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
I heard Sora groan and a heavy blush spread over his face and neck.  
"Sora!"   
We heard someone shout again.  
Sora cleared his troth as he let his hands leave my chest. I averted my gaze from his.   
"Coming Rox!" Sora shouted heading out front with a last glance at me.

"Fuck" I whispered, running my hand thru my hair. "Cheese pretzels! That was not meant to happen" I groaned in frustration, resting against the shelf. 

"...if you actually answered your phone when I call or text it would be great! Roxas!"   
I straighten myself as a blonde angrily hurried thru the back doors.  
We both freeze when we saw each other.  
"Erm...hi?" I more of asked than stated.  
"What Do you want pretty boy?" The blond snarled angrily.  
"Geesh chill, what crawled up your ass and died.." I mumbled to myself.  
"What? You say something?"   
"Roxas! Stop being a dick for once!" Sora shouted angrily.  
"Why? Pretty boy here means something or what?"  
I sight irritated. "Get the stick out your ass Blondie, I'm Sora's Friend. who is leaving as well." I growl heading towards the exit.  
"Ax, you don't need to leave. Rox is an ass to everyone" Sora pleaded.  
"Nah no worries, Blondie there don't scare me. But I do need to leave or Cindy will have my head on a plate if I'm late for work." I laughed awkwardly as I meet Roxas gaze. He had the whole bad boy aura about him, fancy punk clothes and piercings and all, spiked blond hair and really blue eyes with a hint of black eyeliner. If I would have been my old me I would've made a move.  
He lifted an eyebrow questionably as I let my gaze linger on him a bit longer before leaving.  
"I'll see you around Sora" I waved before escaping to my work.   
"well this was at leased an interesting day" I said to myself.

A quick detour home to change clothes and trying to get Sora and his brother out of my head, which I didn't success with sadly. I almost walked straight over the cat as my head was filled with thoughts of Sora's fascination for me and his to hot for his own good bother, God I need to stop thinking about them!  
"Move your ass cat!" I growled at the cat who was sitting there by my door on his fluffy stupid butt. I poked it with my both until it finally moved with a few hisses my way.  
I really need to fined someone to take that cat way.

Arriving a bit late due the bus I hurried to the backroom to lock my wallet and stuff away, Cindy should consider giving us real lockers for our stuff I noted to my self.

I hurriedly put on my apron and rollerskates and slide my way over to the bar to deliver the waiting orders who was starting to pile up.

You could tell school was dawning as we got more and more students by each passing day.  
Hopefully I would find a few friends as it seemed to be a wide variation of people, all from nerdy otaku's, jock's to Goths and skaters and a few "normal" clothed people.

Wednesday evening hurried by and as the clock struck ten I sight and slouched down on one of the barstools beside Cindy, Chaoz and Emmeth as Adam was groaning by the window table with the mop and rag in hand.  
"Good fudeing God it was extremely busy today" I exclaimed throwing my arms over the bar along with Emmeth as Chaoz and Cindy laughed at us.  
"Fudeing?" Chaoz laughed confused.  
"Well whatever, I'm to tired to even swear properly!" I groan.   
"Aw, lill' Ax tired? Should I blame Sora?" Cindy laughed.  
"Yeah actually" I groaned, still trying to fined an easy way to tell him of.  
I Almost missed the chocked look on Cindy's face as I was replaced with a knowing smirk.  
"Wait! No, nuhu! I'm not tired thanks to that!" I exclaim feeling the blush racing up my neck and cheeks. I groaned.   
"What I mean is that we didn't do anything. Sora almost kissed me but Roxas turned up and I left!"  
"Why did you leave? " Cindy and Emmeth whined.  
I looked at them confused.  
"They made a beat that Sora would kiss you today" Chaoz smirked and turned to the two in question. "Pay up!"  
"Hey! It's not nice to beat on peoples love life" Adam exclaimed, petting my shoulder.  
I was on my way to thank him for being on my side as Chaoz cleared her throat at Adam who by now was smirking.  
"Well at leased I knew they weren't gonna kiss!" Adam shouted snatching the money from Cindy and Emmeth as he hurried out the door.  
"Well there goes my hopes of having someone who won't beat on my love life" I whined.  
"Aw it's not that bad, I got money from it" Chaoz smirked before heading of as well.  
I decided to head home as well but not without a last " you're all evil!"   
I scoffed at them as they laughed.

I decided to walk home and to get a chance to clear my head.  
All the people and students today brought back some memories that I had left buried in the back of my mined.

»"aw come one man! It'll be fun!"  
"Okay okay, fine!"   
I followed my old pal Matt out the back as we skipped school once again.  
"Here ya' go man" Matt smirked handing me a joint as we strolled down the parking lot.  
We came to a stop in front of his car.  
"Wanna have some fun?" He smirked.  
I found myself smirking back as I slide into the passenger seat as the little voice back in my mined screamed at me to listen for once.

Well of course I didn't listen and being stupid as I am, or was maybe is the more accurate therm. I dug around for the flask I knew Matt had under the seat. A there it was! 

A whole vodka later we zoomed down the half empty road singing and smoking without a care in the world or a care for everyone else.  
The car skidded to a halt by the old rundown church and I still can't recoil how, when or why me and Matt ended up half naked while making out on the old podium in front of the upside down Jesus.  
I barely felt the rubble digging into my back as Matt put more force into his touches.

From somewhere I heard someone shout and in a blink I found myself hurled up on my feet as a fist collided with my jaw.  
My head snapped back with so much force as I could litterly see stars and my body slumped down over the Jesus statue.  
I winced as I felt yet another hit before hard lips pressed them self onto mine, claiming mine.  
I groaned at there harshness.  
"You're my bitch! Never fucking forget that!" I heard Him growl before he slapped me hard before leaving.  
I let out a ragged breath as I stared down at the unconscious Matt.  
I found myself another joint as I slowly made my way outside knowing He would be waiting for me.«

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to suppress the memories flooding my mined.  
"God fucking dammit!" I shouted scaring a few people by the parking lot.  
I just growl at their stare, hurrying along towards my apartment. 

I could feel the anger now raise instead of the hurt. I growl at the dog who yet again was pissing on the floor but at least the screaming hairball was gone.

I wrenched my door open and slammed it shut as I felt the rage for my ex well up yet again.  
" there's approximately 1,019,000 words in the English language but sadly non of em' can describe how fucking much I want to highfive you in the face with a chair!" I growl aloud, shrugging of my cloths as I stepped into my bathroom for a long hot shower.

I calmed down a bit as the warm water washed away the tensions and stress of today.  
I cleaned myself over and over until I couldn't feel the memories of him touching me.

As the water were turning cold I finally stepped out and dried myself of and a quick turn with the hairdryer and a brush of my teeth I crawled into bed and drifted of into a restless slumber.

I awoke when his fist collided with the wall behind me as the other hand held the broken bottle against my troth.  
I shrouded as I tried to shake the memories away, for once it worked. Suddenly my alarm went of scaring me half to death as I fell out of bed. I laughed at myself as I got my sorry naked ass of the floor and made my usual work-morning routine, bathroom - find clothes - an destressing cigarette - breakfast and like a clock that stupid furball started yowling and meowing outside my window.  
I filled my bowel with water as I went over to the window, and to my luck he was in the right place. The water hit it's target and the now drenched cat scurried away.  
Yeah yeah, I'm so evil, that poor kitty bohoo, well bite me.

Sadly the calm didn't last long as the kids in the house started to scream and the block slowly came to life.  
"Well can for once take the long way to work..." I mumbled to myself as I fetch my stuff and headed out.

There where a few clouds scattered across the sky and the warm autumn air was almost to hot. I was halfway thru the park on the north part of town when I started to regret my decision.  
It was approximately 20 minutes before I got close to work and I'm sure by then I would be just a warm wet puddle on the street.

I cursed myself for thinking of walking, well at least I get some exercise done.  
"Hey! Axel!"  
I jumped a little as the bike skidded to a halt next to me.  
"Gees Sora you scared m..Ooofe!" I got tackled by something big and fluffy.  
"Ah! Simba No, Down boy!" Sora scold the big dog as he tried to pry him of me. "I'm so sorry Ax! He usually don't jump people he don't know!"   
"Don't worry, I was just a bit surprised and who could say no to a kiss from this cutie" I cooed as I scratched Simba's ears. I lifted a questioned eyebrow as I looked at Sora who was blushing heavily.  
"I...um..Ax?"  
"Yeah?"  
"..." I waited for him to spill what's on his mind.  
Sora blushed heavily as he blurted out "Doyoudateme?"   
I laughed "What? One more time but slower Sora"   
"Do you like dogs?"  
I knew he didn't say that but I let it go.  
"Nope"  
"Oh.."   
"I love big dogs" I winked, still petting Simba.  
"Oh! Okay, me to" Sora beamed.  
"Well yeah I would have guessed as you have a big one"  
"Ah no, he's not mine."  
"Oh so you like to steal bog dogs then?" I joked, laughing hard as Sora looked something between confused and disbelieved.   
"No no! I'm only taking him on morning walks!"  
"I was joking Sora" I laughed hard "no need to worry that pretty little head of yours"   
Sora looked everywhere except me while petting Simba.  
I cleared my troth as I stood up and brushed the dirt of. "Well, I..need to get to work"  
"Oh yeah of course! Um Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"See you Friday?"  
At first I was confused until it hit me that it was karaoke evening tomorrow. "Yeah sure"   
"Okay!" Sora beamed and I couldn't anything else then smile as he looked like a happy kid at Christmas.  
"Well see ya' "

I hurried of to work with a last pet for Simba and a wave towards Sora.

Arriving at work I quickly put on the rest of my work cloths and had a quick chat with Charlen who was our new waiter as well.  
Soon people started to drop by for breakfast and coffees, and I for once didn't need any help at all with the espresso machine and can proudly declare that i got every order right, so yay golden star for me.

Morning went by pretty fast and well, the crazy twin girls dropped by but only the redhead flirted so that was manageable and Sora came by for a coffee but hurried away when the bank dude (Riku was his name if I remember correctly) strolled in and took the seat beside him.  
He looked a little hurt when Sora left but soon he was consumed with his phone.  
At one point I toughed I saw my ex and to be on the safe side I switched with Adam and took the inventory until lunch.

As usual lunch was hectic and by now I started to recognize a few faces and I could separate the regular from the new.

After rush hours Cindy emerged from her office and declared that she finally had manage to fix paperwork for a remodeling of the spare backroom to a locker room.  
Chaoz, Emmeth and I had our lunch together as we talked about tomorrow night.  
Apparently it was like turning the restaurant into a "lame" nightclub, Chaoz words not mine.

I almost choked on the last of my food when I saw who entered the restaurant. Emmeth looked at me strangely before she turned around as Chaoz hurried over to great Roxas.

"Oh my, I see"  
I looked back at Emmeth confused as she smirked at me.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing really. It just hit me that someone prefers the badboy instead of the innocent"   
I felt myself blush and before I could say something Chaoz came back with a Roxas. "Who's innocent?"  
"Axel/no-one" both Emmeth and I said at the same time.  
They both stared at us confused but at least Rox wasn't looking as pissed as before and that got my stomach a little fluttery.   
"Right? Lets move Chaoz, Xigbar is waiting for us. And I wouldn't wanna catch anny nerd vibes"   
I would have made a sassy comeback but as that name left Rox lips I felt like my whole body froze. A sickening taste lingered in the back of my throat as I shakily excused myself and hurried of to the bathroom.

In safety behind the locked door I took a deep breath and splashed my face with cold water.  
My pale reflection stared back at me, no way was I prepared to hear His name and I felt a tug in my heart as I thought about Rox and Him.  
My swirling thoughts where interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Emmeth's voice.   
"Axel? Are you okay?"  
I took a deep breath and pulled myself together.  
"Yeah, yeah. No worries" I put on a fake smile as I unlocked the bathroom door and hurried out to continue work and gave my brain something to occupied itself with.

For the rest of my shift I tried to have my hands full and ignored Emmeth and almost everyone else as good as I could.  
I knew they all sensed that somethings was wrong and at one time when Cindy and I where awaiting the next meal for delivery I knew she guessed what had happened as she only asked "Him?" And then dropped it as I nodded and hurried away to great the new arrivals.

The time was turning 6 o'clock and my shift ended. I said my goodbyes and actually felt better as I decided to take a walk down towards the town center.  
I took a detour to the food market that was spread out by the streets and found a few useful things and some favorite snacks that you hardly could get your hands on otherwise.  
Almost an hour later and a lighter wallet I got the last stuff from the store and decided for sushi as I felt to lazy too cook tonight.

I slide into my booth as I waited for my order while sipping on my miso soup.  
There was a few people scattered around the room, mostly adults but a few teenagers as well. Particularly one caught my eye, he had a blond Mohawk and blue eyes. An ocean tattoo covered his right arm and a black leather coat was dropped over some sort of guitar case and he was smiling and laughing while gesticulating wildly as the blond girl was laughing at something he said. 

My speculation where interrupted by the waiter with my food and soon the food was everything I paid attention to. God, that was some tasty sushi I must say. As I finished up I ordered some shrimp crisp to go and took the short road home. I've decided that as long as it wasn't to bad of weather I would force myself to walk instead of being lazy and taking the bus.

It took a few minutes longer before I could get into my apartment as some idiot in my house was fighting with the cops and some drunk dude was sleeping in the stairs.  
But at least the cat was nowhere to be seen. Hey, that's something at least.

Putting everything away and a quick shower I was ready for bed. And hopefully I would get some sleep with the music and shouting outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapters finished for y'all :D
> 
> Firsts I planed to have Friday as well in this chapter but as usual thing's don't go as planed ;)  
> So next up while be Friday, karaoke and a bit more about out dear Axel will probably reveal itself.
> 
> I wonder what people he will meet and what song Cindy's gonna make him sing. Haha, That poor boy ;)
> 
> Oh, right! A little silverett will make an appearance and have a little more screen time if all goes as planed for or little Axel ;D
> 
> Until next time my dears!


	5. MogleHigh - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ If you spent your life concentrating on what everyone else thought of you, would you forget who you really were? What if the face you showed the world turned out to be a mask... with nothing beneath it? ~

Chapter 5 of MogleHigh

Friday morning was unusually quiet as I stretched and crawled out of bed.  
No screaming neighbors, no cat and no music. It's strange how fast you settle in with all the noises, now I don't say I like it or miss it but you do feel strange when it's this quiet.  
Must have been thanks to the cops as the where running back and fort here half of the night.

Savouring this rare occasion I took a quick shower then made a simple breakfast and went over to one of my bookcases.  
"Hmm what should I read today" I mumbled to myself as I let my finger trail along the row of books.  
After a few minutes of indecisiveness I settled for The Boy Called It, I love this self biography event thru it was extremely horrific and sad.   

Almost two hours later and an almost finished book I could here shouting from the neighbors and someone slamming a door.  
I tried to settle in again but couldn't really get comfy so after a few tries I gave up completely and slide in the bookmark before returning the book to it's friends.   
And like that there was rapid knocking on my door, again, I headed over to open when I looked down and remembered that I was still butt naked since the shower.  
"One moment!" I shouted and hurried to fined some clothes. A feeling of Deja'vu came over me as I was pretty sure this happened not to long ago.

I opened the door to reveal the same man like last time and with a snarl he tossed the grey cat into my apartment before shouting straight to my face but with a heavy slure and a strong breath of alcohol that was almost making me gag. I was pretty chocked and stared as the man cursed and stumbled across the hall and started to vomit.   
Feeling grossed out I closed and looked my door, remembering that I had that awful cat somewhere in my apartment.

The next two hours was spent cursing and chasing the cat around, how the hell where those bloody furballs so fast and slippery.  
Finally manage to corner it I ready my blanket as I cursed the cat.  
I was probably only centimeters from catching it as it slipped from me again. "For foke sake cat! GET BACK HERE! I don't have time for this!" I growled chasing it again. To my luck I got it into the bathroom and looked the door. "Fine stay in there, I need to get to work"   
I cursed and growl and cursed some more as I finished up and tidy up a bit as half my stuff was literally everywhere thanks to the fucker in the bathroom. "God I HATE cats!" I shouted aloud getting my work clothes on and put my hair up in a messy tail as no way in hell I was gonna try to fix it as the cat had my bathroom barricaded.  
Feeling both angry and lazy I decided for the bus to work even thru it was nice and warm outside.  
Hmm, maybe I can get Cindy to help me with that stupid cat, she has one already so she must know somethings that's gonna help me out, or better she can take it whit her.  
Yeah that sounds like a plan!

I arrived at lunchtime and as usual it was hectic and I had no time to chat with Cindy, or anyone else for that matter as we all worked our asses of.  
At the end of lunch I heard someone shout my name from one of the window tables, I hurried there without really looking who it was.  
"Yes, can I ge.." I looked up as I came face to face with the Twin and Him along with some big dude with dreads.  
It must have been a couple of minutes as I stared and felt a shill travel up my spine.  
That bastard was smirking, knowing weary well how much this pained me.  
Taking a shaky breath I tried a fake smile as I asked them again. "What can I get you?"   
"You know that already" the red twin flirted giving me an hard time not to gag.  
" Hey babe, what a nice surprise to see ya' here." He smirked as His eyes hold that cold stare that ranked my body up and down. I gripped my writing pad harder to prevent my hands from shaking as I tried my best to not look at Him.  
"Please order something or I'll leave as I have work to do." I stated glaring at my pen as I felt like stabbing the living shit out of him.  
"Aw babe, come one I've missed ya."  
I almost growled trying even harder not to do anything stupid as the rest of them looked really amused.  
"Xigbar. I am not in the mod for your games" I stated coldly.  
"Hey guys!" Someone shouted interrupting us.  
"Bae! You made it" the blond twin smiled so sweetly that it was flashing Fake long way.   
Looking over at the guy I saw that it was the same one I saw last night at the sushi restaurant.  
"Oh Hi! I'm Demyx and I'd like a Xl cheeseburger with sweetfries and an ice tea!" The Demyx  guy squealed as he was hugging Namine. "What are you guy's having?"  
Thank God for that kid I though happily as the rest of them finally ordered as well.  
"Coming right up" I said trying to smile at Demyx at least.  
"Oh and Ax babe, 3 beers as well. You know how I like em' " Xigbar smirked as he watch me hurry away with there orders while trying to ignore there whispers and looks my way.

Feeling sick to my stomach I delivered the order as well as Xigbars beers, sadly to say I did remember how he liked his beers, lukewarm with a slice if lemon and lime.  
I tried my best to ignore everyone especially Xigbar.  
As I was hurrying away I saw that he handed one of the beers to the guy with dreads and I'm pretty sure he's not 18 so I reluctantly headed towards there table again.  
"Um excuse me? I need to see your ID if you're gonna drink that."  
The guy smirked at me as he lifted the beer to his lips earning a cold glare from me.  
"Relax love, the lads with me" Xig smirked. " or maybe you'd like to question me out back?" His smile grew even wider as he very well knew that wasn't happening.  
I tried to hold my my cold gaze as I crossed my arms.  
"ID or leave" I stated to the guy.  
"Now now Love, no need to be mean to Luxord here.."  
"I'm Not your Love or babe for that matter. Get that thru your thick skull!" I hissed angrily, feeling feed up with him and I don't know where it came from but for once I felt like I could stand my ground.  
Before I did something stupid I heard Cindy shout. "Axel I need you over here!"   
"Coming!"  
One last glare to Xig and Xaldin I turned and hurried towards Cindy, I could feel the hateful glare from Xigbar as I helped Cindy with whatever she needed help with.  
I got Cindy to handle everything else that had with Xig and his friends to do as I cowardly fix with everything on the other side of the restaurant.

An hour later they finally left and I for once felt like I could breath. Sure I could feel Xigbar's glares and I had that sickening feeling like I knew this wasn't the last time he'd be around.  
"Ax? That was Him right?" Cindy's worried voice cut my thoughts short as she headed over to where I was cleaning a few empty tables.  
"Yeah...don't worry Cindy. I'm not going back there, ever!"   
"Good, because otherwise I would personally kidnap you and look you up in my dungeon! And feed you with sugar cubes" She smirked. I gotta hand it to her, she and that strange mind of hers could always make you smile no matter what strange stuff she spurted.  
"Ha! I maid you smile!"   
"Yeah who wouldn't when you're around" I laughed. "Oh right! I meant to ask you to help me with a thing. And only you can help me" I smirked trying to lure her in to help me with that Thing that has my bathroom barricaded. Yes I know I locked it in there but it's still it's own fault!  
"Who should I murder and how would you like me to hid the body? Any preferences about the kill?"  
I stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she sad it all with a straight face.  
"Eeh, no"  
"Aw, come on! I'm an expert! I have even watch every CSI and crime movie there is! I also know a few Satanists" She exclaimed with a pout.  
"Um yeah? But no I actually have a devil in my bathroom and I need you to help me catch it and take it away" I laughed a bit awkwardly.  
"A devil? I guess that's your word for cat?" She smirked.  
"You know me to well" I smirked while heading over to the bar to wipe It clean as well.  
"Yeep, like you're little puppy love for a blond one" she smirked even wider as she saw the blush creep it's way over my neck and face. "Aaaand..."  
"And what?" I asked, not likening the mischievous smirk she held.  
"And.. I know you're gonna love to sing tonight as I get to choose the songs!"   
She hurried away with an evil laughter and the fluffy purple skirt she wore swayed mockingly at me along with the chains. I knew then that she for sure must be evil.

*Time skip*

Nope scratch that I said before.  
Cindy is a pure evil devil without any conches at all. Even more evil than cats!  
The restaurant was packed with people of all ages. Some half drunk but most sober for now.  
We had spent almost an hour preparing for the karaoke evening and now we had a big scene with karaoke beside the bar and a smaller set straight across the restaurant.  
And of course she had to put me on the big scene, with fucking Barbie songs and some strange song about sexy vampires! (A/N- it's the video up top ;) poor Ax but I had to!)

So after a few agonizing and shameful songs I finally was allowed back to work.   
As I almost hid behind the bar as Sora came over laughing.  
"Don't!" I whine, drinking my water.  
"Aw come one Ax, it wasn't that bad. At least you have a good voice" He smiled griping my hand.  
"Yeah at least compared to you, and who the hell sings twinkle twinkle little star on karaoke?" I laughed while discreetly escaping his grip.  
"Well you made me prov I can't sing and that's the only song I could came up with, that or Let it go" Sora smirked.   
Sora's smirking and flirting doesn't feel right, he looks to innocent for that.  
Before any of us could say anymore the Riku lad strolled over and slid his empty glass along with the one Sora had over to me.  
"Fill em' up" Riku smirked, leaning back a little whit his arm resting on the bar.  
"I'm fully capable of buying my own drinks" Sora stated irritated as he turned around and left earning a tired sight from Riku.  
"Um..you still want your drinks?"  
"Yes" was the only replay I got before he had drowned both of the liquors.  
"Getting drunk wont get him to come around" I stated as Cindy shouted for me by the karaoke stage again.  
I felt his angry stare drilling holes in my back as I left him there in his little misery.

"Here you go people! Ax will now sing one of his own songs!" Cindy exclaimed as a sheer spread thru the restaurant.  
I groaned on frustration as Cindy pushed me on stage, starting a soft but sad melody in the background.

"Come one, let's play, in our park of darkness.  
The place where our land is of sorrow and pain.  
Let me remained you  
Those lost and forgotten  
Those non livid and laughing  
Those dark and greedy  
Those you fear but forgotten   
Let me, oh yes, let me remain you

Oh the joy of your memories, deep down, swirling around waiting for my claws

Oozing, crawling, clawing, digging Deeper, harder and stronger

Oh let's see my love, you'll see

Let me, oh yes, let me 

I will take you away to my own little garden.  
Where there is no lies or laughter.  
Only disaster and disparity.

Oh yes, let me, let me play, let me play for you my love.  
My passion of lies and deception.

Oh yes, you'll see  
Just let me play you...."

Applause erupted and I can actually say I missed this, I really miss my old band and those late night gigs. After a few more songs I excused myself as I needed a much needed drink as my throat felt like the Sahara.  
"You got talent kid"  
I turned around only to meet a not so sober and composed Riku almost clinging to the bar.  
"Thanks..but I'm not a kid" I scoffed.  
"Well younger thn mee" Riku giggled drunkenly.  
"At least I'm not the drunk lad who's hugging the bar" I smirked, gulping down the last of my water before serving some of the awaiting customers.

"Well I...uuh.." I looked over at Riku who was staring at someone by the entrance, completely forgetting he was about to say something.

"You really like him I guess?" I state with a smirk glancing over at Sora who's getting ready to leave.  
"

Shsss, don't tell him!" Riku exclaim earning a few confused stares from the people around. "I like hiiim" he then whines looking like a sad kicked puppy before he starts to slide down from the bar as he, I guess, tries to look at Sora as he leaves.  
"Okay come on, let's get you to this booth over here!" I halfway drags the sulking lad as he blabbers on about his love for Sora and what not.   
After two glass of water and a sandwich he's sobered up a bit as he now sits there awkwardly while I try not to laugh at his confession.  
"Oh God, shot me!"   
"Naa I don't think he'll do that" I laugh while he looks even more crushed.   
"But you know what?" I smirked.  
Riku glares up at me as he drinks the rest of the water "What?"   
"If you'd like I can try to help you out with Sora?" This is perfect way to get him of my back if I can match them up instead. I'm sure Cindy would love to help as well.  
"Really!? Oh God yes!"  
"More like oh Axel Yes! And get your butt over to the karaoke, they're waiting for there new idol!" Cindy and Adam shouts as they hand over the microphones to the next in line.  
I groan and curs Cindy for making me both work and sing.  
"If you'd like, we can sing a duet?"   
"You sing?" I ask Riku confused.  
"Not as good as you and no high notes" he smirks as he heads over to the machine.  
Well why not, I can try to have fun at least.

A few songs and chats later my shift ends and I for once stay to take a drink with Riku and Emmeth as Cindy and Adam still worked.  
It turns out that Riku is actually an pretty alright lad, sure he's a little tightened up and bossy when he Sobers up a bit but overall he's actually nice and funny.  
He as well as I have music as an interest and Emmeth had and old base that she would love to dust of once in a while.  
So after a few round of drinks and exchange of numbers and promises of getting together to play and as well a plan for the “Capture Sora's Heart” for Riku we say or goodbyes as most of the people starts to head home.

I try my best to go straight but it seems that the road keeps moving and tries to trip me. After almost tripping for the fifth time I finally make it to the bus station and to my luck it's only five minutes until my bus arrives.

Arriving at my stop I've sobered up quite the bit and the ground don't try to hug me anymore and with a drunk giggle I make it up the stairs and get my door unlocked. Okay maybe I'm not that sober but anyway !  
It feels like there's something I forgotten but I'm to tired to even care as I stumbled into the bathroom, not bother to close the bathroom door as I take a shower and brush my teeth before stumbling to bed, snuggling into the warm covers that vibrates softly.... wait... covers...shou..ldn't vi..br.ate...   
I feel into a deep slumber as I dream of giant fluffy volcanoes and dears who plays violins with strange creatures.

I awoke to something warm and fluffy pawing my face.  
I groaned and rolled over as my head was still hammering a bit but not to aggressively thankfully.  
Something soft was now pawing my back and played with my tussled hair.  
Wait a minute, there shouldn't be anything in my bed?  
My headache and sleepiness was long forgotten and replaced with a chilling feeling as I slowly turned around and came face to face with those murderous yellow eyes who was studying my every move.  
I leaped, well almost fell out of bed with a scream, a very manly scream. Okay we can pretended it was manly at least?

I stared at the furball who was stretching and rolling around on my bed, looking all happy and evil with it's grayish little paws taring at my bedsheets.  
"Hey what the hell!?" I shouted at it as it paid me no mined.  
I stared at my phone which was all the way on the other side of my bed.  
I slowly took careful steps around the bed while keeping an eye at the cat. When I got my phone I hurried out and hid in the bathroom with the door locked.

A few rings got thru before there was a click and a sleepy voice answered.  
"Whaaat??Asshole it's 7 in the morning?"  
"Um, can you help me please? "  
"What?"  
"Please!? Don't hang up!"  
I heard some rustling and groans before I heard her voice again.  
"What is it Ax? What's happened?"  
"Um I'm hiding out in my bathroom and..." right then it hit me how stupid this most seem and I'm sure Cindy would laugh at this but I couldn't really help it as I was actually scared as hell of cat's and now I had one barricading my apartment and I was no way so angry that I would have the courage to face it.  
"Axel!?"  
"Uh! Sorry! Um, theresacathere?" I whispered the last bit as I felt myself blush in shame.  
"Whut?"  
"There's a cat here and I'm hiding in the bathroom.... Please help me?" I sight only waiting for her laughs.  
"Aw Ax" there was a small laugh. "Okay. Okay I'll come get you, I'm after all your knight in shining armour" I could hear her smirk thru the phone knowing very well that she waited for me to say it.  
"Yes you're my knight who will saw my day" I mumbled.  
"HA I know it! Sorry love!"  
"Hu? What?"  
"No not you Ax, even thru you're my princess I got my real one here in bed" I could here a voice and laughs from Cindy's end of the phone.  
"I'll be there in 15 minutes, and please put some clothes on before I get there"  
I looked down and saw that I indeed was naked. " yeah I'll see ya! And Cindy thanks and sorry for interrupting"   
"No worries my little Princess, we where only sleeping when you called and woke us, bye bye"   
I decided to clean up the bathroom and then a shower and hoped it would help ease off the blush and some of the shame.  
I found my robe and tied it properly in time to hear Cindy unlock my front door and shout for me.  
"I'm in here!" I said and unlocked the door, carefully stepping out while keeping an eye out for the cat.  
"The cat's is there, by the TV" Cindy smirked and pointed at the living room trying to hid her laughs.  
"Please don't laugh at me" I whined, hurrying into my closet for something else to wear.  
"So what did this little fluff do and why do you have it in your apartment to begin with as I know you're afraid of cat's?"  
Cindy asked as I carefully walked into the living room only to fined Cindy whit the cat all snuggling up in her arms. I only stared in disbelief at them both.

I sight and sat down in the far end of my sofa, waryingly eyeing the cat.  
I retooled her about the drunk neighbour who tossed the cat in here  and about the other time as well and how I tried to get it and the locked it away and how I forgot it and how I was to drunk last night to remember it and how it almost killed me this morning.  
When I finished Cindy was laughing so hard she and the cat almost fell of the sofa.  
"Oh God. *laughs* aw, you poor thing. He had you all locked up in there all day?" I stared in disbelief as she swoon over the cat.  
"Hey it's me you where gonna side with?" I mumbled.  
"Aw Ax, but this little one is so cute" she cooed on while snuggling with the grey devil itself.  
"Sooo, anyway. Can you get it away from here? It's homeless" I said before she asked.  
"You sure you don't want him?" She smirked holding the cat my way earning a shriek from me as I hurried over to the kitchen.  
"Okay, okay. I'll take him home with me If you feed me and I get to call you princess again"   
She had that evil smirk tugging her lips but she knew I would agree as there was no way in hell I would keep it around here.  
I reluctantly agreed while starting breakfast for us both and she forced me to give the cat some meat as well.

But at least I got it away and I knew Cindy would be happy and I was even happier as I was free from it claws.  
I could hear Cindy talking and cooing over the cat all the way out the front door.  
Finally free I settled down in front of the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter finished for you :)
> 
> As promised Riku got a little more screen time and he even made friends ;)
> 
> We got some more fragments about Axel and his Ex Xigbar.
> 
> Overall this chapter felt like it's an quite funny and filed with lot's of humor.
> 
> The song that Ax sings is actually one that I wrote from one of my short storys :-P
> 
> Until next time my dears! Stay safe!


	6. MogleHigh - Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of MogleHigh

S P.O.V  
Wednesday - Café & meeting Ax

I was fixing with the much needed paperwork at my shop but I couldn't really concentrate.  
I sight heavily as I let my head rest on top of the desk. I let another sight escape while I stared at my phone as it lay there mocking me, knowing I was waiting for it to light up with a message. Not any message either, a message from Axel with the place for our coffee date, okay well it wasn't like a date date, but a guy can dream can't he?  
I groaned as I reprimanded myself for daydreaming again.  
"No Sora, behave! You need to get this done!" I told myself over and over.  
"Your still with the head of yours in the clouds?" I jolted up and clutch my heart in surprise and chock.  
"Gheese Marl! Don't kill me! It's enough with the sealing that tried to kill me yesterday!"  
Marluxia, my much needed part-time helper laughed as he strolled over to where my papers now was scattered on the floor. Today his pink long hair was braided with a few flowers in it. That guy screamed gay long way and I remembered the first time he was here, almost everyone, including me, had a hard time deciding on if he was a she or not. Feminine built, skinny but tall, like model tall with that extremely long pink hair that always seemed to flow behind him no matter what and soft voice. He had this delicate aura about him but he had a temper you didn't want to mess with. That dude was scary as hell when he gets angry. 

"Hey Sora!?"  
"Hu!?"  
"You spaced out again" Marl smirked  
I huffed and rearrange the papers accordingly as Marl handed me the last once.  
"So let me guess" he tappet his lips with one of his painted nails while staring at me. "I would guess you either have boys trouble or Roxas is being a dick again?"  
I felt a blush sneak it's way onto my face as I tried in vain to get it to cool off "Both?" I more of asked weakly.  
"Oh do tell, Marluxia is always here for your talks"  
"More like there for boy talk and juicy gossip" I laughed as he faked a hurt look while falling back in the chair dramatically. "Oh the hurt!"  
That set us both of in a fit o laughs.

After some much needed air I put my papers away as I most definitely wouldn't finish them now and I knew Marl would want to know more.

So I tolled him about Axel, how he was Cindy's really hot friend that apparently had moved here for school and work, how he was both Single and Gay. How we first meet in my store and how I got that information from Cindy that day and how he knew his way around with the flowers as well and so on and so on.  
"And on top of that he asked me out for coffee today so now I waiting for him to let me know where and when to meet up!" I squealed happily.  
" Oh my. I see, I see. So you got the hots for a redhead?" Marluxia laughed while helping me arrange the last of the pots in the back.  
"Yeah..Oh good what if he hates me or.. or..." I freaked out a bit, but what if he really didn't want to get to know me or like he got to know me and would end up hating me.  
"Sora, don't worry so much you doofe. No one could ever hate you, you're to cute and cuddly for that. And way to innocent looking"  
"But what if"  
"No buts or ifs! Well Axel's butt is okay but no other buts."  
"Marluxia!!"  
"What? I'm sure you'd love hismhmhs?!" I covered his mouth with my hands before he could say anything more.  
"Behave!" I stated firmly before removing my hands.  
"I always behave~ he winked before skipping of to great one of the costumers.

Before lunch time my phone vibrated and told me I finally had gotten my long awaited message.  
»Axel  
Hi! Sorry for the late answer, got caught up in the laundry! Let's say 3 o'clock sharp at that little old café by the town square?  
»Sora  
No worries, had tones of paperwork to fix. You mean Lejs Café? Yeah that works perfect!  
»Axel  
Purfekt! See ya there! ;)  
»Sora  
See you there then! <3  
»Axel  
:-P

The rest of the lunch I was a mess of nerves and couldn't wait to meet Ax again and on top of that I had a meeting with the bank.

I got Marl to stay for an hour longer as I couldn't get a hold of my brother and didn't want to close the shop for more than an hour at top.  
I hurried home with half an hour to spare as I change and freshened up a bit before hurrying of to meet Ax, hopefully I wouldn't be late.

3 sharp I entered the busy little café, the warm autumn air was almost to hot as it was no winds at all. I looked around trying to spot Ax somewhere inside as I couldn't fined him outside.  
" Hi Sora!" I heard him shout from the table by the windows.  
"Hi Ax!!" I shouted back happily while hugging him before I registered what I did and blushed before taking a seat.  
"You seemed happy today?" He smirked. Good his smirk got my heart racing.  
"Yeah, I meet with Jonathan from the bank and I had paid quite a lot for my shop and thanks to that he decided to fix a few things in the building as it wasn't renovated before I bought it even when it should have been. So yeah I'm really happy that I finally get some much needed renovations done!" I beamed, bouncing in my seat.  
"Wow that's really great. Must finally be great not to have to complain about the sealing in the back?" He laughed, probably remembering my whining by text yesterday that the sealing was killing me and how I needed renovations.  
I stuck my tung out at him. "It did try to kill me"  
He laughed as i pouted. Yes I know childish but what ever!  
"What ever you say Sora" he laughed and winked. " so let's order something, I'm hungry"

I agreed along with my stomach who was growling at me and not long after we had our meals.  
We where talking about all sort of random stuff and laughed at some bad jokes they where talking about on the radio.  
I suddenly remembered that I had heard about Axel's work arranging a karaoke evening on Friday, so I asked him about that but it turned out he hadn't got a clue about it.  
"So you're gonna come over?" He asked.  
"C-come over?" I asked while blushed. Oh god I spaced out again! Dose he want me to come home with him? My mind was running wild again.  
"Yeah for the karaoke evening?"  
"Oh. Haha, well I...um don't really know? I can't sing" I said shyly and scratched my neck, feeling a bit awkward.  
"Aw come one I don't believe that" he smiled.  
"Nope I really can't sing" I laughed.  
"Fine then you have to prove it on Friday" He stated with a smirk.  
"Only if you sing!"  
"Well I have to as I'll be working thanks to Cindy"  
"Then it's a da..Deal!" I shouted, almost slipping up and saying date.  
Feeling a bit shameful I turned my full attention to the food as Axle was laughing lowly and wolfed down the rest of his food as well.

We decided to head of to my shop as Marl called and told me he had finished up and needed to leave.

Ax was really kind and helpful as he helped out with the heavy lifting and sorting the upper shelves that I had problems to reach even with the ladder. And on top of that having a fear of heights doesn't help either.

I couldn't help but stare as Ax lifted the heavy pack of soil and I swear to god he has to stop looking so darn good while doing it. I'm almost sure he moves slow just to steal my attention. 

"God! put a leach on your thoughts Sora!" I mentally cursed myself.  
Oh right I almost forgot!  
"Hey Axel can you help me with the sign out front? It's a bit far up for me" I blushed, okay well maybe that was only half true but I loved to look at him working.  
"Sure thing, I'll just put away this last package" he smirked as he saw me stare.  
By now my mined was running wild and as he stretched and winked at me I could feel the blush coat my neck and face, I'm positive I'm as red as his hair.

I decided to pour us something to drink as it was still warm outside which made it even hotter inside.

As he came back in I handed him the glass of water.  
I watch Axel gulp down his water in one go, saying something about really needing it or something. Let's just say I wasn't paying attention.

"Need any more help?" He asked while drowning his second glass.  
"Really Axel, I owe you. You helped me a lot" I smiled caressing his arm while stepping closer.  
"Um... Sora?"  
"Mmm?" I decided to take a leap of fate and reminded Roxas words of encouragement a while back about fate sometimes needed a push forward for the gears to set in motion.

I let my hand travel to his chest as he stepped back while I took steps closer. By now it was Axel who was blushing madly and I could feel a taste of triumph and I'm sure it showed on my face as Axel's blush grew darker and his eyes winded when his back hit the shelf, a smirk formed on my lips as I stepped closer. Feelings of warmth spread thru me as I felt Ax's heart speed up.

"SORA! I'm here now!"  
And right there the moment was lost as my oh so lovely brother decided to show up. I groaned in frustration and irritation. Why couldn't he actually look at his messages I leave him for once!

I cleared my troth as my hands slowly left his chest. I averted my gaze from his.  
"SORA!" Roxas shouted again.  
"Coming Rox!" I shouted heading out front with a last glance at Axel.

"Rox, what are you doing here? if you actually answered your phone when I call or text it would be great!"  
"Well it died and I was to lazy to walk home so I went here. Don't flatter yourself thinking I went here for your sake" He spat angrily heading for the back door.  
"I even sent you a text that you didn't need to come here. Roxas!"  
Roxas angrily hurried thru the back doors and I could only assume poor Ax would get a piece of my brothers mined as well. 

"What Do you want pretty boy?"  
"~Geesh chill, what crawled up your ass and died.."  
"What? You say something?"  
"Roxas! Stop being a dick for once!" I shouted angrily trying to get my brother off his targeting. I swear he's like a cage animal sometimes, striking everything he gets his paws on.  
"Why? Pretty boy here means something or what?"  
I sight irritated as well did Axel.  
"Get the stick out your ass Blondie, I'm Sora's Friend. who is leaving by the way." I heard Ax growl heading towards the exit. At least under that nerdy look he has some balls, that I give him but the I'm his friend part stung a bit.  
"Ax, you don't need to leave. Rox is an ass to everyone" I pleaded, glaring daggers at Rox.  
"Nah no worries, Blondie there don't scare me. But I do need to leave or Cindy will have my head on a plate if I'm late for work." He laughed awkwardly as he meet Roxas gaze.  
I saw him lifted an eyebrow questionably as Axel's gaze linger on him a bit longer before leaving. I thought i saw something in his green eyes but it disappeared to quick for me to really notice.  
"I'll see you around Sora" He waved before heading out.

"Since when did you fuck around with nerds?" Roxas laughed giving me one of his oh so familiar cold aggressive stares.  
"Roxas please? Why the hell do you have to be such an ass to everyone and everything!?"  
He's only reply was an mocking laugh as he snatched the charger.  
"What have happened to you? We where so close before but since mother died you hate me and everyone else!?" I shouted back, feeling both frustration, anger and hurt.  
"Fuck you Sora! You wouldn't understand! And Never talk about mom, I've told you that already!!" He shouted back rushing out the door and past a few of the chocked costumers.  
I smiled apologising as I helped them out. 

Thursday - Walking with Simba in the park

Thursday morning came and I was really looking forward to seeing Simba. He's an brown/red big mixbreed mutt that I always take for walks on Thursdays and Saturdays.

As usual his owner had written down some info and after feeding him we went out for a walk before heading of towards my house to fetch my bike for a run before the warmth kicked in.  
We took the south part of town before heading towards the northern park for some off leash playing.  
As we raced down the empty pats towards the opened grass patch I saw someone familiar, getting closer I saw that long red hair, a long slim body who was walking towards the north east gate.

"Hey! Axel!"  
I shouted as the bike skidded to a halt next to him making him jump a little.  
"Gees Sora you scared m..Ooofe!" before he could say any more Simba tackled him to the ground.  
"Ah! Simba No, Down boy!" I scold him as I tried to pry him of Axel. "I'm so sorry Ax! He usually don't jump people he don't know! I'm so so sorry!!"  
"Don't worry, I was just a bit surprised and who could say no to a kiss from this cutie" He cooed and scratched Simba's ears. 

I felt myself blush as a question poppet into my head as I looked at Ax with Simba in his arms, still on the ground.  
"I...um..Ax?"  
"Yeah?"  
I blushed heavily as I blurted out "Doyoudateme?" Feeling way to nervous to say it slower.  
Axel laughed while looking utterly confused "What? One more time but slower Sora"  
"Do you like dogs?"  
I'm sure he knew I didn't say that but I prayed he'd let it go.  
"Nope" Axel stated.  
"Oh.."  
"I love big dogs" I He winked, still petting Simba.  
"Oh! Okay, me to" I beamed.  
"Well yeah I would have guessed as you have a big one"  
"Ah no, he's not mine."  
"Oh so you like to steal big dogs then?" Axel asked, laughing hard as I must have looked something between confused and disbelieved.  
"No no! I'm only taking him on walks!"  
"I was joking Sora" Axel laughed hard "no need to worry that pretty little head of yours" 

I tried to looked everywhere except at him, the blush still heavy on my face while petting Simba who now was trying to get my attention.  
I really need to stop with this blushing!  
I heard Axel clear his troth as he stood up and brushed the dirt of. "Well, I..need to get to work"  
"Oh yeah of course! Um Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"See you Friday?"  
At first he looked confused until it must have hit him that it was karaoke evening tomorrow. "Yeah sure"  
"Okay!" I beamed, hoping to fined the courage to talk to him then and maybe continue where we left of before Roxas interrupted.  
My smile grew even wider and we said our goodbyes and with a last pet and an "Well see ya' " Ax headed of as we continued thru the park.

Our playtime was cut short as Riku, the Bank director's son decided to walk over and, I guess talk? Which ended up with him criticising me about exercising an big fluffy dog when it was warm outside.  
Well yeah normally we would be on our way home but first we meet Ax and now he's here blabbering.  
I felt my patience crawl and hide as he continued to talk but I had tuned him out after the second sentence not really having the patience for him, especially not after the last time he came by the store and criticised almost everything with it like he knew everything.  
"Oh shut it and go to one of your fancy meeting or something!" I bite of as I called Simba over so we could hurry home.

Friday - Karaoke 

I was fixing with my shop as more of the sealing had cracked in the back room and I needed to rearrange my storage for the workers that would come by on Monday.  
Me and Marl talked about how I was going to get Ax to go out with me. Yes he knew all about my feelings for him and he had it on himself to be my "mentor" and matchmaker as he put it. But I convinced him not to fix my clothes much to his dismay. 

Finishing the last of my paperwork for this week and the past month I stretched and popped my back as I felt my body come to life from all the monotonous work I had done in the office.

As the clock ticked it's way towards 6 Marl kicked me home to " prepare and catch my man"

So here I was in my bedroom, Simba had gotten his walk and his owner was on his way to pick him up before I had to leave.  
As of now I had looked thru my whole closet and Simba being the meanie he is wouldn't help me out whit what to wear. Yes I know his a dog but he could at least pretend some of the clothes where interesting right?  
I thought about asking Rox but quickly showed that idea away as I was positive he would bitch about it.  
God only knew how difficult he was from time to time, especially after That night. A cold shiver found it's way down my spine as my heart cleansed from the sorrow.  
"No Sora, get your shit together! Come on, Ax's waiting! Fix some clothes!" I spoke to myself trying to get any form of help with what to wear.

In the end I decided upon a dark blue shirt with some yellow prints on it and dark jeans with my favourite shoes as well as my necklaces I rarely wore lately as it brought back some memories.

When Simba was picked up and I fixed the last of my things and tried but failed to fix my hair I headed out with a text to Rox that I would be home late but there was dinner in the fridge if he would be home today.

Arriving at 7'th Heaven there was shockingly a big amount of people. I knew there usually wouldn't be much going on in this city apart from private parties on a friday but I was still surprised, and well nervous as I had promised to sing at least one song.

I found Ax by the bar as he was delivering orders left and right with that warm smile always on his face and his hair tied up in a knot to keep it away from his eyes.  
I looked him up and down a few times before sliding into one of the empty seats by the bar.  
"Ah Sora, you made it" Axel greeted with a smile handing me the drink menu.  
"Of course, I had to hear you sing. Can't miss that for the world" I smirked trying to boost some of my almost non existing confidence.  
"Well you'll be singing first" he winked hurrying over to the other end to take an order.

Probably for the best to get something in my system before I have to sing something" I thought for myself as I looked thru all the stuff they where serving.

Two drinks later and a few people trying the karaoke Axel took a break and I found myself pushed towards the karaoke. I tried to came up with anything I knew I would be able to sing but I only came up with two songs. At least Axel didn't say anything about what to sing as I started my bad imitation of singing Twinkle twinkle little star.  
At least I humored most of the people as they where laughing as so did I before hurrying of the stage. 

When Axel finisher another round of Cindy's torture of shameful songs he snuck away when she wasn't looking and hid behind the bar in front of me as I was laughing my ass off.

"Don't!" Ax whine, drinking his water.  
"Aw come one Ax, it wasn't that bad. At least you have a good voice" I smiled summoning the courage to grip his hand.  
"Yeah at least compared to you, and who the hell sings twinkle twinkle little star on karaoke?" He laughed while escaping my grip yet again.  
"Well you made me prove I can't sing and that's the only song I could came up with, that or Let it go" I smirked remembering how he whined about Let it go being a stupid song while adam kept on singing it and what not.

Before any of us could say anymore Riku strolled over, smirk tugging his lips and slid his empty glass along with my empty one in front of me over to Ax.  
"Fill em' up" Riku smirked, leaning back a little whit his arm resting on the bar, like it would be the most normal thing in the world.  
"I'm fully capable of buying my own drinks" I stated irritated and left him by the bar as I felt really annoyed with him, I actually don't know why. Sure he's annoying and always comes by My store at least twice a week with some lame excuses of why he's there. I still don't know why but it always when Marl works so I have my guesses and I hate to be the pawn in their little game.

I texted Ax that I would head home as I didn't feel like going back to where the two of them still spoke, of god knows what!  
As I was leaving I felt both of theirs stares and with a exchange of words with Cindy I left feeling a small bit of irritation, probably because of Ax and Riku chatting and ruining my plan with Ax. At least that's what I tooled myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for a try with a different point of view, in this case Sora's.  
> We got a little more insight in.his daily life and a grumpy brother as well some more time with Riku present and I decided to introduce you to Marluxia as I felt he wanted to say Hi as well ;)
> 
> I'm thinking about making a little short story to go along with MogleHigh that will holed parts of Sora and Roxas life, maybe a Xigbar as well?  
> That's what I can say for now, not to spoil anything bound to happen in the future as more people will get screen time ;)


	7. MogleHigh - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ If someone calls you "ugly" have a good comeback and say, "Excuse me, but I am not a mirror!" ~

Chapter 7 of MogleHigh

Axel p.o.v

Cindy had been kind enough to give me this Saturday off so I could focus on getting everything together for school on Monday and as well to get a chance to attend the information gathering in the afternoon and on top of that mother would try to get off work early for a visit.

So with this information I was running around cleaning every spec of my apartment, rearranging my stuff and as well doing an inventory on what to shop for when mother got her as I knew she would insist on taking me shopping. That lady was crazy when it came to worrying about my food and cloths, even when I was the bitchiest, dumbest aggressive ass towards her, she still tried her best to fix the most necessary for me and I can't tell her enough times how thankful I am for her not giving up on me as almost everyone did and told her to do as well. And in no way can I ever repay her fully and thank her enough.

While we're at thanking people i have to thank Cindy as well, both for the past help and for giving me a pre-amount of my pay for school supplies and more.

Mother texted med around lunch telling me she would be getting of work at 3 and decided for being "normal" aka she would take public transportation and would be at the train station at 6:30 tonight leaving me to have a few hours to look around my new school and get some information about classes and the first day.

I had about an hour and a half before the buss to school would leave so I found myself walking into 7'th Heaven, not really knowing what else to do with the time. So why not spending it eating something delicious you won't have to cook yourself? 

Least to say I was quiet shocked when I walked in, the restaurant was packed to the brim with people, well teenagers. Sure we had a lot of people from time to time but this was almost absurd as to how much people that could fit here.

"Don't look so chocked princess! Welcome to our regular before school starts days" Cindy laughed sliding up to me hugging my back.  
"This happens every time before school starts?!" Yeah shocked was the least you could say.  
"Yepp! So what's ya doing here my lady?" Cindy smirked skating her way over to the bar for a refill of the half empty cups for some of the lads around the closest table.  
As she came back I ordered a chicken pie and proceed to tell her about my plans for today and tomorrow.  
"Oooh you have to say hi to mommy from me! I still need you to introduce me properly! Why haven't you introduced me properly!?"  
"Hey hey hey, chill! I don't want my mother dying of shock that would probably happen if she had to hang out with you?" I laughed holding my hands up in surrender as she took a hold of the pie knife and hold the tip threatening close to my nose.  
"You will introduce me again! I have the right for baby pictures and embarrassing story's while we trash talk your boyfriend capabilities!" She stated, smirking like the devil herself.  
"Okay okay, I surrender!" I laughed knowing she and mother probably would be a match made in heaven as they're both crazy ladies. I just have to writ my testament before hand as I'm sure I wouldn't survive them both together.  
"Oh don't be afraid little princess. We'll get along fine!" Cindy smirked.  
"Yeah that's what I fear!" That earned me as slap on the back of my head as she hurried of for some newcomers, leaving me with the pie and trying to remember how to writ a testament.

As I was almost finished with the pie a chill went down my spine, looking around my eyes meet a pack with huge Beast. Well not really beast but close to it, a pack of jocks where making their way towards one of the tables besides me and the bar and on top of that my eyes found a cold grey one as it was staring at me accompany with a unsettling smirk.  
Xigbar smirked even wider when I turned my gaze towards the smaller male before him, his blond hair was tucked beneath a hat with the schools Football logo two lynx battling in lightning and the name, Thunder Lynx.   
Of course my school had to have something with cats! But anyway!  
Roxas only glanced my way before taking a seat in the middle of the beasts. Some how my brain went side track and reminded me about the quote - toss me to the wolf and I will return leader of the pack. But in this case it would be cats.

"Hey Ax, what you staring at?" Chaoz asked walking thru the kitchen door untying her apron as she must have ended her shift.  
"Oh uh...nothing really..." I murmed turning back to face her, feeling a bit confused that she actually talked to me for once.  
"Oh okay, I'll guess you're coming for the info meeting at school later?" I gave her a nod as I watch Xigbar making his way over to us.   
I stiffen as he slung his arm around me with a smug smirk.  
"So what's ya' beautiful ladies gossiping about? Hmm?"  
I forced my stare to stay down at my plate, trying to pay him no mined.  
"Well see you then i guess?" Chaoz said as she handed Xigbar a beer before he went back to the table but not before giving my shoulder a hard squeeze. I refused to winch and gave her a small smile. "Yeah see you around"

"~What was that about!" Cindy whispered while gliding over to me.  
"Nothing...Chaoz only wondered if I where to attend the meeting later"  
"You know I didn't mean that"  
"Why where He almost hugging you?" She spatted looking really angry.  
I just shrugged my shoulders and glanced at their table where they where laughing a joking around while Xigbar had his arms around both Chaoz and Roxas. I felt something stir  
inside of me and goosebumps coated my arms.  
"You are not letting him drag you down again! You hear me Axel?" Cindy stated waiting for me to look her in the eyes.  
"Yes Cindy I know, I will not let that happened again and I Won't get back together with That Thing!" I spat meeting her gaze showing her I meant what I said.  
"Good princess or I would kick your ass until the next ice age and dress you in pink!" She smirked petting my head before skating off happily.  
"That's one strange girl" I mumbled to myself before laughing quietly.

Nothing much more happened and soon I found myself on the bus towards MogleHigh, my new school.

The bus was packed with teenagers who laughed and played music, most of them I guessed was second years as they didn't looked as lost as the rest of us as we sat there quietly, glancing at the rest now and then.

20 minutes later the bus skidded to an halt and more people climbed onboard, it's a wonder how they all fit.  
"Seats taken?"   
I jumped a little as my thoughts where interrupted.  
"Ah, no. Go ahead" I said looking over to the person.  
Hey wait.  
"Ah you're that redhead from 7'th Heaven right!?" The blond smiled happily extending his hand. "I'm Demyx, third year."  
"Ah yeah that's correct. Axel, transfered to the second year" I smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed.  
"Ah nice,nice. Don't hesitate to ask me anything if you have anny questions or shit like that!" Demyx smiled shaking my hand like a lunatic.  
"Ehm..Can in have my hand back?" I laughed.  
"Oh right! Of course! Hey Axel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we be friends?" Demyx squeal giving me puppy eyes.  
Well I didn't see why not, he seemed like a fun and goofy lad.  
"Yeah sure?"   
"Awesome!" Demyx shouted earning a few stares. "Sorry!" I heard him laugh as most of them only shook their heads. I guessed this wasn't the first time Demyx had been laude.  
"Oh right I meant to talk to you at the karaoke evening. I really love your singing voice! Have you ever considered joining a band?" Demyx asked while playing around with his phone.  
"Really? Thanks. Well I actually had a band back in my old town..."  
"You had?! Wow that's must be awesome! I want to join a band!" He shouted loudly earning a few more stairs and someone shouted at him to stop shouting.  
"Well me and two...uh friends actually gonna start playing together.. I can ask if you can join? I'm the only one playing guitar anyway."   
"Really you would do that!?" He shouted jumping up and down clapping hos hands.   
"DEMYX!!" Half the bus shouted back as well as the busdriver.  
"SORRY!" 

I started to laugh my ass of. Don't really know why but it looked really funny, especially when Demyx looked like a kicked puppy when they all shouted at him to shut up.

The rest of the drive was spent chatting and exchanging numbers and I messaged both Riku and Emmeth asking if I could bring a friend when we meet up next time.  
I also learned that Demyx was taking Music as main subject and played both guitar, drums and Sitar (apparently it was almost like a guitar). He was indeed dating Namine, the blond twin, but he was a little frustrated with her at the moment as she was always busy with her twin Kairi and didn't like his sort of music.  
"So what about you? Anny girlfriend or sexy lady your trying to get?"  
"No not really"  
"Really? Why not?"  
"Um well.." yeah sure I could blurt out that I was gay but I didn't know what he would think about that. Now don't take me the wrong way, I'm no way ashamed of being gay or anything but I goes around flaunting it to everyone as i know there's people who still has a problem with love being love.  
Like why do you care, you're not going to be in the bedroom with me anyway? It's like saying no-one has the right to eat chocolates because you don't like it. That's just absurd.  
"Oh wait, maybe there's someone else? An boyfriend?" Demyx smirked wiggling his eyebrows.  
Well now i know he wont have a problem with it.  
"No not at the moment" I smiled trying not to laugh at him.  
"Aw that must be boring. I hate it when I'm single. Wait you said at the moment?"  
"Um?"  
"So there is someone?" He smirked looking like he just found the answer to cancer.  
"Uh..maybe?" I said lamely as i felt myself blush.  
"Oh there is! Care to tell me?" Demyx smiled innocently.

"I wouldn't tell him if I where you, that one over there can't hold anything in"

I looked back at the kid behind us as he glanced quickly at Demyx before looking back at his book while chewing on some gummy worms.  
His blue hair was slightly covering his grey blueish eyes and his pale skin held light pink tone as he glanced at Demyx.  
He looked something between an Emo and Goth along with black nail polish, mascara, "emohair" style and a silver lip-ring. Even the book he held was with a black leather binding.  
"Aw Zexion it just slipped by accident that you had a candy addiction and hid your candy in the library" Demyx whined.  
"Precisely, now even the new kid knows" the guy named Zexion apparently stated calmly.  
"I'm not a kid. The names Axel, got it memorized?" I stated not really fancying the ide of them thinking of me as a kid.  
"Ok" was everything I got as an answer before he was stuffing more gummy worms into his mouth.

I watch as Demyx continued to chat with Zexion who clearly tried to ignore everyone, after a while Demyx gave up and started to chat with some of the people around us.  
Well you can definitely say that he could talk, I think the problem would be to shut him up. But at least he seemed really nice, almost to nice for his own good.

I was smiling and thinking that if I had Demyx around, school seemed to actually be fun this year and he had the same main subject as I would chose. Maybe changing school actually would turn out good?

Soon the bus came to an stop outside a cream white stone wall, green wines and flowers coated some of the stones and you could see the tip of some trees on the other side.  
"Okay kids, welcome to MogleHigh! Take a look around your seats so you don't forget any of your stuff!" The driver shouted before letting us all off.

There where people everywhere, even the parking lot behind the bus where filed with people, cars and bikes.  
Further ahead there was a pair of big silver gates with the school name and a date formed in metal.

Mogle High  
19 64

I was awestruck with the beauty of the school. Everything held this old victorian style, even the street lamps was replicas of the old spanish ones (A/N -Ferdinand VII's style). You know the ones future in old movies.

"I think you should pic up that yaw of yours before someone steps on it"  
I closed my mouth as I looked over at Zexion as he stood beside me.  
"Aw Zexi don't be mean towards little Axi!" Demyx shouted while hugging the both of us.  
Zxion grumbled something before he hurried away.

"come on Axi let's take the tour!" Demyx shouted before dragging me of onto the school ground.

This school was Hugh! The main building was like an castle and there was 4 other buildings as well.  
Apparently the main building was called Lot A and the rest where Lot B-E.

We spent almost an hour touring the school grounds and we didn't even went upstairs in all of the buildings.  
Demyx showed me the "important" classes and places, which meant music, art and theater, the main office, gym (which by the way holds a fucking pool! How awesome isn't that!?) He also pointed out that outside where the bus had stopped where was you took right to get to the dorms, which held parties almost every weekend or at the lake. I made notes of it even thru I was almost sure I wouldn't attended any of them. I had have my fair share of those by now.  
Last but not least the cafeteria where we also would be having the next info meeting in 10 minutes.

"Oh god I'm gonna walk myself to death" I whined as we found two empty seats.  
"Naah you'll get use to it or do like me, get a skateboard" Demyx laughed as he sipped on his tea he had bought.  
I only groaned in response, thanking my lucky star that I had the day of at work or I would definitely been dead by now.

"Can I get everyone's attention please! Thank you! I want to welcome you all to MogleHigh and I hope you fined that our school meets your standards"  
A blue haired man around 40 with a x scare on his face announced.  
"My name is Siax Nixgon, Secretary and I will help you out with the paperwork and forms for the dorms and such. And now a few words from the headmaster!"

"Thank you Siax. Yes, welcome. My names Xemnas Krengel, you can call me Mr.Krengel. I know some of you have been here already but for you other I will now tell you a bit about our school, rules, classes and such other important information!" 

The soon to be my headmaster informed while continuing to speak of the rules and where to get information, schedules, teachers and more.  
The headmaster himself looked like a really scary man in his 40-50ish.  
Silver gray hair that went below his shoulders, styled in a spiked way and you could tell he wasn't some old man who sat around fishing all day. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him at the gym everyday. He literally looked like a mafia boss and not someone who run a school.  
His eyes had a yellowish color and his gaze where quite cold and no hint of a smile at all. His dark skin made his hair and eyes stand out quite well and only added to this scary aura.

"~Don't worry, as long as you behave Xemnas is actually an alright dude" Demyx whispered while smiling wide.  
"~Uh okay? He still looks like an Mafia boss" I whispered back only to earn a loud laughter from Demyx which led to Xemans or well Mr.krengel to glare at him.  
"Something you'd like to share Demyx?" Xem..Mr.Krengel asked coldly.  
"No headmaster sir!" Demyx squeaked trying to sit as straight as possible.  
A few laughter could be heard here and there and I had to bit myself to prevent myself from laughing, especially after I heard Demyx mumble "you're no fun Mansex"  
As I lifted my eyebrow questionably at him he just shrugged and mimed "later"  
I only nod as I saw that secretary Siax glare our way.

Other than that the meeting when on without further incidents and towards the end I saw Xigbar and Roxas with the rest of the football team present themselves and a few more groups and after-school clubs introduced themselves. But luck was on my side as Xigbar didn't see me and I was revealed when they went back outside.

After the meeting Demyx and I decided to check out the music studio closer as he wanted to show me a bit of what he had been working on.

I was awestruck with how well he could play and I was surprised that most of his songs was about love or country covers as he seemed more like a rock lad.

We meet Chaoz and Roxas as we headed outside. I got an Hi from Chaoz but Roxas ignored me and spoked a few words with Demyx before they left and Demyx and I went over to greet some his other friends.

It felt a bit strange to tag along everywhere and say hi to all this new people but at least I hoped some of them would recognise me on Monday and I hoped that I at least would have someone other than Demyx to hang with. Sure he was really nice and funny but a few hours and you was left without much energy as he was like an ball of energy, a little like Sora.

Chatting and looking around a bit more and as well meeting a few of the teachers and having some run and hide moments when Xigbar where seen before it was time for me to head back to meet mother at the train station.

I said my goodbyes as Demyx were to head of to his girlfriend but we promised one another we would meet up on Monday morning.

The bus ride back was much calmer an not as manny teens either. I message my mom and tooled her I where gonna drop by my coffee shop if she wanted anything before heading over to the station. Yes I was starting to get an unhealthy addiction for that chai coffee! Deal with it! 

As I entered the station house I heard the speakers announce that my mothers train was arriving at platform 2B. As I entered the platform I was meet with a loud shriek and a bone crushing hug as I tried to balance myself and the two cups of coffee as well.  
"Oh! AX! My little darling! I've missed you so so much!"   
"Ah! Mother, air please!" I groaned as I tried to escaped her embrace.  
"Oh but darling I've missed you. Are you eating alright? Do you need anything? How's work? Have you meet a nice boy yet?" My mother rambled on for a couple of minutes not leaving me with a chance to answer any of them and half of the questions I had already forgotten.  
"Mom please! Breath! Here's your coffee. I'm fine and doing alright and what not and everything's going fine as I told you everytime you called or message me" I laughed, stirring my mother towards the station house so we could make our way towards home with a quick detour at the food market.

As I expected that woman run around half the store and bought all kind of foods and stuff that she thought I would need and in the end I dragged her over to the cashier so we could go home.  
The cashier smiled and tried to hid her laughter as my mother bickered about me not letting her by me more stuff and what not, half the time I zoned her out.

Finally home I carried all the stuff into the kitchen for some sort of organizing as I had to much stuff and an not big enough kitchen for everything.  
"Hey Mother, what ya want for dinner? Fried, boiled or roasted?" I shouted as she was inspecting every inch of my apartment now that I was fully settled in.  
"Lasagna?" I heard her shout from somewhere in the living room.  
"No not lasagna! You have to eat something else for once." I laughed, still baffled over her lasagna obsession. Wonder how long she will have her obsession whit that food.  
"Aw you're no fun son!" Mother laughed as she entered the kitchen. "Well let's go for fried then. Oh and pretty please make your onion rings?" "Sure mother, can you fix the salad in the meanwhile?"  
"Sure thing! My regular I guess?" She smirked.  
"Yep, what else?" I laughed.

Soon dinner was served and I retooled her about work and that evil think that was infesting my apartment and how Cindy saved me ( that set my mother into a fit of laughter and I knew I would be hearing about it for years) I also told her about my new friendship with Demyx and the school meeting, but I did left the part out, or well all parts about Xigbar as I knew she would be worried sick if she knew he was around. 

We laughed and played a few old boardgames before heading of to sleep. I almost forgot to text Cindy so with a quick text I told her I would bring my mother over to the restaurant tomorrow if she would like to meet her. I quickly put my phone on silent before letting sleep take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yet another chapter is done!
> 
> I hoped I described the school somewhat okay :p
> 
> Demyx actually got quite the screen time and Chaoz was actually somewhat nice towards Axel :0
> 
> I wonder how the meeting between Cindy and Axels mom will go? ;)
> 
> And yes I love random facts and love to look up strange things! 
> 
> Until next time peoples! :D


	8. MogleHigh - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ sometimes I pretend to be normal, but it gets boring so I go back to being me! ~

Chapter 8 of MogleHigh

I awoke to sounds coming from the kitchen and at first I was really confused as my brain was still heavy with sleep. But as soon as the sleepiness cleared I remembered that my mother was here visiting.

I stretched and felt my back pop before I rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen to see what my mother was doing.

**sarah pov (Ax's mom)**

"Oh morning love! Did you sleep well?" I asked my son as he stumbled into the kitchen, his red hair going everywhere except for some on the left side that had ben flattered by the pillow.  
"Yeah, until someone started to make a loads of noise"  
I only laughed and handed him the cup of coffee and one of the breakfast plates I had readied.

"So what's your plan for today? Some crazy adventures thru town? A spa treatment for your mother?" I smirked as I sipped on my coffee.  
Axel lifted an eyebrow as he glanced at me before continue eating.  
"Now now, don't be like that. Do tell me" I pressed on.  
"Well actually we are going on a crazy adventure that could be my death and I have finished up my testament just in case" he smirked copying me with sipping on his coffee.  
"Oh that's sound fun, who's going to be the death of you?" I asked trying to figure out what he'd plan.  
"Crazy ladies" was his only reply as he finished up and headed out of the kitchen, slamming the door to the bathroom like he'd always done since he was little.

"What crazy ladies? And what have I tolled you about not drying of correctly, you'll destroy the floors!" I pressed on as he exited the bathroom while leaving a trail of water as he walked.  
"Good thing this isn't your floor then!" He laughed as he hurried into the closet as I headed into the living room. "And no closet jokes when I get out!!" I heard him shout, yep he sure is my son and knows my humor, I laughed to myself. 

\\\Time skip//

Axel shoved me around town for a bit and we visit one of his favorite cafés. He must have been there quite often as they knew him by name as well as his order.   
"Newfound obsession?" I asked mockingly.  
"Oh such, it's from your genes mother dear" Axel smirked while remembering me about my obsession with lasagna and that one time with coconut water.  
I smacked his arm lightly before heading of to one of the stores that looked interesting.

Soon lunch time came around and we decided to visit his friend Sora, who owned the flower shop before having lunch. Well I decided when he told me about it and I used the mother card so he couldn't say no. So that's where we headed.

The flower shop was placed in one of the older buildings in town with old stone ornaments and this cosy old feeling lingering as there was bushy greens occupying the windows and veins with flowers climbed the walls around the windows, really giving you the feeling of being inside of some sort of plant heaven.

A little bell let the workers know that people where entering and as we entered a soft tune of violin music could be heard and all kind of flowers could be smelled and a hind of moist dirt lingered around.

I wandered of as Axle went over towards the back door, I presumed to greet his friend.

"Mother?" 

I stepped away from the flowers I where inspecting to meet a cute boy with brown/blondish spiky hair and blue eyes.  
"Mother this is Sora, the shop owner and Friend I tolled you about. Sora meet my mother Sarah." Axel introduced looking kind of bored.  
"Hi there Love, nice to meet you!" I smiled taking his outstretched hand.  
"Nice to meet you to Ax's mom!" The kid beamed.

We talked for a while and exchanged a bit of trix for the flowers and Sora tolled me a bit about himself and I didn't miss those glanced he cased Axel, who was poking around on his own and casting glances at the blond boy at the front desk that I learned from Sora, was his brother Roxas.  
The three boys where to the looks of it, completely obvious to the feelings they where showing one another.

After some more chatting Sora went back to work as his brother left and Axel where urging me on to finish up.  
And of course I had to buy a few flowers and a cute little bag of flower boost.  
Axel just shook his head as Sora laughed at my complaining of not taking my car so I couldn't buy more stuff.  
One last goodbye to Sora and we where out the door and headed of towards Axel's work for a bit to eat as it was past lunch already.

A few streets later we rounded the upcoming corner that lead us to an older looking street again, the road was made of cobbled stones and the buildings where all old looking.  
At the fare corner you could see a curved building with a big curved sign on the wall with letters lined with neon lights that read 7'th Heaven.  
The whole house gave you this 50/60'th feeling with the neon sign, double doors with a painted blueish colour and an vintage sign saying Open, the other door reveled an old sign with the opening hours and an old Cadillac on the picture.  
I was all ready in love with this place and I had only been here briefly before.

Once again a bell let everyone know someone entered and as we stepped in we where assaulted of the food smell and old classic rock where being played from an jukebox in the corner.  
There where booths along one side and the other side had tabled, clothed with red tablecloths with the standard white dots and the classic mustard/ketchup bottles on top.  
The walls had old movie and music posters along with old photos of cars and pin up girls. It was like stepping into a Grease movie, even the workers wore old vintages clothing along with the skates as they delivered food and I loved it.

Axel nudge me as he smirked leading me over towards one of the empty booths. I had totally missed that the booths had been made to look like old car seats with the mostly featuring the Cadillac or Buick along with the chrome and bumper bullets.

I barely have the time to look thru the menu as the girl I recognised as Cindy skated over to us, her blue/purple hair waving behind her and a few earrings with crosses and skulls had accompanied her safety pins. A bat chocker along with a pin up girl could be seen thru the laces and frill of the puffy red and white dotted 50's dress and the work apron clung tightly to her.

"Ax! Ax's mum! Hi!" She squealed and crashed into Axel who grunted in pain.  
"Hello love" I laughed while Axel tried to untangled himself and Cindy. "I love your dress, it's suits you well"  
"Aw thanks. I like to blend in at work" she laughed still sitting in Axel's lap.  
If I hadn't known for sure that my son was gay I would have been almost sure they where dating.

We chatted away for a bit before Cindy had to hurry of continuing working.  
Axle and I ate our food and I got a few samples of the other things they served as well as their desserts.  
I have to tell ya all that's a really good thing my Ax works hear as I will definitely be a regular hear whenever I'm visiting.

Axel showed me the rest of the place and Emmett showed me around the kitchen before Ax fetch me and dragged me out to him and Cindy.  
"So I goes of work now and Ax has an hour before he starts his shift. Soooo, wanna hang for a bit because I command baby pictures, embarrassing moments and someone to exchange with how bad of gaydar and boyfriend capabilities Ax here has!" Cindy exclaimed loudly earning a slap on the arm from Axel.  
"I don't thi..."  
"Of course! I'd love that!" I squealed cutting of Axel's protests.  
We linked arms as Cindy led the way and Axel slowly followed, looking not that happy with us.

I showed Cindy every picture I had on my phone (which was a lot) and tolled her the story's that goes with them as well as his strange habits he had as a kid and his most embarrassing. And Cindy had a few to share as well that I didn't know of, earning Axel a few glares from me when I heard of his exploits and nonsense.   
"I didn't know you'd stolen a car" I said slowly glaring at my son.   
"One time he was high as well while he and his *muffled* ?" Axel hurriedly slapped his hand over Cindy's mouth.  
I just looked questionably at him before he sight and removed his hand earning a slap from Cindy before she put her cat in his lap.  
My poor son looked like he was about to have a heart attack while he fearfully watch the cat's ever move.  
"As I was saying, Ax and his stupid boyfriend of the time stoled this car and drove around while smoking, and in the middle of all he called me whining about how he was tired and all the road signs was making faces at him while his "boyfriend" was trying to... distract him" Cindy continued smirking evilly as Ax whined sending her pleading looks.  
"Well now, how came I haven't heard about that?" I smiled sweetly  
"Uh...hehe"   
"Well?"  
"I dunno?" Axel tried  
"Oh no, do not give me that."  
"I dunno, I just... felt embarrassed and didn't want to worry you as nothing happened. They even got their car back!" Axel exclaimed.  
"Yeah a stat over" Cindy chimed in.  
"Oh so that's how you and that douche got there! For god sake Son I thought you had hitchhiked all the way,at least that's good you didn't do that!" I exclaimed loudly.  
"Erm... well we had to get back some how..."  
"What!? Oh god I'm getting grey hairs!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah he isn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen" Cindy laughed. "But blame his boyfriend for most of the stupidities"  
"Yeah you're right"   
"Now, can we talk about something else?" He whined as Cindy chuckled.  
"You have work and I thought I would exchange a few more stories with your mother" Cindy smirked as I laughed.  
"Ugh. Fine, whatever" Axel muttered hugging me goodbye for now.   
"See ya later son, love you!" I called after him, getting a muffled love ya back as he hurried of.  
" well now, how about some coffee and gossip?" Cindy asked.  
"Of course!" I smirked.

//Time skipp\\\

Jesus fudge christ in a box, sure I know my son had done a whole lot of stuff, god I even got him out of jail twice. But some of the stuff Cindy tolled me I would never had guessed.  
But yeah most of it was influenced by his ex and I had learned afterwards that the reason he stayed was because he feared him and what he would do, not just to him but to us friends and family.  
I felt even sorry for the poor kid Matt as I knew he had ended up in a coma and apparently Xigbar had found Ax and him together and gone mad.

I'm sure glad he's not around and Axel's free to do as he pleases, well under my and Cindy's slight watch.

At the moment we where having late dinner at 7'th Heaven while Axel was finishing up before it was time for me to head to the station so I would get home at an almost decent hour.


	9. MogleHigh - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others ~

Chapter 9 of MogleHigh

//Ax's pov\\\\\

I sighed, wondering how this would go. I really wondered if I would survive those two and if I would ever see the light of tomorrow.  
With some luck I could distract myself with some work.

My brain bombarded me with paste memories of my old life and how far down the slope I had actually gone thanks to Xig, sure I could've walked away but at that time I didn't see that I could. I was blind for all the things he did to me, I did to myself, my mom. Well everyone but mostly to what I had become I guess.  
To those friends I lost along the way...  
You didn't lose them, you pushed them away you sinful little brat. You killed those links and used them as trash when that's what you really are. You're a regretful little bitch.  
"No" I whimpered trying to shake those thoughts out of my head but to no use.  
My brain repeatedly showed me those things I tried to forget, old scares where breaking up like wild fire and I could feel the panic bubble up.  
"No get yourself together Axle! Focus!" I whispered to myself as 7'th heaven came in view.  
I focused on the task at hand and slapped on my flawless fake smile that I was so used to wear before.  
Ha! you thought you could simply forget everything you destroyed, ha! Boho, poor boy can't show he's been bad!  
I whimpered and hurried in thru the backdoor to change and try to compose myself.  
Changing quickly I hurried over to the washroom and splashed my face with cold water.  
God, I look like shit. Pale and tired with eyes that lost there shine. Good god you could turn from happy go lucky to down right bottom in just a few minutes.  
One last deep breath and I was out the door, fake smile and happy go lucky on play.

I had at least some sort of luck as i grabbed my pen and pad, half the town must have came thru the door, no kidding. A whole horde of people.  
I called over Chaoz and Adam while we hurried to great our customers and tried our best to place them.  
"I'm really fucking happy we're having nice weather so we have access to the patio outside!" Chaoz whispered when we passed one another before she hurried of with the drinks to three of the tables.  
"Ax, can you take the orders from the patio while I take the left side and tries to help Emmett before she kills her new apprentice?" Adam asked looking quite stressed.  
"Yeah yeah, no problem. I'm just finishing up here and I'm sure Chaoz can deliver my orders!"  
I said skating of to chaoz, handing her a few of my papers before skating outside to take the orders, while I heard Choze curse me and the work.

My smile never wavered as I took orders after orders but I could feel those ice cold claws digging in my stomach, promising me that once I was alone they would claw there way out.

A few hours must have passed as most of the people had left and by now the regulars was here instead, talking, joking and eating.  
We all took a short break to get of our feet and Emmett handed us each a sandwich while Adam got us something to drink.  
"Jesus, that was an hell of a day!" Adam exclaimed.  
"No shit" me and Emmett laughed while Chaoz was on her phone and the apprentice sat quietly in the corner looking as dead as we felt us.

We laughed and talked for a bit and I could feel myself actually smile for real and with a little more ease we where back on work.  
About an hour later mother and Cindy came thru the door laughing and shouted at me and waved like the two crazy ladies there where.  
Adam laughed and hurried of before I smacked him with the dishrag.  
"Hi mom, Cindy" I smiled continuing cleaning the tables.  
"Don't just hi me, hug me!" Mother said with a smug smile.  
"Yeah hug your mother Axel" Cindy laughed fixing her work apron.  
I groaned but did as told before hurrying  of  to greet the new costumer leaving mother to chat with Cindy behind the bar.

Soon the last customers had gotten there food and drinks and Cindy announced that she and Emmett had made food for us all as an before school thing and thanking us for the hard work.  
And to my mothers joy Emmett had made her special lasagna and blueberry white chocolate pie.

I volunteered to clean up and do the dishes as I feel I couldn't really laughed full hearted with everyone, especially not with both mother and Cindy there as I knew they would sens something's wrong.  
Listening to there laughs and happy voices made me feel cold and alone as my thoughts spun out of control and the cold feeling where back in my gut.  
My hands where shaking as I tried to will those dreadful memories away.  
I couldn't really decide if I was angry with myself or I wanted to cry because I felt like a wreak and hated  being so weak.

The kitchen door clicked shut, startling me as Adam came thru with the last stack of dishes.  
"You okay there Axel? You look a little pale..."  
"Y-yeah I'm fine. Tired as fuck you know" I tried to laugh it of casually, paying attention to the dishes hopping he'd leav it at that.  
"Ah, okay. Yeah it was pretty full house today" Adam laughed a bit awkward before heading out to the others.

I sight and continued with the monotonous work as my mined slowly broke me down.

"Hey Babe! Follow me."  
I sight inwardly as my boyfriend griped my neck, a little to hard before kissing me lovingly.  
"Of course ba" I answered taking a last swing of the beer before tossing the bottle sideways, letting it crash against the school entrench.

Matt and Josh was waiting by the car they probably stole as they had crashed the old one last week when we had been to one of Xig's old buddies for a party.

"Where to?" I asked looking at the lads while i felt the slight buss of alcohol hiting my system.  
"Candys" was the cold answer from Xig as he entered the back seat, glancing over at me before snapping his finger making us hurry up.  
I slid in beside Xig leaving  Josh to be the driver with Matt beside him as they by now knew the way to our new contact.  
"I've gonna give you a special treat today babe. You've been really good this whole week...." 

I slammed my hand down cutting off the flow of memories.  
I breathed fast as cold sweat broke out and something leaving a foul taste in my mouth.  
"No,no,no.NO!" I whispered shaking my head, trying to get myself together before someone saw me like the wreck I truly am.

After I gathered myself and finishing off the dishes I was stuck talking and trying to at least do a few jokes with everyone before we all decided to close up and my mothers train would leave soon as well.

"Well this was really lovely and I must say you have some great friends around here Love" Mother smiled while hugging me goodbye.  
"Yeah I know, I know" I smiled patting her back.  
"And don't slack of on work or school! You have to hold this path your on now. And no drug! Or crazy guys, or stupid ideas, or...."  
"Mother I know!" I laughed. "Believe me, I'll never wanna go back there. I'm done with all that shit"  
"Good! Now your language may be in some need of shaping up but I can manage if I must" mother laughed hugging me tightly on last time as her train came down the track and slowed to an halt.  
"Be good! And don't forget to change underwear regularly!" She shouted as I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and I groaned in embarrassment. God she always had to do something embarrassing.  
"Bye Mom!" I shouted as I waved and headed towards the bus station, to lazy for walking home.

Entering my apartment complex it was quiet for once and the hallway down to my apartment was actually clean and no dog that was peeing on the stairs.  
I sight content as I slide the key in the lock and heard the click, opening the door and locking it behind me.

I striped down on my way to my bathroom and headed into the shower. The warm water hit my shoulders and neck as I rested my head on the cold wall, I felt the prickling sensation in my head as I tried to hinder my mined from wandering. Let me tell ya' it's not easy Not to think when you stand in a shower, all cosed up in warmth.  
A scowl etched itself on my face as I pressed harder on the wall and my fist clenched as tried to grip my wandering mined but it slipped right thru and salty tears blended themselves with the warm water.

I don't know how long I stayed there, trying to control my mental breakdown. Taking a sharp breath I quickly scrubbed myself clean and washed the rest of the soup of before turning the shower off and dragging  my sorry self to bed.

Oh don't think you can forget the way you always showered those times when.. "No!" I growled at my raging mined. I so did not want to go there, not now, not later no never!  
I pressed my fist to my temples and tried to drown the demons in my mined.

I tossed and turned a good few hours before I was at the point of exhausted and finally rolled of into sleep.

"Aww, man come on! It'll be fun!" Matt laughed throwing a fry at my scowling face.  
"Fun? Yeah right.."  
"Of course!"  
"Matt your plan of fun is chickflicks, candy and some strange new drugs, that's nowhere near fun!" Josh and Xigbar laughed.  
"Exactly!" I laughed tossing back the fry, staring at it as I landed straight into his coffee. A few minutes passed before we all broke and laughed our asses off.  
"10 points babe!" Xig laughed highfiving me before leaning over to kiss me hard.

We played around and joked for another half hour or so before we got tossed out of  the dinner.  
We aimlessly drove around town sharing some old vodka Josh found in the back of the car while Matt rolled a few joints for us.

As usually we found a party down town where Xig was known so within minutes we where handed everything we wanted and soon Matt and Josh where of somewhere doing somethings else, or rather someone.  
"What's ya thinking babe?" Xig whispered huskily, his breath full of alcohol, not that mime was anything better.  
"Not much, you mostly" I smirked knowing he would flip if I said something else, I still had that bruised rib from last time I said something stupid.  
"Good Love... let's get out of here and you can show me some fun, hu?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to" I smirked trying to shake that strange feeling of but my brain wouldn't really comprehend with me so I just followed Xig lead.

Suddenly I where at the old playground where I first meet Matt, we where exchanging some...stuff... when I got a call from Xigbar warning us , well me but I couldn't leave Matt fend for himself so we took of as the polis came running shouting out there warnings and what not. God that rush that day...  
Somehow we finally got picked up by Xig and got to know Matt some more.

That evening through... Good god, Xig was not happy. I could barely breath once the punches stopped and my left eye was swollen shut.  
I remembered how I begged him for his forgiveness and I promise over and over Matt where only a friend and good contact, that that's why I sawed the kid.  
That night he cuddled my broken body, he told me he loved me and how he was afraid, that he loved me so much and was broken because he had to punish me.  
I dreaded the morning as I knew I would feel worse and I knew there was no escape his morning routine, sure a couple of months back I loved this routine of sex and play in the morning but not anymore, the glow was long gone as he didn't take no for an answer. Not even after a day like this.

I woke up in cold sweat, dry heaving and tears in my eyes.  
I rushed to the bathroom and hid in the shower, turning the water to warm and not caring it soaked me along with my pj's.  
A quite sob escaped my lips as I hugged myself, one hand fisting my wet hair in distress.

Somewhere along the early hours I woke, the water now cold and a slight shiver rock my body.  
Pealing my wet clothing off and drying myself I decided not to try sleeping again.

I spent the rest of the early morning fixing everything for the first day at school, not much to fix but at least it was something to occupy my mind with.  
"Maybe I should get a pet or something?" I asked aloud as I wandered around my home, nothing to do and no one to talk to, well except my plants but they didn't say much so.

My alarm went of in the bedroom scaring the living shit out of me but now I could stress about those normal school tings, you know like homework, friends and if the teachers would eat ya alive or not.

I finished up at home and wrote a note to the landlord about cage animals but I guessed that it wouldn't be anny problem as there where both dogs and cats in this house, but you never know.

I toke the early bus Downtown for a chai-coffee to calm my nerves a bit and get all my shit together before heading of towards the bus station to get onwards to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is a bit short as well but hope y'all don't mind ^^'
> 
> I'm trying to get back into this story and writing overall and I'm slowly making progress, just a bit stuck on the whole school thingie ~
> 
> Hopefully the next chapters will be running more smoothly here on forward ^.^


	10. MogleHigh - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Happiness is in the heart, not in the circumstances ~

Chapter 10 of MogleHigh

»Ohh what did you do to me, do to me, ohh what's ya do to me. I'll walk a thousand miles for you but you won't be there. No not anymore...«  
I let the song play on repeat as I sipped on the last of my chai while the bus vibrations lulled me into some sort of half awake/half asleep state.

The bus was about half empty and mostly filed with hush voices filled with sleep, some of them looked like they never woke up to begin with.  
I let my eyes get lost in the passing surroundings as my head was empty for once and I felt myself relax.  
The colours blurred together and a smal smile lingered on my lips.

My last school wasn't that far and I usually walked or had someone pic me up and those few times I took the bus there was always people everywhere, concrete, streetlights and houses along the way. Here it was nature, a few small houses and endless roads, well except for that one industry we passed by but otherwise it was really beautiful and calming. I really needed this change of senary and maybe, just maybe this would turn out to something really good. I already had work, an apartment, a few friends and the base for a new band where no one deals drugs and fucked themselves up, not that I know of at least and I would leave it at that. It was true what I tolled both Cindy and mom, I was finished with that part of my life. No more stupid stuff, no more fucked up life choices. Now was my time to shine, at least a little bit.  
"Axei!"   
My thoughts where interrupted by Demyx squealing like a fangirl when he saw me, I hadn't even noticed the bus had stopped again.  
"Uh, Hi Demyx and.." I stared at the blue haired boy, trying to remember his name.  
"Zexion. Please let go of me Demyx so I can sit down" Zexion mumbled as he tried to hid his discomfort about Demyx arm slung over his shoulders.  
"Aww, but Zex." Demyx wined but did as tolled anyway before taking the seat beside me.  
"So how's the butterflies?"  
"Butterflies?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah, you know. If you're nervous you get butterflies in you stomach!" Demyx stated happily.  
"Oh, haha. Well they're not that active, I think they're sleeping because it's to darn early" I laughed.  
"Yeah I know that feeling, school should start with sleep class for an hour or five!"  
"Haha yeah, but then you would still have to get up for school"  
I looked at Demyx as he for once stayed quiet. You could see he was thinking hard on what I said, it looked quiet funny and I couldn't stop myself from laughing hard earning a whine from Demyx and I even heard Zexion stifle a laugh. So the little emo kid actually had some sense of humor.

We continued to chat about everything and Demyx being the loudmouth he is earned a few shouts and reprimands from the people on the bus and I actually got a few words out of Zexion and learned he as well would attend year 2 along with Chaoz and Roxas, and I actually hoped me and Zexion would end up in the same class so I would know someone who actually could talk with me, not that he said much but we had at least the same humor and a few books in common.

The bus slowed to an halt and the driver announced his usual greeting about being at our destination and that we should take a look around so we wouldn't forget anything.

Good god, it was packed with people, even more than it was Saturday on our info meeting.  
People everywhere who laughed, screamed and football's along with skateboarders everywhere you tried to go.

I felt my stress levels rise sky high until Demyx dragged both me and Zexion thru the sea of people.  
Neither of us said a word as we followed Demyx like the lost puppies we where, well at least I was since Zexion had a whole year of scouting the school grounds.

Along the main building where stands of all shape and sizes, leaving me to stare in wonder.  
"Those are after school clubs, the other side is for extra courses and evening classes and inside will be for the school paper and photography club." Zexion told me quietly as he pointed out everything.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks. Geez there is a lot of stuff in this school." I answered back earning a nod from him before he mumbled something about library, poetry club and escaped Demyx grasp before heading of.   
"Okay Axi! Let's get our schedules and stuff before I show you around the stalls so we can sign up for a few clubs and stuff! Oh! And we can get Zexion's things as well because I'm sure he forgot in his hast to fix with his poetry club." Demyx ranted on talking with his whole body and hands only to accidentally hitting people left and right as he bounced forward in the corridors.  
"Wait, Zexion has a poetry club? I didn't get the vibe that that kid could handle a group of people?"  
"Oh he can, if it's really something he likes, like theater for example. He's probably one of the best actors we have, at least on stage." Demyx smiled genuinely and I could have sworn I saw that special gaze you get when you talk about someone you hold dear or love.  
"Really? I could never have guessed he'd have the guts for that." Well I probably didn't look anything like that as of now either as my hair was long, unkept and somewhat tousled as I had left it in a messy bun and I had some more neutral and "nerdy" clothing as I had showed my old cloths so far back in the closet that they probably never saw the light.  
"As Zexion would say, don't judge the book by it's cover" Demyx laughed before announcing, loudly, that we where at our first stop.

We got our stuff, along with ours and Zexion's locker keys as well a map of the school for me.  
We had to talk with the scary headmasters secretary, Siax. I don't know what crawled up his ass and died but must have been something as he was in a really foul mod today.  
Next up was apparently showing me around the main building again as well finding our locker and then a detour to the library, where Demyx bitched and whined about these awful books destroying his life but the funny part was he still left there with a few non-school books.  
Next we headed back outside the main building, still books in our arms as we tried to navigate without smacking into someone.

Luck must have been on our side, or Demyx really was good at planing because most of the students where now flooding indoors leaving us with a much less crowd.  
We managed to find Zexion by one of the stalls with poems and books everywhere and a big sign that read; Poetry Club, where all your dreams run free.  
We handed him his stuff before Demyx dragged me away towards the rest of the stalls. Apparently half the school must know him as he talked with people left and right and promised, I don't know how manny people, he would attend there parties or helping out with some music related stuff. I didn't really listen as my brain was already overloaded with information, and the school day haven't even fully started yet.

"Xi...Ax, hey Axi! You there man?"  Demyx laughed waving his hand in my face.  
"Uh yeah" I blushed and laughed awkwardly.  
"I was just telling Ventus and his gang here that your new and will attend the same year as them, well except for Lea as he is a 3 year but Terra and Aqua is 2 years as well, so I thought they could show you around as I need to fix some stuff before my classes starts!" Demyx stated happily while pointing at etch and everyone as he said there name.  
I had to look at least twice at the Ventus guy, hadn't he been introduced I would have taking him for Sora's brother Roxas, they where almost identical. Well except for their styles, Ventus was defiantly more down to earth with dark jeans, cream colour shirt, black checkered converse and a dark beanie squished onto his head.   
Well, finally coming over the shock I introduces myself with my usual greeting, the only part I still holding onto from the past.   
"The names Axel, got it memorized?" I smiled tapping my head before pointing at them.  
"Haha yeah, I think I can remember that" the girl named Aqua laughed along with the rest of 'em.  
"Goodiie!! Yay Axi made friends!" Demyx squealed happily before patting my shoulder and running off.  
"Erm...yeah" I stated awkwardly.  
"Don't worry about it, that's Demyx for you, you'll get used to it" The Rox copy laughed patting my other shoulder. "Come on let's get you settled in with all this school crap and we can get going towards our classes. Oh and I'm in class 2b by the way, what does your schedule say?"  
Flipping thru a bunch of papers we finally found my schema and I had the luck to be in 2b as well but Terra and Aqua was in 2a, but at least the breaks where at the same time so no biggie.

We walked around the hals as they showed me around where exactly our classes would be as well pointing out a few of the teachers.  
Lea left us soon after we entered the last building as he'd be heading to his class.  
An hour had passed as we headed towards our homeroom for year 2, apparently every year had an homeroom where we would get together the first period every Monday.

We where one of the last ones to get there and took our seats in the corner as the teacher was talking and answering questions upfront.

Looking around I saw some familiar faces, Zexion was up front, with his book and a lollipop and Chaoz along with Roxas where in the back with some other kids laughing at something on there phone.  
A few other faces I recognised from their visits at 7th Heaven and a few of them must have recognised me as well as waugh smiles and nods wear exchange.  
Ventus and Terra talked about the latest movie they seen and Aqua talked with some guy about some sport stuff I think.

I sat quietly and watch as some guy called Mr.Mogle introduced himself as our homeroom teacher and would be assist us along our way this school year and as well help us with whatever we needed to pass our courses.

He wrote some more stuff on the bord as well as his mail and the hours we could fined him at school.  
I scribbled down a few of the things, noticing only a few students and me actually paid attention.

This year I would go all in with being the bookworm, well that title may be Zexion's but I would go all in being the swot of this class, at least then I would be forced to stay away from everything even remotely close to drinking and party animals, right?

The time passed rather quickly and soon I found myself following Ventus as he chatted along with a few other students from our class, a few exchanged some words with me but it felt a bit awkward so most of the time I stayed in the background, taking in everything around me. Students chatting, exchanging numbers and meeting old friends. A few kids laughed and talked about the latest party and few of them look like they where still drunk.  
A got a glimpse of the guy Xigbar handed a beer the other day at 7'th Heaven, he was outside with a few girls smoking something that didn't quite look like a regular cigarette, I should know.  
I snapped out of my thoughts when Ventus called my name, waving for me to hurry up as we headed towards our next class, English before it was lunch.

Up on entering I felt myself stare, along with most of the girls at, I presume, the teachers.   
Hot damn they where hot, one had his blond hair in lazy spiked style, strong features with and asian look and a sharp jawline and real piercing blue eyes ,an crystal earring in his left ear  and a body to die for.   
The other one had raven hair with a spiked Mohawk style, a few bangs framing his masculine face and making his pale skin and dark blue eyes shine, he as well had this asian look and an earring in his right ear, similar to the blonde ones.

"Stop drooling, they're taken" Ventus laughed quietly in my ear as he sat beside me, I didn't even remember siting down.  
"What, no.I uh.."  
"Don't worry, I can see what everyone sees even though I'm straight as a ruler" he laughed patting my shoulder.  
I groaned as I tried to hide my embarrassment along with the blush.  
"The blond one's Cloud, our English teacher and that is his Fiancee Zack who's the dance teacher, maybe you should do like the girls and join the evening dance course? " Ventus went on, basking in my embarrassment with quite the joy.  
"Oh shut it" I mumbled hitting his shoulder earning more laughs.

We where interrupt by Cloud as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
"Hello class! My names Cloud and I will be your teacher this year in English as well as Theater..."

The bell rung announcing that lunch break was here.   
At least the class had gone well and the book we where to read for English was one of my favorites as well as the exact same homework as I had done in my last school, so with some luck I would have it in my old schoolbag.  
I went past Chaoz as we headed out the door but she didn't even say hi, well I was in the nerdy category of students but not that i really cared, easier for me to stay out of trouble.

Ventus excused himself as the cafeteria came in weave, leaving me to fel slightly anguished as I entered alone.  
"Come on you can do this!" I tolled myself as I tried to ignore the mocking voice telling me I can't.

Getting in line for my lunch was the easy part as I now stood there, looking out over the sea of people, almost everyone was talking with friends and there was no sign of Demyx or Terra and the gang.  
I slowly made my way towards the back, looking for an empty table when I saw Zexion sitting with that blond twin. I weight my opinions before heading to there table.  
"Um..Hi? Seats taken?" I asked rubbing my neck as I tried to hid how uncomfortable I was.  
"No" Zexion said before getting back to his papers before him.  
"You can always sit here handsome?" The blond smirked, patting the chair next to her. I hurriedly took the seat beside Zexion.  
"You're together with Demyx, Namine" Zexion scowled.  
"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I was only joking here with Ax" she smiled sickly sweet.  
We ate in silence except for Zexion and Namine sharing a few words about the notes infront of them which where for the poetry club apparently.

The rest of the lunch went by pretty much in a blur as I tried to navigate around the different building and classrooms. At least it was easy finding the locker and the two next classes where in the same building.

Math and history wasn't to bad and once again I had luck in history as we did an poll that I knew and got full score with ease, earning a few whispers from the back of the class and Zexion looked a bit chocked that I was in top with him as he looked over at my paper when the teacher handed them back to us.  
"Don't judge the book by it's cover" I smirked at Zexion, earning a smal smile before it quickly disappeared.

The class flew by and soon I found myself, along with Zexion, Ventus and Demyx, walking towards the school gate.  
We decided to finish this day with a visit at my favorite coffee place before it was time for Ventus and Zexion to head of to work.  
Apparently Zexion worked in the music store in town and Ventus wouldn't say, so that had us guessing the whole time only earning No's.

My phone vibrated as we sat down with our coffees announcing I had a Kik message.

RiRi: Hey Ax, Em! Band meet up?  
EmTheBase: Yeah I'm in!  
RiRi: Oh and ask that Demyx kid you mention as well.  
DancingFlury: Hey guys! Yeah sure, I'll ask. I'm in no matter!  
EmTheBase: Oh righ, I forgot about him xD

"Hey Demyx, the band wonders if you up for a meeting after this?" I asked as Riku and Emmett spammed the chatt.  
"Oh! Of course!" Demyx shouted bouncing in his seat.

DancingFlury: He's in as well, we'll head over to Emmetts in a few :)  
RiRi: Perfect! See you there guys!  
EmTheBase: Purfect! Fuck I need to clean the basement xD  
RiRi: I'll be there in 5 so no worries I can help x)  
DancingFlury: Haha have fun ;) (I'll bring coffee)  
EmTheBase: Caramel latte!  
RiRi: Pumpkins spice!  
DancingFlury: I'm on it! See ya!

I pocked my phone and drank the last of my coffee before we said our goodbyes to Zexion and Ventus, grabbing a new round of coffee before we headed of.

Good I was happy for once and it felt awesome to get a chance with a band again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished, but I'm not to fond of it but I'll roll with it anyway.
> 
> So the first day of school is over for little Ax, it went really well I would say, and band practise as well ;)  
> Finally his life may be on a roll... or is it?
> 
> Until next time!


	11. MogleHigh - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Let my soul smile through my heart and my heart smile through my eyes, that I may scatter rich smiles in sad hearts ~

Chapter 11 of MogleHigh

The first week of school was a blur of finding classrooms, homework, students and spending time with Demyx and Ventus along with his friends and sometimes I went with Zexion to the library, only after I had promised him like 50 times I wouldn't steal his candy he had there (he really did have a hidden candy collection like Dem blurted out the first time we meet).

We did a meet up with the band on Wednesday again as we were really awfully off tune as you could possibly be, but we tried some easy stuff and Wednesday night we were actually not to bad and had formed some sort of working band.  
I was their lead singer as well on drums but I could handle the guitar while Dem played drums or his Sitar, he used my guitar sometimes but mostly his Sitar thingie. Em was the base and Riku handled the keyboard with grace.  
We probably would need some more members to function properly in the future but for now we had to try our hardest if we wanted to kick ass some day.

Thursday was the first day I actually saw Xigbar in school, he had a cut under his left eye as well as a new big beautiful bruise on the left side as well. Let's just say I played a game of hide and sneak that day, like the manly man I am.  
Well anyways.... I totally ditched lunch that day, Zexion found me in the library but didn't ask why I skipped lunch witch I was grateful for.

Friday was spent mostly alone as Dem and Ventus planed for some sort of party with the twins Kairi and Namine while Aqua ran of shouting something about a new game this weekend. Zexion had a few applications and stuff with his poetry club and I didn't really feel like joining just to have someone to tag after so I ended up with joining an after school study group and wandering the school halls, orienting the last part I barely visited.

I found work really dreadful both on Tuesday,Wednesday and Thursday as well but by Friday it was becoming more of a rutin and I were more grateful for the short breaks I could get, my poor feet would probably kill me someday but oh well, a guy need to work to live right?

You could really see when weekend rolled in as students littered every table and the spirit was more uplifting then on a Tuesday.  
Cindy grilled my about school, bitch about me being lazy at work and tried to convince me about becoming my matchmaker, the last part I strongly declined.  
Chaoz was back to her old work self where she actually knew I existed and even talked with me a few times.  
Demyx and the gang came by friday night for a few drinks and chatted a bit before leaving for some party.

Saturday Demyx was back again, but this time with Roxas and Xigbar gang, probably because his girlfriend was with them because I couldn't really see him around those kind of crowds.   
And no I did definitely Not hide in the kitchen or backroom doing inventory while Xigbar was there, nope, not at all...

Saturday was easy going.  
Sora came by for lunch and I felt a little awkward but tried to hold a facade of Friend Zoned around him while trying to ease his irritation towards Riku, which by the way wasn't easy at all but I had promised Riku not to give up and he had promised not to stalk around Soars shop anymore which had Sora loosen up a bit.

Saturday morning I was wide awake by seven in the morning, much to my dismay. But I decided for a run on the tracks not far from my home that I found when I moved here, I also went by the little shop to buy breakfast before heading home for a much needed shower.  
I hadn't noticed how long my hair had gotten, it was a totally mess of red and my natural spikes where almost invisible because of the length.  
Oh well, at least it built on the look of nerdy swot but I should probably get it cut some day, as well buying a new concealer for my face tattoos as it was almost empty.   
By nine I had finished my breakfast as well all our homework, who the hells give students homework the first week of school? Well at least half of it I had already done in my last school or was something I really liked.

When the clock hit 9:30 I hurried down town to work as my shift would start around 10, like every other weekend from now on, not that I complained, my life was just work, school and our new band.  
Like Cindy and mother said, Easier to stay out of trouble if your occupied.

"Hey Ax, can you take my shift as well this evening?" Chaoz asked while we ate out lunch outside in the warm autumn weather.  
"I work the whole evening as well?" I more of asked.  
"Yeah but Sundays are usually slow and I...let just say I need to be somewhere. Please Ax, I can even say hi to you in school?" She pleaded.  
That made me raise a questioning eyebrow but she did have a point and it would earn me some more money.  
"Sure, why not? But I will get all your tip as well" I smirked.  
"Oh you're evil" Chaoz laughed.  
"Well they say you become like the crowds you surf " I laughed before we continued eating before she headed of to talk with Cindy before running of.

"You're to kind Axel" Cindy sight while lightly smacking me upside the head.  
"Oww" I pouted.  
"That didn't even hurt you pussy" She laughed.  
"It could have" I smirked before hurrying of to greet some of the costumers coming thru the door.

My ass Sundays wasn't hectic, loads of family's came by around none leaving a complete mess that left Adam, Charlen and me scrubbing away for our life so the next line of people would have clean tables as the steadily arrived along the whole afternoon.  
A few hours later it calmed down a bit, mostly the regulars where here ordering their usual and greeting us workers like old friends.   
Most of them had by now learned who I was and left quite the tip for me as well.  
Maybe I should take more of the double shifts for people, sure it was stressful as hell but with double the tip it was almost worth it, at least once in a while. Heck, I would maybe even have the money for a car in the near future, Okay well, not that near of a future but it would at least fill some in the bank for me.

Two hours before closing Riku and his father arrived. I got an casual hello before Riku followed his father to one  of the window tables.  
Least to say those two stand out quite a bit with there suits and portfolios along with that hard expression while they discussed something that probably was work related while I fixed with their orders.

I was cleaning up the last tables in the back along with the bar when Riku's father called me over.  
I hurried over after I dried my hands and grabbed the notepad.  
"I hope the food where to your liking Sir?" I greeted them.  
"Very much so, actually. I would never had guessed this place would have such high standards." Mr.wolfgang said truthfully.  
"Dad" Riku groaned, smiling apologising toward me.  
"What? I'm kidding son." He then turned to me again. "But the food was actually great. And i heard from my son here that you invited him to your band? I'm Jonathan Wolfgang by the way." Jonathan introduced giving me his hand.  
Riku groaned again leaving me smirking at him.  
"Yeah, that's correct. Name's Axel, Got it memories?" I smiled, giving him my usual salut that came with that name fraise.  
I earned a rich laughed from Jonathan while Riku looked like he wanted to hide.  
"I like you kid, good luck with the band stuff. I was actually in a band myself when I was young, you know."  
"Dad no, we are not interested in that story right now. I'm sure Axle need to get back to work." Riku almost pleaded, and being the nice friend I am I definitely wanted to know his dads story.  
So that left me joining them while Cindy fixed the rest before dropping a few words here and there along the stories.

Just as it was with Riku, his dad turned out to be quite the funny guy, even thru Riku probably disagreed.  
I also learned quite the bit about the town history and how the wolfgang's had own their current house in generations.

Soon Cindy had to kick us out, so we said our goodbyes before everyone headed home for the night.

Arriving home I tossed my stuff on the sofa while I died a little. I had completely missed how tired I was, at least I would have tomorrow of work and only the two easy classes in the afternoon.

I groaned and stretched out on the sofa, feeling my back and shoulders pop.   
So with the last of my energy I took a detour to the laundry room for a much needed trip there, no kidding my dirty cloths where almost clawing their way out of my closet.

I actually decided to start my computer for once and surf around a bit and mostly looking thru some old stuff I had on it.  
By the time I my laundry was clean, dried and neatly pilled on my sofa I was back on the computer scrolling thru my photos.  
First there where random photos of nature, old friends and concerts I had attended but soon I came over photos of my mother and I. I should have stopped there as I knew which photos would be next.  
But being the stupid I am I clicked away anyhow.  
The photos were arrange by date.  
First it was the newest photo from then, showing Matt in his hospital bed.  
Bruises lingered almost his whole body, by then they hold a sickly yellow/greenish tone as they had started to heal while he had spent some time in a coma thanks to Xigbars beating, the second time around.  
The first time had been when he found us in the rundown church, but this time it was when Matt had saved me from the horrible beating he'd given me when I refused to drop out of school to follow him when he was kicked out of Paramount High.  
I clicked away while those memories played in the back of my head while I felt cold to my bons but I couldn't stop watching these picture that appeared on my screen.

My breath hitched when I found one in particular, it showed me being hurled into a police car, all bloody and I remembered how he'd broken my nose and you could see the marks he'd left behind on my body as well as the fresh cut right above my ear and shoulder where the broken bottle had made contact with me.

I felt sick to my stomach and my breath came out in pained sobs as I tried to shut out the painful memories as well as trying to stop the tears from escaping.  
My skin crawled and itch, I could still feel his touch on my skin, every punch that hit me and those times he pressed me down, against my will, on the bed, the sofa, the wall, in his car.  
I could feel the bil rise in my troth as I hurried to the bathroom, heaving everything I had in my stomach in the toilet.  
I spit one last time before I rose and flush as well brushed my teeth to get that awful taste and smell out of my mouth.

But I still had the memories on repeat as some sick and twisted rape movie marathon in my head. Those ice cold claws was back, clawing away at my insides while the voice haunt me and taunt me for every wrong I did and for every time I let him use me as his toy.  
I stayed put in the bathroom for a while, sobbing in the corner before I found a little bit of strength to walk out and shutting off the computer without looking at the screen.

I hugged myself with my shaking arms, feeling like I just wanna claw my skin off. Maybe, just maybe I would been able to escape those memories of his touch.

I wearily looked around even thru I knew I was alone, in my own home, that he had no idea I even had and it was my plan to have it like that for rest of eternity.

But still goosebumps prickled my skin and I just wanted to run and hide.  
That night was the first in ages that I made an make shift bed in the closet to hide even further before falling in restless sleep with real nightmares haunting me.

~brring "oh tainted love, it got me, oh tainted love. I got to run away, run away"~

I awoke to my alarm blaring of somewhere. First I was confused and felt my body go rigged as my pulse rocked sky high before I remembered that I had hide in my closet. My breath hitch when a shit load of memories came crushing down on me as I once again was reminded of everything.  
I was close to hyperventilate but found it somewhere in me to calm down a notch before I slowly wobbled put of the closet as my stomach scream at me to eat something.

I tried to will my mined to stop tormenting me as I did my usual routine before school, sure it was a bit slower and I couldn't fined it in me to really care today but I needed to attend school, no matter what.  
So with a pair of old loose fit jeans and a baggy sweater and my hair in a lose bun I maid my way down to the bus station with music blaring in my ears, trying and successfully closing of the world for a while. Not even Demyx was there to drag me out of my bubble as he where no were in sight, not even on the bus.   
Zexion joined me on our way to the lookers but didn't talk to me much to my relief, maybe he knew I was having a ruff day, anyway it felt nice to just walk with him by my side even if none of us spoke.

Upon entering the classroom I found myself joining Zexion upfront before I buried myself in the textbooks to finish the last of the assignment for the other classes this week.

I slipped away unseen when the bell rang and hide out in one of the empty classrooms while lunch passed by and the next two classes I joined Zexion again, ignoring Ventus as he tried to get me to his table. I just didn't feel like talking and I knew I didn't have to if I sat by Zexion.

When classes where over I hurried of to my looker only to almost run straight into Xigbar and Roxas but I scurried of to the right to hide in the bathroom while I tried to calm my heart.  
I heard them pass by much to my relief and a waited a few more minutes just to be sure before I exited the bathroom only to almost jump out of my skin when I heard Chaoz call my name.  
"Hey Axel? You okay?" Chaoz asked wearily.  
"Fuck" I weesed while grabbing my chest.  
"Sorry, I just saw you disappear into the bathroom like a deer caught in headlights" she explained.  
"No, I'm fine, just tired. I need to catch my bus, see ya around." I said in a hurry while running of before I had to say anything els.

I pretended to be asleep the whole time as the bus lulled me into some sort of trance and the music successfully shutting out every sound around me.

Arriving at the station I decided to take the long way home to clear my head a bit before I cancelled out band meeting with a lame excuse of being tired, I didn't really fell like putting any energy into anything at the moment.

After a few hours of loitering in self-pity and just being dead to the world I had had enough of my self-pity and decided to use some of my hidden anger by working out at the local gym.

So with that in mind I dug my old gym clothes out of my closet before walking towards the gym not to far from the swim hall me and Cindy had been at a week after I had moved in.

I greeted the guy upfront and filled out the info slip as well getting my gym card so I could attend after closing hour as they was open 24/7 but only had staff in the day time.

I decided to tie my hair in a bun before putting my music on shuffle and heading to the first row of machines that actually looked like something that wouldn't kill ya if you tried then.

An hour in I was sweeting and probably looked like a dying animal as I worked my body to the core. At last the gym was almost empty except from a few girls and the manager that was working out after his shift.

I swallowed down some of my pride and asked him for some help and advice as I had lost almost all knowledge about working out correctly as it was quite the time sins last time.

So an hour an a half later I left, my legs feeling like noodles and my muscles screaming at me for every step I slowly took, good god I would be dead tomorrow.  
But at least I was tired and finally making it inside my apartment, yeah I was defiantly lazy and toke the bus back home because no way in hell I would have walked, I struggled to bed before falling onto it fast asleep when my head hit the pillow.

The first time in weeks I slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, another chapter is up! :D
> 
> I'm not sure when the real struggle will begin but probably soon ;)
> 
> Until next time!


	12. MogleHigh - Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water as tears come from the heart, not from the brain ~

Chapter 12 of MogleHigh

Tuesday morning started off with me almost falling out of bed when I tried to snooze my alarm.  
"Fuck!" I exclaimed rather loudly as I struggled to move my sore joints and back, don't get me started on my legs!  
I had for fucks sake gone rather easy on myself!  
After my regular bathroom-breakfast-TV routine I did some stretching, trying to work some of the pain out of my body before it was time to head downtown.

Almost tumbling down the stairs thanks to all the garbage laying around I was out the door, trying to decided if I should walk or not. Yeah my body hurt like a bitch but the weather was nice and it would probably help loosen me up a bit.  
A few more minutes of indecisiveness I decided to walk.

Arriving ten minutes before the bus was due to departure I popped my headphones in and scrolled thru my music, trying to find something to go with my mood today.

The bus arrived as I hummed along to Fools Garden's music, following the line of half dead students on-board.

Halfway to school the bus stopped to let a bunch of people on, as well Zexion and Demyx. The later of those squealed with joy when he saw me before hurrying over hugging me and almost succeeding in squeezing the life out of me.  
"Dem! Air. Hurt!" I gasped trying to untangle myself from him as well as the cord to my headphones.  
"Aww Ax I've missed you! I didn't see you in school yesterday!" Dem pouted but at least he eased his grip on me.  
"Well I. I had an headache and stuck to myself most of the time." I lied, casting a glance at Zexion who paid us no mined as he, as usually, ate his candy and read a book.  
"Aw, I'm glad your feeling better today!" Dem exclaimed, continuing chatting away about stuff he'd done and how he and his girlfriend had an fight and how he was happy we had started a band, some dog he'd been walking with and what not.

Arriving at school we said our goodbyes as Zexion and I headed for our lookers before meeting up with Ventus who'd text me on the bus, I don't know how he got my number but I would put my chances on Dem.

I pulled the same lie for Ventus as I did for Dem as why I hide most of the time yesterday as we moved towards our first class.  
Don't get me wrong, we all have daemons we're battling inside but I'm not to keen on sharing mine with people I barley know.

First class of today was biology and we ended up running around outside looking for leaf and stuff to match with the trees on the paper the teacher handed out, but I think it was just a way to get all of us tired and bitchy students out of the classroom.  
Ventus and I ended up dragging Zexion and some other girl that Ven knew, along with us as we moved along the outskirt of school where most trees and greens where.  
An hour in we had found almost everything and headed back, dumping all our stuff on the paper the teacher had laid out for us to glue everything together and name them correctly.

I accidentally glued one of the leaf to Zexion's hand, don't ask me how I manage but I did, which earned a few laughs when we tried to get it of carefully so it wouldn't be to mangled and somewhat recognizable.

We hurried of to our next class which was art class and I was lost in my drawings as I had done the project already.   
I let the music carry me away as the pencil slowly made line after line, revealing a whole world of dreams.  
I started whit the old meadow in my hometown that I had doddle so many times before but it was breath taking and you always found new ways to draw it, even if it just was from memories this time.  
The next couple of drawings were people along with a few more memories.

I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder, waking me from my daze.  
"Wow, you're really good Axel. I'm impressed!" The pink haired teacher complimented, I knew I had seen him somewhere else outside school but couldn't really place it.  
"Oh, um thanks" I replied embarrassed as a few other student came over to look at my stuff.

-  
-  
\--  
-  
-

"God, it feels so embarrassing when people looks thru my art" I complained in embarrassment to everyone around our lunch table, which only earned everyone to laugh and talk about how I should do something with my talent of drawing.  
"You should totally sign up for the contest with your art later on when they arrange it!" Demyx shouted happily, earning everyone to agree.  
"You really should consider it, you're talented" Zexion agreed as they started to tell me about all these contests the school arrange in the different types of arts as well their talent show after Christmas.

A cold feeling spreed thru me as I sat there laughing and chatting along with everyone I by now called friends.  
I looked around trying to pinpoint the feeling when I saw Namine walk over, looking smug.

"Hi hun~ everyone else...Axel Someone wants to speak with you, out front." Namine smirked clinging to Dem who looked happy that everything was fine between them again.  
"Who?" I asked trying to ignore the knot forming in my stomach.  
"A special friend of yours who haven't had the time to greet you yet" she said smugly. "Come on sugar, I want some private time with you" she said before dragging Demyx with her, not that he complained.  
Zexion excused himself before they other said they would meet me outside class later when I had greeted my friend.

Yeah, friend. Sure I wouldn't think so. Not in a million times.

I slowly rose and walked out the cafeteria. And no way I would head outside.  
I thought about running after my friends when I rounded the corner towards the lockers just to smack right into someone.  
"Ow, sorry I didn't see ya!" I excused myself as the other person let out a dark chuckle, freezing me to the spot.  
"I don't mined you stumbling all over me Love, but out front is the other way you know" Xigbar smirked, flashing me his usual grin showing of his perfect white teeth while his yellowish eye glowed with an intense hunger that made me feel sick, his other eye hidden under that black patch he always wore.  
"I-I... had some stuff to do..." I tried to excuse, cursing myself for stammering.  
"Oh, I know plenty of stuff you'll be doing in no time" he smirked moving closer with every step until I was backed up against a door.  
I hid my hands trying not to show how they trembled.  
"I'm not yours to do what you please with anymore!" I sheeted thru cleansed teeth.  
"Oh how I love that little fire in you,Flurry" Xig whispered using my old pet name as his hands wandered along my torso, earning shudders and goosebumps to erupt.

"Xigbar! We have to hurry to our meeting!"  
I sight in relief as he angrily backed up to shout at whomever had interrupted him.  
"Don't look so happy love, I'll get my hands on you, again" he whispered, griping my yaw tightly while kissing my earlobe before heading of with a casual wave goodbye.

I slowly sank to the floor, trying not to vomit as I realised how bad this could go. Sure I'd been confident that i would handled it with stride and he wouldn't have any power over me anymore.   
Yeah right, you'll always be his little bitch  
The voice from my past laughed in my head.  
I sat there, not caring for the strange stares the other students gave me as they past me by.  
Ha, not even they care for you. Just wait, you'll see. No one likes you, you're just a little bitch, waiting for his masters next order  
"No!" I growled to myself as I finally snapped out of my daze. "No, I'm not"  
I took a deep breath to steady myself before heading of to meet up with the others before class, missing the girl who held a camera in her hands smirking victorisly.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I shouted when I saw them heading down the corridor towards our class.  
I hurried towards them while trying to get my thoughts together.  
"Hey Ax, that was quite the fast reunion?" Ven laughed while texting away on his phone.  
"Yeah, not, um, much of a, uh, close friend. Just barely know one another you know?" I lied.  
"Oh, okay. Well that's cool."

We chatted away about regular things and even Zexion had a few words to share between his bites of candy.  
It fascinates me how much candy he eats per day and he's still skinny, if I'd be eating like that I would not only be fat but broke as hell.

The class flew by, even with that scary ass teacher Vexen we had in chemistry, but at least he knew what he ranted about even when he looked like a mad scientist.

Next up after the short break there was physics, not my favorite of class but it was somewhat manageable as Ventus bitched about everything and our teacher was quite funny and couldn't sit still for shit.  
He was literally everywhere in that damn classroom but I didn't fall asleep so that's something.

As the bell rung, announce end of school we all followed the stream of students towards the lockers before meeting up with the gang outside.  
Much to my dismay Namine had tagged along with Dem, not looking to interested in whatever he was talking about.  
Her eyes landed on me as a grin spread onto her lips.  
"How was your meeting with your Friend Ax?" She smiled innocently.  
"Good" was my only answer as o turned to Ventus to ask about this new movie we all wanted to see this weekend.  
"Only good?" Namine smirked. "You sure? It must be fun to meet with such a close friend again."  
Now everyone's attention was on us.  
"Didn't you say you weren't that close?" Ven asked confused.  
"Yeah, and we aren't that closed. She must have heard him wrong or something," I said with irritation.  
I wonder how much she knew about Xigbar and me, it was clear she knew some bits and pieces.  
"Yeah, or something" Namine said glaring at me before clinging onto Dem demanding attention.  
"Aaanyway, so movie Saturday night? After 8, as I have work beforehand" I asked ignoring Namine as best as I could.  
"I'm in!" Dem shouted happily earning Namine to glare at me again as I just ignore her.  
"Sure, I only work to 6 so" Zexion agreed  
"Definitely. Why not. Sounds fun" the rest agreed as we headed off towards the bus. 

As the bus drove along, I felt myself get lulled to sleep and before I knew it both the sounds of loud students and the humming from the bus had disappeared and my dreams took me away.   
At first it was quite peaceful for once but soon after the dreams grew cold and dark. A beast was there watching my every move. Claws clicking on the cold stone floor.  
It lured me deeper and deeper into this old stone mansion filled with creepy sculptures and stone cats guarding my every move.  
An ear slipping scream rung thru the house, shaking the very ground.  
I felt something shift and the beast was suddenly gone, warm sunlight blinded me as the mansion was gone and forgotten.  
A shore filed with white sand and yellowed stained grass stood before me. The calm feeling had settled down as I took in the weave.  
Someone shouted my name happily as they ran towards me, waving happily as a smile broke free on his face as he tried to get his wet golden hair out of his face.  
His skyblue eyes shone with happiness and I felt myself moving towards him, wanting to hold him close.  
He called my name again and before he reach me something shook me gently.

I awoke, staring into a pair of dark blue eyes, not that lovely sky blue in my dream.  
I blinked a few times before my brain registered that I had fallen asleep and snuggled up to Zexion who look a little uncomfortable with a hint of red tainting his cheeks.   
"Oh shit! Sorry!" I exclaimed rather loudly as I hurriedly sat up straight, trying not to blush in embarrassment.  
"It's okay. We're soon at the bus station." Zexion explained rummaging thru his bag while avoiding looking at me.  
"Thanks" I mumbled embarrassed knowing I must have been cuddled him for almost the whole bus ride.  
I could still feel his warmth, mixed with my dream.

As the bus skidded to a halt at the bus station Zexion excused himself before hurrying of to his work, leaving me with Dem and Namine who was trying to eat each other's faces of.  
"Uh well, I'll be going. I have work in an hour or so" I excused.  
"Awww but I wanna hang out" Dem exclaimed with a pout.  
"Well, I need to get home to change and eat.."  
"We can eat together at your work? Right Nam?" Dem asked happily.  
"Yeah, why not? And we get to see how Ax lives, that will be... interesting." She smirked.  
"Or we can meet up at work in half an hour?" I tried to say but Dem pouted and looked like a kicked puppy so even thru I didn't trust Namine I couldn't say no to Dem.  
"Fine, let's go then. But it's quite the hill walk thru the park and woods"  
"Can't we take a bus!?" Namine exclaimed angrily.  
"Probably but I like walking, it's relaxing and helps loosen me up." I smirked as we headed of, Namine ever so often complain while Dem looked ecstatic while bouncing along.  
I couldn't help but to feel a little pleased with myself for making Namine walk in her heals all the way.

Yeah I know, I'm still somewhat of an devil with the people I don't like. But seriously she had it coming and I have a feeling she will be around more when Xigbar is trying to get me.

Namine was still complaining when we arrived at my neighborhood. I could only wish they had somewhat cleaned up the place since this morning so it wouldn't look like I lived at the dump.  
Well you can wish at least right?

"Uh...so you live here?" Dem asked confused, looking at the old apartment block, paint missing and broken fences. Garbage and old broken stuff lingered here and there in the tall dead grass which most surely haven't seen the lawnmower in a decade or sixteen.  
"Yeah...it was the only place willing to rent to a student this close to school starting. But it's manageable" I carried on as I show them the way in and up to my apartment.  
"Looks like shit" Namine snickered, wrinkling her nose at the stench of old urine as we carefully took the stairs.  
"Nam be nice! I feel sorry for you Ax to have to live here" Dem exclaimed, surprising me with a hug.  
"Eh, it's fine. At least it's cheap and I have locks on my door" I laughed, unlocking my door and showing the way inside.  
"Yeah but..."  
"Don't worry Dem, I'll move soon anyway as I've been looking around for something better" I said, okay well I haven't really been looking,yet, but I will when I have a little more money saved up but that I didn't tell them.  
"At least it's not a total dump inside" Nam said, glancing around before heading over to the sofa.  
"A part from many I can clean and fend for myself Namine" I pointed out before gesturing to Dem to sit down while I headed of to change and put away my homework for later.

I ignore there bickering and speeded thru everything, yet again to get reminded that I needed to buy cover makeup. I should probably head by the store anyway as I need to stock up on some stuff.

"...well you can at least be somewhat nice, he is my friend no matter what you fell about it..."  
"Uh, guy's? Ready to go?" I asked carefully as the couple where arguing rather loudly.

"Yeah we're ready" Dem said angrily, getting his stuff and walking out.  
Namine just sneered at me before heading out the door.  
Oh joy! I thought bitterly as I locked my door and headed out to the two.

We walked in mostly silence all the way downtown, I tried to have a somewhat conversation with them.  
Yeah sure I pretty much hated Namine and no way in hell I would every sympathise with her but she was Dems girl after all so at least I tried to behave humane for his sake.

Finally walking the streets of the town Namine excused herself, leaving me and Dem to head over to my work for dinner.  
"Um.. I'm sorry if I started something between the two of you?" I mumbled as we got closer to 7'th Heaven.  
Dem sight loudly before shaking his head. "No it's not your fault Ax, Nam is just a bitch some times"  
"You know you just called your girlfriend a bitch right?"  
"Yeah but days as today that what she is and it gets me wondering why I still stick around sometimes. We're been arguing every day now and I won't tolerate when she drags my friend into it or uses them as an excuse, or her stupid rant about the band and how it takes away time from us and bla bla bla" Demyx exclaimed in frustration.  
"Ah I see. Uh I'm here if you want to rant or something" I said, not really knowing how to deal with this sort of situation but still wanted him to know I'd be there for him.  
"Thanks man, your a really good friend and Namine just have to deal with it" Demyx smiled going back to his happy-go-lucky self. I liked it much more when he was this talkative happy lad then the gloomy sad one.

We talked about the band and this new song Dem had been trying to write down with the help of Riku and soon everything apart from our music was lost to us as we ordered our dinner and sat down by one of the window tables.  
I texted Riku to let him know we where here on a spontaneous band chatt if he'd join.  
Emmett joined us with food of her own as it was almost completely empty today and not soon after Riku walked thru the door, for once looking like a regular teenager with dark jeans and a fitted hoody with a rock n' roll print on the back, I never thought I would be seeing him in something that casual.

"What's the occasion?" Em smirked pointing at his cloths of choice.  
"What? I do have regular cloths you know. I just don't wear them very often" He pouted.  
Riku pouting? Okay something was up, I just knew.  
"Okay, spill Riku" I stated.  
"What? Why, I mean spill what?"  
"I know there's something, I can see it on you"  
Everyone stared at him as he squirmed in his seat.  
"Well?" Dem exclaimed  
"Ugh, you're all impossible!" Riku shouted earning smirks from all of us.  
"Okay, fine. I actually dug out my old cloths to try to look a little more.. you know, teenagerish? And I washoping soralikedit" he mumbled the last bit earning us to look at him confused before he blushed dark red while finding the straw in my milkshake very interesting.  
"I was hoping Sora liked it more if I dressed normally" he mumbled embarrassed while fiddling with the straw.  
"Aaawww!" Dem and Em exclaimed while Riku looked like he waited for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  
"That could actually work you know" I smirked.  
"You think?" Riku asked hopefully.  
"I have a plan!" Dem suddenly shouted.  
"A plan?" We asked.  
"Why does it feel like I should be worried by now? Riku mumbled waiting for Dem to spill it.  
"Okay, so we're heading to the movies Saturday nigh at 9. Ax you call Sora and convince him to join us and Em you and Riku will join us at the movies and I'll help you later to fix with the reservation for our seat so we'll be seated in the same row. And then! We make Riku and Sora sit by one another!" Dem stated proudly.   
"Yeah well, it sound like somewhat of a plan?" I asked looking at the other two.  
"Yeah?"

"You should totally do that!" Cindy exclaimed scaring us half to death as non of us had seen her approach.  
"Oooh and totally wear some casual fitted cloths as well put your hair in a low ponytail, maybe leave two small braids on either side of your face and some gayliner!"   
"Braids and gayliner?" We asked confused.  
"Yeah, gayliner is like eyeliner but for gay guys, so gayliner!"  
"Cindy have you been on that strange part of YouTube again?" I laughed.  
"Maaaaybe? But you know I'm right Axel!" She smirked, referring to that time she introduced me to gayliner.  
"Okay fine, it's worth a shot. Who's in for expedition Riku makeover and takeover!" I laughed while the rest agreed, well Riku didn't look to happy but Em had made it her mission to fix him along with Cindy, poor lad he'd be scared for life.

Soon we all had to split up as Em and I had work to do while Cindy chatted a bit with Riku and Dem before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Riku, well hope he gets out alive from this ;)  
> Oh well, I found it quite funny with the gayliner actually x)
> 
> Slowly now Ax's  dark past will simmer and make itself known...
> 
> Until next time ;)


	13. MogleHigh - Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Are these things really better than the things I already have? Or am I just trained to be dissatisfied with what I have now? ~

Chapter 13 of MogleHigh

Friday was dragging past real slow while most student where planing for the weekly party's, we were planning for Rikus doom, okay well not really doom if we played our cards right and Sora was in a good mood.  
As of now everything was fine and Sora was happy about the idea of movie night with my friends as long as I could get Cindy of work to come with as it was the only way to get Sora to actually join.  
Ven, Em and Dem had gotten us all tickets as well two seats in the middle row for Sora and Riku so we all would be able to set them up as well jump in if needed.

Around lunch time Riku called and had a somewhat nervous breakdown but after some advice and support from the rest of the gang he was yet again convinced of the idea.

By the end of lunch I could feel someone stare at me from across the room. I tried not to look but the longer I sat there the harder it got.  
A couple of minutes passed before I couldn't take it anymore and glanced around the cafeteria.  
As the old times Xigbar was sitting by the big tables in the back with quite the crowd of braindead followers and the jocks, as well as Chaoz and Sora's brother.  
I let my eyes travel back to Xig who by now was smirking rather proudly as he slung his arm around Roxas earning the smaller one to smile. My heart made a flip as I stared at him.  
As if he felt my stare he looked around before meeting mine, his skyblue eyes looked tired but still hold this alert and calculating shine.  
We where interrupted by the bell ringing announcing lunch was over and as on a que everyone was hurrying to the doors.

I hurried after my friends, not really engaged in their conversation as my thoughts where all tumbling around.  
Thoughts of saturday night, of how we would come out alive of our setup and dreadful thoughts about Xigbar.  
And Roxas...

*smack* 

I groaned loudly as I gripped my nose.  
"Shit sorry man! Didn't see ya there!"  
Some random student exclaimed before he flung the door, that just smacked me in the face, shut before running of to where his friends where laughing.

"Hey Axel will..Hey what happened!?" Ven asked worriedly hurrying back to me.  
"Some ass student smacked me in the face with their door" I sheathed in pain as I thruster my thumb at the door bedside me. "No it's not broken or anything, just hurt like a bitch"  
"Oh okay, I'll take you to the nurse if you'd like?"  
"Naa, it's not that bad" I explained carefully touching it while I tried to will the pain away.  
"Come one we're gonna miss class" I said as we hurried down the corridor to our classroom.  
Yeah a smack in the face with a door was like a mosquito bite incomparably to what I'd been thru before...

Our last class of today was free study which landed me in art class where most of the gang where there as their class schedule clatch perfect with ours for once.   
Todays art class we worked on portraits, which Ven found hilarious and not to mention Zexion who had joined us for once.  
I bet it was because of my oh so glorious bruise (insert at bucket of sarcasm here)

Well you could say we got a variety of colours to work with and bruises are not easy to shade, I tell ya that!

As I finished the last portrait of Ven and Zexion I noticed Aqua and a few other students where laughing and glancing at me.  
"What?" I asked trying to take a peek at her papper.  
"Oh nothing" she taunted.  
"Hey I wanna see!" Ven shouted as he snatched the papper before he to strated to laugh his as of. "Oh this is gold!"  
"Hey let me see!" I exclaimed snatching it from Ven.

"Well okay, I gotta hand it to ya. This is gold" I laughed staring at the mini comic about me walking into doors and stumbling over almost everything.  
"It's really well done Aqua" and I really meant it. She had catched my expression perfectly but in a funny and comical way.

As class ended we all hurried to our lockers before hurrying to the bus.  
We had decided on eating out before my work started which led to all of us taking the bus today.  
Demyx was ecstatic to get the chance to chat with us all and we would get the chance to calm down Riku a bit more to prevent his stress texting and mini meltdowns.

For once we ended up eating at one of the thai places Riku and Zexion recommended instead of at my work.  
As we sat there waiting for our food it hit me suddenly how much Zexion had open up to everyone and how he often engaged himself in a conversation with Demyx as well as Riku.  
Looking at all my friends around the table I couldn't really comprehend how lucky I got when I started this new school, well new life really.  
I had a perfect work where I still had a somewhat freedom to change my hours if I needed, school wasn't that hard and I always had a friend nearby.  
I had my own place, yeah sure it's not the cosiest of places or the best standard but it was mine and I could lock the door.  
I had taking up on working out again and will not stop that for a million.  
For once I felt happy and could ignore my bad memories and my ex.  
With my new refound confident, I to engaged me in the heated discussion about zombi movies and series along with everyone as we ate.

//Time skip\\\

Once again Cindy "accidentally" forgot to mention the karaoke evening, this time with a love inspiration... wonder where she got that idea from?  
So instead of our usual work clothes we was decked out in red and pink stuff with hearts and cute fluffy things along with candles lingered our every space and the karaoke machines was blaring love songs after love song as lovely dovely people sung to or with there partner.

Cindy had tried for over an hour to get me to sing but I refused and had manage to find something to clean everytime she mentioned it or a new customer arriving to saved me, but knowing Cindy I would be standing up there singing in the end anyway. But for now I was safe.

Today everyone was chatting, asking and wanted to get to know me better as I was still working here, as it was a chock to them that Cindy hadn't kicked me yet.  
"Really you have been working here for almost a month now?" The costumer Mark asked chocked, his partner looking equally as chocked over that news.  
"Uh, yeah? Is that strange?" I asked them confused.  
"If so! Cindy almost never let anyone stay longer then a week or two!"  
"Really!?"  
"Yup! Last guy lasted a week, right Mark?"  
"Yup and you know that girl who applied for that waitress duty? The one that was here almost an entire week?"  
"Oh, yeah, that one. Gods I didn't know where Cindy found her but glad she's not here anymore"  
"Yeah your much better Axel, hopefully Cindy will keep ya for a while!" They laughed, asking for yet another refill of drinks.  
"Of course he'll be staying, he's stuck here with me. Well that is if he sings some karaoke that is" Cindy smirked evily as she slung her arm around me while chatting away with them.  
So like I thought, I ended up by the karaoke machine with some bad love song. The last hour of my shift was spent singing requested songs, either solo or with some of the costumers.  
Well you can't say we have no services and mostly everyone acted like we were a big group of friends.  
One last song got requests and then we closed down for tonight.  
I laughed quietly for myself as I fixed with the machines as Cindy had to almost shoo people out the door as the last regulars complained about how she was closing to darn early.

"Well that was it, let's take a glass before we head home" Cindy exclaimed while hugging the bar tiredly.  
"At least you didn't have to sing for the last hour boss " Chaoz said while she exited the kitchen with a set of clean glass.  
"Yeah my throat wants to kill me by now" I whined making grabbing motions for one of the glasses Chaoz had filled up.  
They both laughed at me as Chaoz handed over the drink and we celebrated for yet another successful evening.

Somehow one glass turned to two and two suddenly turned to four and somewhere along the way a deck of cards appeared.  
The first rounds of cards where innocent poker but as Cindy and Chaoz refilled out drinks the poker turned into a set of cloth poker. And as I couldn't really hold my liquor to good anymore I was the first one to lose, at least I got to have my boxers on.

Suddenly Chaoz poked my side looking disturbed.  
"Wha?" I slurred slightly trying to will my brain to de-fog a little from the alcohol daze.  
"Whaz happened?"  
By now Cindy to was inspecting me to.  
I looked down on their fingers that traced the long scare along my hip.  
"Hu?" Was the only descent reply I could come up with.   
Memories of those scares swam around in my mined as I tried my best to lock them up again but I couldn't really muster up the energy to so I just settled for swishing the last of my drink around in my glass.

" Ax...?" Cindy asked carefully as she let her hand rest on my back, but I hardly heard her as I stared ahead along the bar and then out the window into the night which was just partly light up thanks to 7'th Heaven's neon lights and a few lightpost.  
My mined and heart felt as empty and cold as the outside looked.  
"Now I remember why I don't drink often anymore" I murmured more to myself then them.  
"Axle...did he?.." Cindy asked carefully, lightly touching the scar at my hip.  
I only nodded, not having the strength to say it out loud nor to lie about it.  
"And those others?" She was probably referring to the bundles of small cuts on my other leg mostly hidden by my boxers.  
"Yeah.."  
"Ax..." Cindy looked, well like she was the one in pain but I understand her, she knew most part of what happened to me but not everything. No one knew everything that had happened to me.  
"Who?" Chaoz asked quietly.  
"No one" I sight quietly. "Just an old and bad part of my life, nothing more"  
"The one in your tattoo?" She asked gesturing to the old willow tree tattoo on my stomach where flames roared around it and you could faintly see our petnames ingraved in the bark.  
I sight " yeah, that one"  
I quickly dressed, well as quickly you can when you still are a bit drunk.  
"I'm going home, goodnight"  
"You ok by yourself?" They both asked.  
"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it. I'm heading home to sleep" I faked a smile as I tried to walk straight, hopping the cold night air would clear my head a bit.

Fog swirled around me as I walked the quiet streets towards the small forest, deciding for the short way home even if it would mean walking in a pitch black forest, at night, alone.  
"Maybe this wasn't so good of a plan" I whispered to myself as I tried to look ahead on the small path, mostly hidden by the mist and lack of light.

I swallowed loudly as debated on taking the long way around when I heard the sound of something approaching, no, more like someone and they weren't alone either.

I blamed my nervousness on the alcohol in my system as I hurried in behind some of the trees as this cold feeling spread thru my gut.  
Out of the fog a man appear with his fluffy dog and phone in his other hand as he and the dog walked right past me and down the streets I'd come from.

"Well that was anticlimactic" I murmured and stepped out in the open.  
The cold feeling still clawing my gut but I blamed it on the alcohol as I walked ahead on the path.

After a while I saw the lights thru the last of the trees, by now the fog wasn't as thick as in the city and I felt myself relax as I approach my street and apartment.

Hurrying up the little set of stairs out front I tiredly tried to fit my key in the lock, frustrated that I still was feeling the slightly drunk and the damn lock was jumping oh so slightly every time I tried to fit the key in.  
"Score!" I whisper shouted as I heard that satisfying click, Only to have someone slam me into the door quite roughly.  
I groan trying to pry whomever of me, earning them to press me harder, securing my head so I couldn't look at them and making the keys dig into my hip. Panic flared thru my body as I started to struggle more violently.  
I manage to get on of my legs mostly free, stomping down hard on my attackers foot, earning a growl from them only to freeze on the spot when I heard the chuckle that followed.  
Ice speed thru me and I sized my struggle as every muscle in my body pulled taunt.  
"Oh I quite like this side of you Ax... I've mist your feisty little ass" He growled huskily, the grip on my neck tightening.   
"Ge of me!" I shouted, well tried as my panic prevented me from breathing normally, leaving my voice weak.  
"Oh but Darling I've been waiting here for you for quite a while, at least you can invite me in?" He laughed pressing himself against me, letting me feel All of him.  
Anger sparked my panic succeeding in letting my body finally move as I put as much force in the blow I delivered with my elbow.  
Not really caring where I hit I whirl around as his grip loosen delivering a punch straight into his face, a satisfying crack was heard along with a whole lot of swearing as I whirl back around to get the door open only to have it locked and my keys gone.  
"Oh your looking for these?" He laughed tauntingly holding his nose with one hand and my keys dangling from his other hand.  
I couldn't for my life concluded how he manage to take them.   
"Xigbar, give them back" I sheeted thru clenched teeth, glaring at him while being careful not to let him get to close as I side stepped down the stairs so I would have somewhat of space to move around.  
"Why would I, or rather what can you give me in return?"   
"Fuck off"   
"Oh baby I love your sweet talk" he laughed.  
My phone went of suddenly startling us both as it blared Tainted Love on full volume.  
Taking my chance I snatched my key's and sprinted of but I suddenly found myself tackled to the ground, I whirled around, dragging my knee up in his side earning a punch in my face but I ignore the pain as adrenalin and panic mixed. I punched back, the keys to scratch him right under they eye as I manage to wiggle other knee under him and kick him to the side as I rolled over and ran for it. I didn't care where I ran, I just took of into the woods hearing him shout and curse as he tried to follow me.  
I'm glad that I was the sprinter and had taken up my old routine of exercising.  
My phone went of again an I cursed as I heard him shout in the distance.  
I fiddle with it until I manage to kill the sound before hurrying of.  
I left the woods and ran down some streets before hiding behind some rubble and garbage as I waited.

I don't really know how long I hid there. My body trembled from the loss of adrenaline and my fist throbbed and hurt like I had smashed it against a brick wall and I could feel how the bruise from his punch was forming on the right side of my face.

Thoughts of anger, hate, angst and chock was swirling around in my head as I replayed everything that happened.  
Fuck" I whispered to myself as it hit me how lucky I was nothing more happened as well how he truly meant for me to be his again.  
I felt the panic stir inside me.  
"Oh god... what the hell should I do?" I asked myself, sure I could call the police, not that they really did anything last time and I didn't have the best reputation, not that I know if they knew of me here or well rather whom I'd been before.

I looked down at my phone as it vibrated again.  
The screen reed 6 missed calls and 4 message. All from Cindy.  
I probably should answer but I knew if I talked now I would break down so I swallowed and called her back anyway, no hell flurry like an angry woman ya' know.

"AXEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
YOU ALIVE? I hate you! What happened! why didn't you answer me!" I hold the phone as far away from my ear as I could while she rant and shouted. "Say something you ass!?"  
"Cindy....uh.." I felt the tears sting as I tried to will myself not to break down. I focused on the cold brick wall behind me and the cold morning air, a few stars could be seen above the buildings.  
"Hey, what happened? You don't sound well.. where ya at? I know your not home"  
I sight, resting my head on the wall.  
"I-i don't really know... in the city somewhere... can I come over?" I took a deep breath as the tears streamed down my face " I don't wanna be alone" I whispered with a voice as  broken as myself.  
"Always Love, I'm here" Cindy said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was planing on a different outcome but got carried away so I'll leave you guys here with this cliffhanger for now ;)
> 
> Until next time!


	14. MogleHigh - Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ What's your favorite position in bed? Next to the wall so I can use the phone while it charging ~

Chapter 14 of MogleHigh

*Saturday

Cindy had been chocked when I had finally maid it over to her's.  
Dirty cloths, a bruise covering the right side of my face, cold with puffy red eyes and just a total wreck.

Finally showered, cleaned up and with a clean pair of (a bit small) set of dry cloths, Cindy seated me on her sofa with a hot cup of tea and waited.

I still fell small trembles rock my body and my fingers twitched in anguish now and then.  
I sight deeply before glancing at Cindy thru my wet hair.

"I want you to talk with me, but only if you feel ready for it.."  
I considered to actually not tell her but I was to tired to lie and somehow it felt nice to know I had a friend to talk to for once.

"I went home, but before I got to my apartment someone jumped me..."

Cindy gasped and hugged me.  
"You ok? They didn't do anything els to ya?"

"No, he...he only punched me when I tried to get away...I think I manage to damage him more actually."

"That's good. He deserves it! Did you know who it was? Wanna call the police now or?

I shook my head, frustrated with myself for being so weak and scared. I knew if I called him in on it, I would have quite the show to explain and if it somehow went my way I would still see him in court and I wasn't ready for that. Especially since not even Cindy knew the whole extend of it all.  
And if he went free like usual I would be screwed harder than I ever been before and I had no energy to deal with that constant stress and angst of him walking the street with revenge on his mind.

"No,I... no, it won't get him cought and only make matters worse for me"

"It's Xigbar, isn't it?" I don't know how she always manage to know what's going on, she'd always been able to figure stuff out just by asking simple questions.

"Yeah, I think Namine told him about where I lived. You know when she and Dem followed me home before he and I went here?" I said when she looked confused about Namine.

"Ooh... That bitch, she deserves a good smacking with a cattle prod!"   
That line somehow set me of in a fit of laughter, don't really know why but.

"What it's true, bitches like that need to learn there place" Cindy growled while petting her cat who by now had emerged from under the sofa.  
I only nodded as I watch her cat for any indication that it would try and get at me with it's black fluffy paws with hidden weapons.

"Ax, he's not going to eat you. He really likes you, I know he do" Cindy smile but I wouldn't believe that. I knew what little monsters that hid under that fluffy cute creature.  
I just gave her a dead pan stare before drinking the rest of my tea.

After a while that hellish creature wandered of and I could yet again feel how she wanted to ask more of the recent event, only I didn't know what to say.  
So I took the safe rout and ignore her questioning stare.

"I'm really tired, is it OK if I go to sleep?" I asked knowing she wouldn't let me home and I didn't really feel like going outside again.

"Of course hun, I'll be right back with everything"

We made the sofa together and Cindy locked her cat's in the kitchen so I could sleep without those monsters under my bed.  
Haha the monsters under my bed, haha..ha..ehum okay that's may be not that funny..

"Well goodnight Ax, just wake me if there's anything, and I mean it!" She said sternly before hugging me carefully before going to her own room.

"Night Cindy" I mumbled as I hid under the covers to try to get some sleep, which wasn't as hard as I thought because I was wide awake and in the next moment I was fast asleep.

//Time Skip\\\

I heard a strange lullaby I couldn't pin out as I stirred from sleep.  
Slowly opening my eyes, I tried to relocated. Light coloured walls, a black coffee table and a big t.v. on the wall as well as me laying on a sofa.  
I knew I wasn't home, that much my brain could calculate.

Confused I shifted my weight only to feel something soft and warm brush my feet.  
Slowly lifting the cover I saw something grey curled up at the end of the sofa where my feet had been.  
A very, manly, shriek escaped me as a flew of the sofa, almost tumbling over the table as I groaned and hugged my left side, feeling like someone had kicked me.

"Hu!? you ok Ax?" I heard a sleepy Cindy shout from the bedroom before I could here the rustling of bed sheets announcing she was stumbling out of bed.

"I'm fine" I said as my brain dealt me all the information from last night up to the point where I fell asleep.  
I felt nauseous and itchy knowing he'd laid his hands one me.

"You sure?" A very tired Cindy asked stumbling out of her bedroom.

"Yeah, that just scared me" I accusingly pointed at the grey fluff whom by now was looking at us before stretching and walsing of into the kitchen.  
Cindy only laughed as she walked after it into the kitchen.

Breakfast was interesting as those furballs where constantly close, watching me while Cindy tried to get me to either pet them or ignore them, neither of it happening.

I talked Cindy into loaning me her makeup so I could cover up the bruise and to let me work anyway as I hardly wanted to be home alone today and we still had to get Riku and Sora together.  
So after somewhat manage to get her to understand my need of trying to ignore what happened right now, we found a pair of clothing that fit me somewhat quite well, makeup on as well covering my face tattoos witch Cindy also didn't understand but helped me anyway before we headed of to work, leaving Xigbar and the nights adventures off topic for now.

Even though we'd covered the bruises, it felt like they all somehow knew it was there. But it probably was people's reactions to me wearing make-up (Cindy insisted on doing a full make-up ordeal with eyeliner and stuff to get the attention of the covered bruise. I must say the girl has talent as I looked almost normal, only If you looked real close you'd see a hint of blues on my face.

So cleaning, inventory and dishes where my priority at work today to minimize the people contact.

The hard part was when I had lunch and I knew I had to meet up with my friends as planed for our last minute planing of tonight.  
So with a sight, a quick check in the mirror that everything looked alright I grabbed our lunches in the kitchen and headed over to Dem and the rest on the corner table.

"Wow you're getting good at this waitering thing!" Riku exclaimed as I skated over with four plates of food.  
"Yeah no wonder when Cindy's my boss" I laughed as she came over with our drinks and her own food.  
"Aw your to kind Darling" Cindy winked and laughed.  
Even Zexion gave a quiet laugh at our banter.

I relaxed some more as no one seemed to notice my hidden bruise and with a few good remarks on how they thought I should where this form of make-up Cindy had done on me we began our planing for tonight.

At the end of my break Ven manage to come by as well as Em taking her break so they got the heads up for tonight.

"So you'll get Sora and meet up with Cindy before heading downtown to meet up Em and Zexion who will accidentally invited Riku and me?" Ven stated one last time so we all had it cleared.  
"Yeah and well meet you two at the Cinema so Sora can't back down" I stated with a smirk.

After that work went by without any incident and Cindy only had to adjust my make-up once, because I accidentally splashed dishwater over half of me. Nope, not clumsy at all!

"Soooo... wanna follow me home, young man?" Cindy smirked and linked her arm with mine as she draged me of when our shift ended.  
"Do I have any say in it?"   
"Nope, just playing nice" Cindy smirked as she draged me along.

"Um, Cin? Doesn't you walk the wrong way?"  
"Nope"   
"You live at the estern side... and we are walking west?"  
"Yup"  
"Why?"  
"Why not?" Cindy smirked.  
"Where are we going?" I stared to get a bad feeling about this.  
"Oh, you'll see where you are going" she said mysteriously. Skipping along and humming on some strange lullabies, ignoring al the stares we earned from people on the street.

"Aha!"  
I jumped slightly as she shouted.  
Looking at the old style building I read the shops name, well barber shop to be more exact.  
"Eh, what are we doing here Cindy?"  
"You, my dear Axel, are getting a makeover" Cindy smirked. "And no you can't back out because I have already paid for it and all"  
"You're a she-devil" I mumbled as she draged me inside.  
"Maybe I am but a good looking one at least" She whispered back before loudly greating the barber.  
"Carloz!"  
"Ah, Cindy my dear! All well?" The older man shouted back while they hugged.  
"Just purfect, well except for my friend here who hasn't been taking care of himself" Cindy smirked, giving me and innocent look.  
I grumbled something inaudible as Carloz stepped up to me for a closer look.

"Yes, yes. I see what you mean. Such shame." He said as he took a good look at my hair before beacon me to one of the old leather chairs in front of the mirror.  
"You young man should take better care of dis beautiful hair of yours!" He explained whit a disapproving look and I could see Cindy trying to mask her smile in the mirror.

Sure I had it on my mined for a while that I really needed to fix my hair as it had grown long and I had to put it up in a ponytail most of the time and I actually really missed my old style, with the easy care and low maintenance as it naturally was a little fluffy and spiky.

"Well lets start, shall we? Cindy recommend that I do a up cut and let your hair decide how it will show itself of!" Carloz said happily as he toke a look at something on Cindy's phone.  
"Uh, yeah...sure? I guess?" I mumbled back, wondering if everyone Cindy befriended was as crazy as her.

"Aha! Now that's a fancy and sexy man in the mirror!" Carloz exclaimed waking me with a startle.  
Geez I must have fallen asleep!  
I looked at the mirror and gasped. Jeasus and the seven dwarfs, I barely recognized myself.   
My hair had been cut short, but not to short as it was spiked in soft long spikes naturally flooding backwards and down the nap of my neck.  
The whole look had made me look more alive and my features sharpend and made me look more grown up, in a good way, not like before when I looked like an dead professor with a life crisis.  
"Wow, thanks. It's...It looks amazing!" I smiled widely.  
"Well it's my work, of course it's fabulous" Carloz laughed.  
"I tolled you so" Cindy smirked and before throwing herself at me, squishing the life out of me.  
"Air, please" I gasped, trying to cover my flinch as the pain in my side made itself known, as Cindy and Carloz laughed.  
"Well I expect that you will take care of this beautie or I will have Cindy drag you back here for a fixer upper!" Carloz smirked while fixing the last of the strands that Cindy ruffled.  
"Yeah, thanks again" I smiled as we said our goodbyes and Cindy babbled on and on about my new style and what not. You could probably guess that I tuned out most of her words as she went on and on while leeding us down the street.

I would have remembered that this was Cindy and of course she wasn't finished with her apparently makeover Axel day.   
She turned a couple of corners and narrow streets before she made a stop infront of a old looking bulding, brownish walls and red doors with old style windows. You got this old Victorian feeling from the place.  
A cute little neongreen table with two chairs in simular colours sat by one of the doors in the middle, as well as an old looking teapot that was used as a flowerpot with a Welcome! Sign leaning against it.

"I guess you haven't been around these part of town?" Cindy smirked as she saw me taking it all in.  
"No, I didn't even knew this town had these old buildings left?" I murmed in awe.  
"Well you gonna love this place then! Come on Ax, let's finish you up" she exclaimed with a smirk, tugging me with her thru the red door, painted with black roses and a pink text that I didn't get a chance to read.

Well inside, all I could do was stand there and stare.  
Rows upon rows with punk, alternative and gothic cloths filled the store.  
At that moment I thought I must have died and gone to heaven.

"Ax snap out of it and get your but over here so we can fined something for you to wear tonight!" Cindy shouted as she and the shop's clerk where digging thru one of the piles with trouser.  
"You know Cindy, it's Riku and Sora we're gonna put together, not me and someone" I said slowely as I scanned the nearby row of punk shirts.

"Well I still wanna play dress up, and now's my chance as it's payday soon and I know you need a new style" Cindy smirked examining one of the trousers the clerk had found.  
"Not to be mean but you don't rock that style with those illfitting cloths and that sexy hair" the shop clerk said, giving me a quick lock over before digging thru one of the piles on her left.  
"Well these aren't my clothes" I mumbled.  
"That's true, but they are better then your old, I'm a old professor man with no style whatsoever" Cindy smirked, dragging me to one of the changing boots and dumped a pile of different items in my armes.  
"Try these and see what fits and stuff while we look around a bit more. Any preferences? Okay good!" Cindy shouted as she stormed of into one of the other rows in the back, the clerk hot on her heals.

A few tries and half a shop later we emerged with two bags filled with new cloths, as well as a small bag with makeup and some strange stuff Cindy found for herself and her cats.  
"To bad your gay or you'd have a date already" Cindy smirked as she poked me with the clerks business card where her number was written and a heart.  
"Yeah yeah, she's not really my type anyways. To much you in her" I smirked as I earned a few smacks from Cindy as we laughed and walked back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys!
> 
> Finally got my ars out of the chair and finished chapter 14 of MogleHigh :D
> 
> You have probably noticed my fascinations with quotes by now ;)


	15. MogleHigh - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ I tell you, in this world being a little crazy helps to keep you sane.   
> We know what we are, but know not what we may be ~

Chapter 15 of MogleHigh

Well at home at Cindy's she draged me into her bathroom before showing a set of clothes and a towl into my arms before leaving to make a light snack while I finished redressing and fixing up.

As I added the last touch of makeup I heard Cindy singing along loudly to some Greas soundtrack. I quietly snuck out of the bathroom and flipped up my phone and started to record her, dancing with her fluffy monster and a spatula as microphone.

I flipped the phone shut as Cindy turned around startled before we both started to laugh.

Taking a seat at the table, we dug in on the stirfried veggies and speculated about the evening as it soon was time to leave.

"But Ax? I really think you should show of your tattoos tonight." Cindy beckon as we made our way out of the apartment.  
"I dunno..."  
"You're with friends tonight and I know we want you to be you"  
I pondered her statement for a while, sure it's just two tattoos. They don't even know why I got them and only Cindy knew about my old life so I don't really know why I still hide them. Not even Xi.. Not even He liked them that much even thru we decided on them altogether.  
"Maybe you're right?" I mumbled to Cindy as she waited for me to come back from my memories.  
"Of course I'm right Ax" Cindy smiled after a while as we paid for our bus ticket and took a seat in the back.  
"Here let me help you" Cindy smirked as she rummage through her bag before finding some makeup pads to remove the makeup and letting my smal red upside down teardrops be viewable, one under each eye.

"That's my boy!" Cindy squealed happily snapping a photo of me to show me.  
"No more hiding" I mumbled but smiled as I stared at myself, the old fire was lit in my green eyes and a smal smile graced my lips in her photo and I could for once recognize myself, even thou it stired some old cold feelings but for tonight I ignored them and concentrate on our master plan as the bus slowly took us closer to our goal.

~

Cindy smirked as she chatted away on her phone, helping Em with the last tips of how they were doing Riku, the poor lad.

Arriving at the bus station we got of and hurried over to our meeting point outside the Cinema.  
You can imagine the look me and Cindy got as we walked thru town, a crazy girl in colourful gothic cloths with skulls and straps, boots and newly dyed black/purple hair and me with my red styled hair, tattoos and gayliner as Cindy put it, as well my new gothic style. Straps, chains and dark colour with a hint of neon green here and there that matched my eyes.

As the Cinema came in view I texted both Dem and Sora while Cindy texted Em that we soon would be there as, thanks to Cindy, we had a few new arrangements in our plan. Not that I actually complained.

Demyx was the first one to spot us as he shouted and waved like a maniac.  
Soon Em, Zexion and Sora came into view as well and they all stared, making me a bit uncomfortable with all their attention.

"Heeeey guys!!" Cindy squealed and hugged them.  
"Yeah, hey. We're finally here" I half smirked, feeling a little selfcouncues.

"Wow Ax, what happened to you?"  
"I didn't know you'd get a makeover as well?"  
"You look hot dude!" Demyx exclaimed while hugging me.  
"Yeah, totally" Sora said, well more mumbled but I think most of us heard him.  
"Me happened!" Cindy shouted while describing our detour in short while poking and showing me of.

"Wow man I didn't recognize you!"  
I turned around as Ventus and Riku walked thru the crowed to, accidentally, meet us.  
"Yeah that what I call a makeover" Riku stated before he started to fibble with his rings as he saw Sora.  
"Well I'm not the only one" I whispered as I nudged him with a smirk.

Riku's makeover was a total makeover you'd say. His hair was tied in a hard knot except a few strands that framed his face, gayliner made his eyes stand out and adding to his masculine look.  
A light colour vest hugged his torso, showing of his muscles and a pair of dark ripped jeans that was tight in the right places, finished of with a silver chain and a pair of black boots made the new Riku stand out.  
Even Sora referred from arguing about why he was there. So that was good, hopefully our plan would succeed.

"Soooo, are we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna watch some movies!?" Dem and Cindy shouted at the same time, breaking the silence and getting us all back to earth.  
"Movies!" Was our answer as we all hurried in to get some snacks and sodas while Em got our tickets for some new marvel movie.

Well, let's say it didn't really happen as we planed.  
Sure we got our tickets, the two for Sora and Riku and the rest was just handed out and I got the one at the back, alone. But that wasn't the worst. No the worst was that when we stod in line I saw that redhead girl, Kari or something was her name and of course Namine was whit her and they had the seat next to me.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, My brain repeated over and over again as I took my seat besides the two girls.

"Oh~ hey Axel" Namine smiled sickly as Kairi smirked.  
"Yeah, hello.." I muttered back, hoping for the movie to start soon.  
"So, I see you had a makeover? Can't say if I like it or not" Kairi said, looking me over and voicing her opinions with her, sister?, Namine.  
"Hmm, yeah I don't really know either dear sister" Namine said rather loadly. "He's looks won't change that he's a coward"  
I bit my tung and tried to find one of my friends so I could change seats.  
At the other end I could make out Cindy and Zexion, Demyx mohawk could be seen in the fron but to far for me to get his attention.  
Sora and Riku was in the middle, looking as uncomfortable as I was but at least it wasn't for the same reason.

The girls was laughing and whispering beside me but I tried my best to ignore them as I watched Riku try to offer Sora some of his candy, only to get turned down with a look.  
I could see the frustration on his face as he glanced at who I presume was Ventus and Em. But i had to hand it to him, he masked his feelings and retried with opening a conversation, which seemed to work better.

My concentration shifted to the hand which made it's was into my lap, earning me to freeze for a second.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered angrily as I pushed Kairi's hand away while the lights went of and the movie finally started.  
"Oh don't worry Axel~ no-one's looking" I could hear her smirk as Nam tried to hid her laughing.  
"No thanks" I stated, putting my jacket between mine and Kairi's stools.

More then half of the movie went by without any problems as we all where absorbed in the movie. I casted a few quick glances at Riku and saw that he'd manage to sneak his hand into Soras, who looked a bit conflicted but at least it was something.

Towards the end of the movie I could feel Kairi's hand again as she put it in my lap.  
And I yet again showed it away.  
And this was repeated over five long minutes before I flipped and whisper shouted at her to move her fucking hand and stop touching me. I ignored the stares I got from the people around us.

"Oh we get it, I'm not your type? Maybe you'd prefer my Blond sister?" Kairi whispered.  
"NO" I growled back, taking a sip of my soda.  
"No you want a lean dark haird male with scars"   
I choked on my soda as the cold feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.  
"I know Axel, I know he's waiting for you outside. He is Very disappointed in you. He wanted me to tell you that you still has a chance to apologize for what you did that night, you'd know what he meant"

I was frozen in place and the only thing I could hear was my own plus as it went haywired and slowly, very slowly those cold memories and That voice got it's grip on me.

»I looked up from the floor as He got close to my face with the letter opener.  
"You are fucking MINE! Not that potheads, not the blonds or that bitch! You got that!"  
I screamed as he sliced my abdomen and I flinched as he smached it into the floor next to my ear, effectively shutting me up.  
"Apologize"   
Was the only word he said as his hand closed around my throat.  
A whimper escaped me as I knew what was to come, I tried to beg as I tried to get some oxygen in my lungs. But to no vain, I would have known by now that he wouldn't let go.«

A whimper escaped me as I felt my stomach turn.  
No! Axel, get a grip. Fuck breath!  
I repeat over and over again in my head as I would Not run out there, just in case he actually was there.  
"Fuck off" I growled, snatching my stuff and shuffled my way out of the rows of seats, ignoring the angry protests from the other peoples.   
I took a seat in the stairs and waited for the movie to end.

It wasn't to long before the credits began rolling and the light slowly got brighter.  
People began ascending towards the doors, happily chatting about the movie and what would come in the next ones as I waited for my friends by the first row.

"Hey man! This movie was awesome!!" Demyx shrieked happily while trying to get me to jump around whit him.  
You couldn't really not laugh at that.  
Soon Cindy and Zexion was there as well as Ven and Em who was by now teasing Riku as he and Sora still hold hands.  
"Someone looks happy" I commented as I looked between Sora and Riku, earning a glare from them both as they blushed.  
"When's the wedding Fags?"

We all turned to the twins, who stood there looking all high and mighty.  
I could feel the anger boil inside me but a part of me still feard what they could do as they apparently was close to Xigbar.

To our surprise Zexion was the one who spoke up against them.  
"It's nothing wrong whit loving whoever you love. Just because you're to childish and insecure about yourself doesn't mean that you have to say everything that's on your mineds. It's called a filter kids! Look it up if your to dumb to know what it means!"  
I think they where as chocked as we where.  
"You go my man! Totally accurate!" Demyx squealed, hugging Zexion quickly.  
"Oh and Darling we are over. Definitely totally over" Demyx stated while ripping of one of his armbands, tossing it at Namines feets.

"Let's celebrate people! I'm free and single and we have a new lovely couple to celebrate!" Demyx shouted earning Riku to slap a hand over his mouth while we all left the stunned girls and laughed our way out of the Cinema as Cindy and Em grilled the "new couple".

We all decided for a bite to eat before we split up as we all where interested in what the outcome of our matchmaking where to be.  
And I could try to ignore these bad feelings the twins had given me and I pushed all old memories as far back in my mined as I could.


	16. MogleHigh - Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff ~

Chapter 16 of MogleHigh

I decided to stay with Cindy that night "claiming" it was closer to work and I was "to lazy" to walk home.  
And it had nothing to do with what the twins had said, nope... nothing at all... and I didn't see Him out there after the movie, because I had definitely not looked around in panik, nope....  
Yeah, whom I kidding...

~

"Axeeeeeel, hey Axxxxxxxxxx"   
I groaned and swatted my hand at Cindy while mumbling for her to go away.  
"Oh, come on you child. We have work in an hour!"  
"Yeah, an Hour. Its 60 minutes from now. Let me sleep woman" I groaned as I hugged the cover tighter, knowing fully well that she would take it the first chanse she got.  
"Buuut Ax, I'm bored and my childs are sleeping." I could here her pout al the way thru the cover. With a last sight I reculent sat up, glaring at the incarnation of a she-devil.  
"Whoho! Pancakes for breakfast! Let's go peasant"   
I just stare at her for a minute, contemplate why in the world I was friends with this creature before shaking my head and made my way to her kitchen. To make pancakes, well because, Pancakes.

~

"Sooo, heard anything from our new couple?" I asked while stuffing my face with yet another pancake.  
Yeah I couldn't really stomach food after the exchange with the twins last night. Not that anybody really noticed whit out master plan actually working out.  
"Riku's freaking out, but in a good way and I got a text from Sora that he would be coming by at work to have a chat with me about last night and that he and his brother would get breakfast to go, but eh, it's fine. I'm sure he'll be falling hard and Riku will be there to catch his ass" Cindy smirked as she chewed thoughtfully at her pancakes.  
I just mumbled a "mhm" as I finished my breakfast trying to ignore the cold feelings in the pit of my stomach.

~~

Work was the same, cleaning, taking orders and serving our locals whatever they ordered.  
As Sora and his brother came by I hid in the kitchen "helping" Em before she pretty much chased me out of there.

Around noon Chaoz started her shift and we chatted a bit about school and Cindy explained our "master plan" we had finished last night.

"So Ax, I heard you got a makeover, where those tattoos done yesterday as well?"  
Chaoz question freezed me for a second. That's right, I forgot to cover up my tattoos before we headed to work this morning.   
Fuck..

"Erhm..No?"   
Way to go Axel...  
"I mean.." Yeah what did I mean. No you see Chaoz I got them because my abusive ex-boyfriend pressured me and then I have been hiding them for the last year because I'm afraid of my past and all you know? Yeah no, not going there...

"I like them, they suit you" Chaoz smiled before heading of to the kitchen.  
I mumbled a thanks, glancing at Cindy who gave me that look like she knew what goes on in my brain.  
I just shook my head and returend to work.

~~

Work ended without any incidents and I said my goodbyes before heading home, by bus. Because no way I was gonna walk around in the dark without something sharp these day's to come.

I feelt my puls rise as I got of at my stop and carefully made my way home.

I didn't dare relax before I had dubbel checkt the looks, my apartment as well under the bed, because you know, paranoid.

Well home alone, I let myself break down.

The clock on the wall was two in the morning when I dried my last tears and draged my sorry ass to bed.

When Monday morning came around with the irritation of my alarmclock as wake-up I draged myself out of bed, doing my regular morning routine.  
I contemplated if I actually should put make-up on or not but being the sad human being I am, I hid myself and my tattoos in a few layers of makeup and put on my regular basic cloths before heading down to the bus.

As per usual me and Demyx, as well as Zexion chated away the ride to school and split up at the school to get to our lockers.  
And I definitely didn't stay close to the cluster of students in the hallway and looking out for Xigbar...

First class went by pretty fast and I didn't really mined the homework so far and some of it I had already done in my old schools or was almost the same. Who knows, maybe this year will flow by rather fast as I almost had done this year already.  
Next class had a individual quiz aswell as a group quiz and with zexion in ours we scored top and snickering about the unfairness could be heard all thru the room as me and Zexion both had scored top on our own.

Next class ended up being biology and  the scary teacher put us in groups for some sort of assignments of "biology studdy" as he called it about how different people worked.

I ended up with Chaoz and some other girl from class who only spent her time clicking away on her phone leaving me with Chaoz who by now was muttering about having to be assigned to our group.  
"You will all do an individual papper on the different types of personalities as well and feel free to use the colour coding. If you don't know what it is, then I recommend you to visit our library, prefered the psychology section.  
Feel free to work here or the library with your group and I want it in my desk by Friday morning!"

"Let's go to the library" Chaoz said as she took her stuff and left before any of us could have a say.

So that's how I ended up with our group assignment while Chaoz went of with Roxas and I didn't really know what to do with the other girl as she scrolled thru YouTube on one of the computers claiming that if I tried to talk to her she'd get her boyfriend to harras me because she didn't want to get my "nerd bacteria".  
So yeah, so much for group efforts...

As I write away on my (ours) assignment and split it up by personality blue, green, yellow and red I set to work on different aspects of the colour spectrum and what defined someone as such colour and how you could be one or a mix by the different aspects of social groups and how you change yourself because of different environments.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time and our "group" assignment was pretty mutch finished so I decided to just stay here and finish of my own assignment about how you are only you in your eyes but are a different you depending on who's watching you, even the stranger in town you had a brief eye contact with sees you as a different you than what you or anybody else sees.

~~ (A/n - thees squiggles are timeskips 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Just saying! I've just had tones of stuff clattering my life 


	18. MogleHigh - Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I live in a world where there are Octobers. Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower

Chapter 17 of MogleHigh

As my shift ended Riku came by, still being a bit freaked out from last night and non of us couldn't really believe it went as well as it did.

" I know, it's just it. It feels so surreal that Sora agreed on going on a date with me. Like an real date!" Riku exclaimed, looking somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Hey we tolled you it would work, you just got of on a rocky start and I'm sure when you'll talk things thru you both will understand each other perfectly" I said trying to comfort him as good as I could. But I did actually believe what I tolled him.  
Somewhere they must have gone of on misunderstanding each other and after they worked things thru it would become much more clear that they fit for one another.

"You really believe that?" Riku asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"Yes"   
"And we know it as well!" Cindy shouted as she and Em slided over some left over deserts.  
"Now eat up my minions!" Cindy stated with a big smile.

I didn't even comment her statement and snatched one of the mini strawberry tarts.  
We chatted about school and how life in regular was coming around and Cindy and Em gave Riku a few advice on what to do and don't do for a date with Sora.  
"Oh hey, aren't Demyx doing that big party this year again?" Riku asked as Chaoz walked pasted with some dishes.  
"Yeah I think so, I could ask Rox about it? He and the team would know for sure" she smirked and headed of, probably to text Roxas.

"Oh, so Roxas..." Cindy said leaving the rest of the meaning hanging.  
Yeah, Roxas... Wait! No. Nuuh not going there brain. Remember one bad boy is enough as it is. I fellt like smacking my head in the bar as I was having this inner monologue with myself. But I couldn't really deny that Roxas had all the looks, if only he didn't have the personality of a damn jerk. Yeah okay I didn't really know him but come on, bad boys rarely was much of "safe" company and especially if they hanged out with that son of a bitch Xigbar...  
"What's with Roxas?" Riku asked confused.  
"Nothing really, just wondering if anyone knows what way he swings? I'm asking for a friend of mine" Cindy smirked looking at me as she said friends of hers.  
I inwardly groaned but tried to play it of as nothing.  
"A friend of yours? He or she?" Chaoz asked as she glided over to our little group.  
"Yeah, it's a special friend of mine. Anything good to gossip about?" Cindy smirked slinging her arm around Chaoz shoulders. " you can whisper it if you'd like?"   
Chaoz just smirked mischievous and clicked away on her phone before flashing a picture of Roxas and some girl kissing.  
"Aww but my gaydar said he would be gay" Cindy whined.  
"Anyway, Rox said Demyx would host a beach party this time as his pears didn't want anything trashed, no set date at the moment but I'll let you know" Chaoz tolled Riku, still with Cindy's arm around her shoulders.  
Hmm.. could it be. I know Cindy plays for the same team. No, she would had tolled me about it  
"Hey you there Ax? You space out much lately?" Cindy asked in concern, poking my forehead.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine, lots of school stuff on my mined" I laughed trying to stop poking me.  
Way to play it of...

"Anyway, I need to head on home, homework is calling" I laughed, waving goodbye and giving Riku an encouraging pat on the back before heading out.

~~

When the bus stoped at my stop my plus yet again went of, and I couldn't shake this cold feeling of.  
But no-one was there when I walked to my house, no-one inside and as I hurried up the stairs, unlocking and locking the door behind me, no-one was there either.

I sight and tossed my bag on the sofa before sitting down, not knowing what I should do with my life.

So like any other student I decided to actually do the last of my homework.  
Yeah, right because you suddenly decided to care about your life...

I groaned trying to shut my brain up and refocused on tha last of the questions of the math problems before finishing up the biology papper.

~~

Tuesday morning rolled by as any other school morning and being the nerd I was (well and Zexion) I handed mr.Vexen my finished biology papers before taking a seat beside Zexion for once.

As class was coming to an end Mr. Vexen handed out yet another assignment with a smirk.  
"This is due on friday as well, and I don't take kindly on over due papers. Just a friendly reminder for you kids"   
Me and Zexion just smirked as we heard most of the class groan in frustration.  
"Wanna work on our papers tomorrow evening?" Zexion asked out of the blue.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure that would be awesome" I smiled back as we collected our stuff and headed of to art class with Ventus in tow.

Heading of to the art building we all saw a group of girls standing around one of the outside tables.  
In the middle where the twins, red eyed and puff from what appears to be crying.  
I glanced away as Kairi shot me a glare and hugged Namine closer.  
Wonder what that was about.

As art class rolled by, the three of us decided to make a big painting with all of our different drawing styles, from Zexions stick figures and 3D drawing, ventus unrealistic manga looks and mine some what realistic looks out painting looked, well total fucked but in a great art way.  
And yeah we may have done it only partly serious.   
Like the teacher said as he looked at it, it's art.

As lunch came by we all decided to eat outside as it was a really warm autumn day.  
"So any news about Riku?" Dem asked while trying to steal Zexions fries.  
"Apart from the occasional meltdowns I think he and Sora really gonna hit it of fast, as long as non of then fucks anything up, that is" I said as a sent a text to Riku, encouraging him to take Sora on a date.

We talked about the band and what songs we should use the next time we had practice and if you should do some more rock or country this time.  
My phone suddenly went of, thinking it was Riku with yet another meltdown I answered without looking at the caller Id.

»Well would you look at that«   
A dark voice laughed from the other end as I sat frozen  
»Cat got your toung love? Or maybe you just really missed me?«  
"N-no" I manage to whispered  
»I'll call you back love. Do not block my number, you know what I'll do then. Bye Axel«

"Hey? You okay there?" Zexion asked noticing my blank face.  
"Uh, yeah... wrong number, sorry I-I forgot something I had to do" I excused myself before hurrying of to the nearest toilet.

Finally alone I let myself fall apart.  
How, why!? How did he get my new number?! You can't even fined it online!  
Oh god! Fuck!fuck!fuck!  
I pressed my head on the cold hard wall, gripping my hair in frustration as the tears slide down my face.  
"W-whu the hell c-can't you just l-leav me a-a-lone" I whispered angrily between the sobs.

"Hey, you ok in there?" I heard someone ask.  
"Yes, fine. Please leav!" I bite back trying to compose myself.  
"Okay, sorry man" the guy said before I heared the bathroom door open and close.

I didn't know how long I stayed there but as the warning bell for the lunch break rang I got up from where I had been sitting and hurried out, washing my face real quick before I cursed myself. I had totally forgotten about the concealer.  
As I looked at my mirror self, I saw my now unconceald tattoos, red and puffy eyes staring back at me.  
And on top of this I had left my concealer in my backpack, in my locker.

I groaned, cursing my stupidity.  
Whipping my face and nose I tried to take a calming breath before hurrying of to my next class, already late.

~~

"...so that's what I want you to work on for this semester and todays.."  
I carefully knocked before heading over to one of the computers beside Zexion with my head down, my hair not really covering my face anymore, thanks to Cindys makeover, whispering an apology to the teacher who just shooed me one before continued on with what it was he was talking about.

"What happened? I know something happened." Zexion only stated, glancing at me before turning back to the teacher again.  
"Later" I mumbled, glancing over at the notes Zexion showed me so I could copy them while trying to pay attention in class.

As class went by and the teacher talking and showing PowerPoints about how to make PowerPoints as well as all the other documents.  
Zexion as well as Ventus who hade snuck up to our table, glanced at each other before glancing at me with worry.  
So much for not letting anyone notice  
I thought before trying to came up with what to say.

"What happened Ax?" Ventus asked, while we started to work with the different aspects of PowerPoint.  
"It's nothing really..." I tried say casually.  
"Axel we all know that's not true" Zexion stated.  
"I-..."  
»Axel Cinamon, will you please head to the front office« the schools intercom screech.  
I didn't know if I should be relieved or not as I had no idea what this was about.  
"Why do they want to talk to you?" Ventus asked looking equally as confused as me.  
"No idea" I mumbled as I got excused and headed out of class a long with the whispers of why's and gossip from the other students.

Arriving at the front office I flagged one of the teachers down.  
"Um, someone called for me, Axel Cinamon" I mumbled, feeling rather out of place.  
"Ah, Yez. The headmaster wanted to see you. Down the hall to the right. Mr. Xemnas will be there waiting for you.  
I thanked him and walked down the corridor, well at least I haven't done anything wrong, what I know of at least.

Turning right at the end of the corridor I was face to face with The headmasters scary secretary.  
"Uh, h-hi?" I squeaked out while taking a step back.  
"Ah, there you are. The headmaster is waiting, this way" he turned and went to the door at the end, holding it up for me.  
"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Ah, thank you Siax. Axel, Wellcome! Take a seat." The headmaster said pointing at one of the chairs infron of his desk.  
"Thanks Sir." I said taking a seat, glancing around. The rome was quite average, one side was filled with a bookcase with files, books and trinkets while the other side holed diplomas, certifications and old photos of the school.  
A small sofa was in the corner by the door and up front was the headmasters worn out oak desk with an laptop and a file that he was looking thru.

I waited a bit more but feeling more and more nervous by the minut I tried to swallow before asking why I was here.  
"Yes, yes of course. You are in no trouble. I was actually just calling you here for a check up. How's everything going? Your teachers are giving you good credit and even Mr. Vexen says he's happy with how you manages in his classes."  
"Oh, uh.. I'm fine, I don't feel I'm falling behind and I'm friends with Zexion so he helps me out when I  need it and uh.. yeah.." I scratched the back of my head nervously as his scary yellowish eyes bored into mine.  
"Good"  
"..." I waited for him to say something more as I tried not kring in my seat as he continued to stare.  
"Is everything working out as well? You.." he looked thru the file. "You work part time and habe joined the after school classes?"  
"Yes, it's workes out great, my boss knows I need to focus on my study so we did my schedules after how I attended school."  
"Good, nothing els happening? You feel comfortable and such?"   
"Uh, no" I said, trying not to think of Xigbar or the twins.  
"Okay, good. I have read your file and I hope you won't be doing anything as reckless as you did at your old school. We have a non-alcohol & drug policy at this school and we are much more... determent... to see things thru if it would occur." Mr. Xemnas stated coldly.  
"Yes, Sir. I promise it won't happen. Nothing from my past will happen again." I stated firmly. Even thru I could feel that cold sinking feeling from what I knew was to come as Xigbar wouldn't just give up. I sadly knew him to well to even try to hope.  
"Good, good. Then you are dismissed, return to class" The headmaster stated, scribbling down some notes before closing the file and returning to his computer.  
"Thank you, goodbye Sir" I mumbled before heading of. Ignoring the secretary Siax smirk as he flipped thru one of the Magazines on his desk.

The computer science was almost over so I decided to just wait by my looker for the class to end.

As it was time for the last class of today, both Zexion and Ventus shared table with me so we could talk while the teacher where writing away at the board.  
"How did it go?" They both asked worridly.  
"Actually, the headmaster wanted to see me, just to check up on me." I said before they could asked.  
"Oh, well that's good I guess?" Ventus asked confused.  
I looked at them both equally confused.  
Zexion laughed as he saw my face "Xemnas usually only shouts at his students and deals out punishment. But there's always a chance even he can be kined some times I guess?"   
"Oh.. yeah, I guess I got by pretty easy then?" I laughed.  
"Yeah you could say! One time, this student...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we leave Axel and his friends as the author dosent know which stories he should share 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 of MogleHigh

It was finally Friday again and I hadn't heard anything from Xigbar and still no idea how he got my new number..  
I had seen him around the school grounds with his "pack" of friends but by now I had found good hideouts and most of the time was spent with Zexion in the library anyway.

Next week was the start of a big test witch apparently would announce our scores to everyone on the big board by the front office.  
My old school never had a system like that and I didn't know how I felt about everyone knowing my test scores, not that I really needed to worry as both me and Zexion quite often aced our test.

The bell rung announcing lunch and I groaned as my new painting for the art assignment stared back at me, all white and clean. Well now I knew what I would be working at on the freestudy hour after lunch.  
"Hey Ax, you coming?" Zexion asked as he tossed a lolly at me.  
"Yeah Yeah I'm coming" I laughed and popped the lolly in my mouth.  
I may have started to get a liking for those suger sticks, just maybe.

We headed of to meet up Ven, Dem and the rest of the gang.

I had this queasy feeling in my stomach and it only escalated as we walked in line for food as I saw Xigbar smirking while making his way over to the line with Roxas and the other joks.  
Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me!  
I chanted in my head as I tried to look as small as possible, not that it was ro much help when you where almost 180cm in hight with bright red hair and a crazy ex looking for you...

I felt myself stiffen as the person behind me moved out of the line and I was side by side with Roxas.  
I dared cast a glance at him before glancing at Xigbar.  
They both had some heated discussion about the new match next Friday but I saw how Xigbars lips twitched as he saw me glancing at them.

I hurried to grab an salad before mumbling to Zexion that I would fined a table for us and scurried of with Xigbars chuckled ringing in my ears.

Lunch passed by without further incidents, almost.  
As we where on our way out of there we ended up face to face with Xigbars gang.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" Demyx smiled.  
"Oh shut it fluffy" one of the team members sneard.  
Demyx looked stricken back.  
"Now now, we all know we're not happy about what he did to poor Namine but no need to start something" Xigbar smirked. "Where actually just wanted to give you this Ax"  
I glanced at them before carefully take the slip of paper Roxas handed to me. As I took it our fingers touched and I felt my heart do a backflip.  
"See ya around"  
And with that they left.

"Eh, what the hell?" Dem mumbled.  
"What does it say?" Ven askes as Zexion glanced at it.

Let's meet up some times, I would love to chat about our fond memories.  
And I need help with my math test  
Call me  
/  
Xigbar

"You know each other?" They asked confused when tha saw what the note said.  
"Not really, we went to the same school in Paramount.." I mumbled as I knew my voice wouldn't be steady enough to talk.  
I crumpled the note and tossed it in the nearest trashcan feeling like I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, again.

"You ok Ax? You look a bit pale" Dem asked.  
"Yeah, just chocked that the jocks would talk to me" I forced a thin smile.  
"Yeah and Roxas didn't even insult any of us, that in it self is a real chock" Ven laughed.  
"He usually insults you guys?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well maybe not Dem but the rest of us and me and Roxas doesn't really work well together anymore" Ven said as,to my better judgement, continued to talk about Roxas when I asked about them.  
It's good to know you enemies right?  
Yeah sure. You just want him to... Okay brain shut up!  
I groaned in frustration. Fucking hormones.

Before we split up to get to our classes we decided to all get out for dinner after school as it was Friday and I had promised Cindy to grab the whole gang for her to meet, as Aqua and Terra hadn't been able to come with the last times we had asked.

In today's class we got to show which instruments we could play and on what level.  
And for once Zexion wasn't the shy quiet kid when he hurried ower to the old drum set in the corner with a smirk and he chatted away with the teacher about what he could play.  
Ven got one of the acoustic guitars along with most of the class.  
I didn't know what instrument to pick. I could play the guitar but that's not really any fun as almost everyone picked em.  
I went over to Zexion and the drums and smirked at how happy and at peace he looked behind the drum set.  
"The best player gets free candy? I smirked as I seated myself behind the newer drum set beside him.  
"Deal" Zexion smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.  
I gulped as I heard Ventus laughed.  
"Better watch out, that kid got skills" The teacher laughed as everyone got to show what they could.

As Ven finished the last tune of  Smoke on the water the teacher looked our way.  
"Okay thank you Ven. Axel you picked the drums, care to show us ?" She asked with a smile.  
"Sure, but miss Arieth. Can Zexion and I play together?" I smirked winking at Zexion who laughed.  
"Hmm.. okay kids but don't overdo it. I want my instruments whole, okay?" She laughed.  
"Yes miss" we both smirked as we picked a few song we both knew before blowing it away.

We laughed our asses of as we finished with a heavy metall version of twinkle twinkle little star and   
Carry home my way ward son and the class tuned in as best as they could with their instruments and getting carried away I sang the lyrics as I heared someone tune in on the piano.

As I open my eyes I had closed I stared into a pair of beautiful blue eyes by the piano.  
We sat there staring at each other as the class clapped and shouted.  
I couldn't stop looking at Roxas as he seemed so at peace as well behind the piano.  
Fuck I was falling, and I didn't know if I wanted to or not... I knew I couldn't go thru that same shit I did with the last bad boy who stole my heart. But that tiny voice still squeaked out that maybe this time it would be better, this time it was some one new. This time it may turn out better because he was Roxas not Xigbar....

I was snapped out of our stare by Zexion who poked me with one of his drumsticks.  
I ignored his questioning stare and turned to our teacher.  
"So, who would you say where best at the drums? Me and Zexy here has a bet" I smirked and slung my arm around him, laughing at how uncomfortable he looked.  
"Oh my, I don't know but I do know you can sing Axle, that was wonderful! What does the rest of you think? Who won their bet?" Miss Arieth asked the rest of the class.

As class was over I draged a smirking Zexion over to one of the vending machines so he could get his damn candy.  
He won by two votes, that little candy monster.  
Zexion just laughed as I pushed the buttons for the candies he choosed.

As the free study began I made my way into the art room feeling like I actually had some creativity for this project.  
As I took my canvass and plopped in my headphones and turned on my music, closing out the world as I let myself feel what I knew I didn't want to feel.  
Hurt, anger, frustration, happiness, lust, longing, scared, envy, emptyness..  
I soon changed to coloring as the base was done before me.

Almost an hour later and quite a few colours and much black and grays I was done.  
I switched of the music and leaned back, popping my back.  
With a groan I wiped my hands from some of the paint and looked at my now finished canvass. I didn't know what to feel actually and at the moment my only feeling was feeling drained.  
I sighed before looking up as the teacher came by.  
"Wow, this looks really emotional. But why sky blue in the middle?"   
"Uh yeah, I had some... music on. And as for the blue it's.. my favorit colour" I said feeling myself flush.  
"Well it looks good and this prodject was to see your side of creativity. Good work Axel" the teacher praised and walked of looking at some of the other students who had dropped in to do some work.

~~

As we all had decided upon eating out today both me and Zexion skipped the after school study, let's just say that everyone was chocked.

The further from school we got the more I felt myself relax and I could block out my troubled mined and actually enjoy the time with my friends.  
Wow, this feels so surreal. For once I has a whole group of friends and none of em is hooked up on drugs and hangs with the wrong crowd...   
I smiled as I tuned back in on the ongoing conversation about some new game Dem had bought that Terra had recommended.

~~

Later that evening we where all joking around and having fun as we helpt Cindy fix for her friday karaoke evening and I inwardly groaned as I had yet another shift and would surely get to sing some damn songs.

Today's theme would be the 80's, so I would be happy with that at least. It could have been worse when it comes to Cindy planning stuff.

"Ax stop smiling, I know what you're thinking. I will plan something even greater next time" Cindy smirked as she tested the machines.  
"What I didn't do anything" I said confused. How she knew what I was thinking I would most likely never know. Must the that strange female intuition thay all speak of or something.  
Cindy just smirked as the rest of my friends snickered.  
I grumbled some nonsense as I checked the last machine before wiping down the counter before more people arrives.

As the evening went by I did indeed get to sing but most of my friends had stayed and we had quite fun singing together and Dem even got Zexion to sing with him, he only neded to get the kid a few drinks for his courage first.

~~

Soon the evening turned into night and we had to close up for today and soon it was only Cindy, Chaoz, Dem, Zexion and me left as we sat by the bar chatting about nonsense.  
I drown my third shot of Jaeger and laughed as Zexion slured out some form of joke about a flying elk who didn't fly. Yeah I didn't get it either but we all laughed anyway.  
I could feel the alcohol burning in my stomach and I had that lovely floaty fluffy feeling and my body was relaxed.

I looked at our little group.  
Zexion was almost asleep against Demyx who looked like an happy puppy, smiling down at Zexion and laughed at every joke he tried to make.  
Cindy and Chaoz seemed really close as they where whispering and giggling together while hugging each other so the wouldn't fall of the stools, again.

I looked down at my empty glass as I filled it with some whiskey and tossed it back as I tried to burn that cold feeling away that came creeping up now that all my defenses where down.  
I gritted my teeth as I stared yet again at the empty glas and felt as empty myself.  
The whiskey burned and along with it my anger ros, burning harder then the whiskey and I hid my trembling hands by gripping my knees.  
I tried to take a calming breath but it didn't help at all and I felt like punching something.

At that moment my phone went of and I stared at it as it vibrated on the bar.  
Cold anger grew inside me as I glared at it, wishing for it to just burn.

I snatched it and answered with a cold dedly "Fuck you, don't call again"  
With that I snaped my phone shut in satisfaction as a filled yet again my glas with whiskey before  excusing myself, well not that they really heard me as they where giggling and hugging one another over some new stupid joke that I couldn't even waste time to understand. 

I got my stuff from my locker and headed home. Not caring for that scumbag Xigbar lurking out there somewhere I stomped of, knowing I neded to something to blow of steam.

Walking thru the dark city I suddenly didn't feel like going home and do nothing. I buried myself deeper in my hoddy as the cold autumn air bit at me.

Looking at my right at the corner of the street I was on I saw that the Seven Eleven stil was open so with new determination o headed in for a quick pit stop.

~~

I sighed as I sat at one of the swings near the park, smoking my third cigarette for the last hour.  
I swallowed the foul tast with the beer before crushing the now glowing stump of the cig.

With a sigh I wandered around for a while before finding myself at a bar, some foul tasting drink in hand.  
Flashes of colour swirled around and the beat of the music made it hard to even hear what the bartender said.

I just smirked and drown my drink, trying not to make a face when the liquor burned it's way down.  
"Take it easy with that stuff, it could even kill a fox. So better watch it Foxy"  
Someone shouted beside me.  
"Foxy?" I shouted back over the music with a slight slur.  
"Well your hairs red and you look agile and slim like one" The voice laughed in my ear, stubble rubbing against my cheek.  
Shivers ran down my back as I  glanced at the guy. His hair was dissolve, colours of green and pink along with what looked like glitter coated his hair.  
"Your glitter" I stated, still staring at his hair.  
"I can work with that" Glitter laughed, straddling me. "And I can work with much more" he said huskely.  
I only grined before smashing our lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like that I emerged from the dark with another chapter and a cliffhanger ;)  
> Wonder who this "glitter" guy can be? Hmm?  
> Well hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for some more action in the future ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu there peoples!  
> Welcome to my story that's part fiction and part reality and that's why I choose to make it with kingdom hearts characters as well some of my own :)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
